A Perfect Future
by OliviaMonroe
Summary: AU The Star Trek Story told with my own character thrown into the mix. What would you do if you knew what could have been? SpockXOC
1. Chapter 1

**On Vulcan…**

"Look, it's _him_…" said a young Vulcan boy to his friends.

A young Spock lifted his head up slowly, his back turned to the three Vulcan boys.

"I presume you are going to make fun of me again today? This has been the 35th time this month alone," he stated unperturbed by the three larger Vulcan bullies.

He turned to face them. One of the boys, the leader, sneered and stepped forward, shoving him hard. Spock did not fall.

"Well it's your mother's fault you're the casualty of our fun. She is the human…" but he was cut off by an angry voice.

"Hey, leave him alone!" a girl his age walked up to the group and stood near Spock.

The Vulcan boys stared at her. Spock couldn't help but stare as well. No one had ever defended him before, not even his own father, and here was this girl…Spock noticed her ears…this human girl, on the planet Vulcan, yelling at Vulcan students who were trying to bully him.

"I always see you trying to pick on him and no one says anything! What you're doing is wrong. Just walk away now and there won't be any further problems," she finished trying to stand tall.

Spock looked back at the Vulcan boys. The leader smirked slightly and walked forward moving straight up to the girl and shoving her hard. She went flying to the ground with a yelp.

"Mind your own business human. Why don't you go back to your planet and stop infecting ours? Maybe she could take that traitor father and human whore you call a mother back…" he never finished his sentence as Spock shoved him hard.

The bully went sliding down the ramp that led to their testing area. Spock followed after him and punched him square in the face. The bully got one hit, but that was it. Due to Spock's natural quickness and superior fighting skills, he had the bully on the floor in seconds and proceeded to beat the hell out of him. The bully's friends stared, not attempting to help. A Vulcan is never supposed to lose his cool like that. Spock went to strike the bully again but his arm was caught by a firm grip. He looked up to see the girl holding his arm.

"That's enough…you got him…I think you won…" she said slowly letting go of his arm.

Spock stopped hitting him and stood up. A stern voice called his name and the two looked up seeing Sarek, the ambassador of Vulcan and Spock's father. The girl bowed her head politely and Spock followed his father as they walked. They stopped by a bench in the testing center's lobby and sat down. Sarek explained to Spock that emotions were not becoming of a Vulcan and that although emotions ran high in Vulcan, sometimes higher than humans, they would not be accepted. Spock asked why he married his mother and his father told him it was his obligation as ambassador. It was logical. He told Spock he had a choice and it was up to Spock to choose which path he would follow, being a child of two worlds. Spock exited the room and stepped outside. He was greeted by none other then the girl. She walked up to him casually.

"Hey, I hope you didn't get in trouble. You didn't do anything wrong," she said softly.

Spock finally took a minute to observe her. She was his age. She had short, dark brown hair and big green eyes. Her skin was a soft ivory color. The girl smiled as she watched him assess her. He noticed her elbow was scraped and bleeding slightly. She followed his eyes and grimaced.

"Ugh, I don't like blood…" she said, trying to cover it with her hand. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"My mother can fix that for you if you'd like…" he said, trying to keep a monotone voice. The girl's smile widened.

"Good, because I really didn't want to go home…" she said laughing. "By the way, my name's Olivia…Olivia Monroe. Your Spock right?" she added. "Yes," he said and started walking. She followed.

Amanda Grayson was so kind that Olivia didn't know how she could be married to the stern faced ambassador.

"There you go Olivia, all better," Amanda said kindly. Olivia thanked her.

Then Amanda turned to Spock. "What happened to you Spock? Please tell me," she said gently, running her finger over his bloody lip.

Spock looked away not wanting to tell his mother what those boys said about her. Olivia spoke up.

"These Vulcan boys were teasing _me_ because I wasn't like them and Spock helped me out. I'm grateful that all I got was a scrape. Please don't be mad at him," she fibbed.

Amanda smiled proudly at her son, who was shocked that the girl lied for him. He knew it was wrong to lie but for some reason it fit in this case.

"I'm so proud of you Spock, standing up for her like that. You did the right thing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Amanda was shocked when her son brought home a friend and a human girl no less. Spock could only muster up a nod.

"So Mrs. Grayson I was wondering if maybe Spock could go outside with me for a little while…it's hard making friends around here and I could sure use one," she said sweetly.

Spock stared at her and then turned to his mother. Amanda smiled warmly.

"Of course he can go with you. I think it's great that you two are friends. I bet it will be a long and prosperous friendship. Go on now, and Olivia, call me Amanda honey. No formalities needed here." Olivia grinned and nodded. Spock followed her out into the hot sun and they began walking.

"Do you have a destination in mind, Olivia?" he asked her, trying to execute what he knew as, 'casual conversation.' Olivia smirked.

"Nope, that's the best part. I have no idea where we're going. I just know that it's away from all those tests and bullies." Spock stared at her and this time she looked back.

"Why do you live on Vulcan?" he asked and she lowered her head.

"It wasn't by choice, that's for sure…" she muttered.

She looked back up at him, the sadness gone and the grin there.

"I'll tell you what you want to know but first you have to come with me. I want to show you something."

Spock nodded and they took off. When they came to a stop he watched as Olivia crawled into a small opening in the rock. It was a small cave. Spock followed. He had never been around this area, always so close to home or studying. A dim light shone in the cave.

"Why are we here?" Spock asked curiously.

"I come here when I don't want to be anywhere else on Vulcan. It's dark and cool, not hot and bright like this planet. I brought you here because I want to share it with you…" she said kindly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows trying to figure out a logical explanation as to why he was brought here.

"Why?" he murmured. Olivia giggled. "Because you're my friend. And friends share things." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you defend me against those Vulcan boys?" he asked bluntly, changing the subject for the time being. Olivia smiled sadly.

"I think we share a bond of loneliness that no one can understand here on Vulcan…perhaps we were both just not meant for this place," she stated simply.

Spock stared down at the floor. He would not admit those feelings or any for that matter. He barely knew her. Olivia watched him.

"My parents came here from Earth…they worked for a place called Starfleet Academy back there. Their job sent them to different planets. This one was there favorite planet, so after my mom went on leave and my father retired due to a leg injury, they came back here to Vulcan. Because of their allegiance, they were welcomed. They've been happy ever since, but not me. I know once I get to the suitable age, I'm going to Starfleet Academy. That's where I belong I know it."

Spock became curious.

"Starfleet Academy?" he asked and Olivia nodded.

"It's a school for people who want to captain spaceships or become communications officers or something like that. We would go to learn about different things and then later on teach there. We would be sharing our knowledge with people from Earth and receiving knowledge in return."

Spock nodded. He knew that. But why hadn't anyone told him of Starfleet Academy?

"You've taken the exams here?" he asked, realizing she used words like 'we' and 'us.'

"Yes I have taken some and I passed with fine grades. There are some tests I can't take because of my race, but that's okay. I know you guys are private and don't really share much. I'm happy I got to take some of the exams. I excel at communications and strategic development, you know, different languages and planning different points of attack. I have a photographic memory too. That helps…"

Spock was surprised. _She's human and she passed Vulcan exams. She was quite intelligent._

"I know what you're thinking, but I'm really not that smart…don't get me wrong, I'm not dumb, but I'm not brilliant either," she laughed softly.

Spock felt the corners of his mouth twitch. He knew he wanted to smile. She was funny to him. He wanted to ask her a question, more of a request but he didn't feel as if it was his place to ask her.

"May I ask a personal query?" he went for it anyway.

He was feeling quite bold around her. Olivia nodded.

"When you go to this Starfleet Academy…perhaps, I may join you?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Olivia stared at him for a moment and then smiled wide.

"That would be amazing! Of course you can come with me. I was going to ask you but I didn't think you'd want to. That's what I get for over analyzing the situation…" she said chuckling.

Spock let out a small smile. Olivia caught it.

"Hey, I'll make you a promise…" Olivia said and Spock waited.

She had his full attention.

"You teach me how to fight and be quick like you…and I'll teach you every language I know…which is many," she said staring at him.

"Why do you wish to fight?" he asked sincerely.

Olivia smiled.

"So I don't need _you_ coming to my rescue when we go to Starfleet…" she stated.

Spock agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter but no worries. I have more to come. Trying not to dwell on what we already know. Want to get to the good stuff. ^_^ Thanks for the first review Kay! It was much appreciated!**

**Some years later…**

A girl in her late teens ran for the tall mountainous building where the elders gathered together. She knew it was an important day and she refused to be late. She saw Amanda waiting outside for her and waving frantically. She dashed across the yard getting looked at by older Vulcans. She reached Amanda in record time.

"My god you've gotten fast! You ran all the way from your house?!" Amanda asked incredulously.

"Hell yeah, I cannot miss this! I promised him I would be here for moral support and a good ass kicking if need be," she stated not even out of breath.

Amanda smiled.

"Do you really think he's going to go through with it? Request to go to Starfleet instead of staying here and helping to teach at the Science Academy?" Amanda asked.

Olivia nodded without hesitating.

"He wants this more than I do. You and I both know that he doesn't belong here."

Amanda nodded and they waited until they heard the door creak open and Spock stepped out. Olivia shot up and held her breath.

"Well?" she asked crossing her fingers.

Spock's expression didn't change.

"I will be accompanying you to Starfleet Academy in the morning," he said and she jumped up and hugged him tightly.

He returned the hug after a few moments of deliberation. He was still getting used to her unyielding hugs.

"This is awesome, I'm so glad you're coming with me!" she yelled.

Amanda hugged her son softly and he returned it quickly. She was his mother after all.

"I am so proud of you Spock. I think Starfleet will be a great experience for you, and those you teach," she said gently.

Spock nodded.

"I must go pack…" he said and Olivia nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Spock."

They said their goodbyes and headed off to pack. Upon arriving at Starfleet Academy, they were at the top of their classes and graduated early, both coming back to teach at Starfleet. Their friendship never changed.


	3. Chapter 3

**In my school we have these teachers that sometimes do one on one teaching. It's for advanced students who get special permission by Deans and such. This is kinda like that just in case you get confused. I need to form a bond between Olivia and Kirk. **

**I don't own Star Trek. Just Olivia and my other OC characters. I wish I owned Star Trek!**

**Starfleet Academy (The New Cadets Arrive)… **

Professor Olivia Monroe sat at her desk. She was waiting for the new cadets to walk in. Though she excelled at communications, Professor Spock was instructed to teach that class. She thought how lucky he was that she taught him those languages. She was to teach the strategic analysis class because no one could think of six different strategies in six seconds. She was quite brilliant when it came to strategic defense. She knew that the class wouldn't be filled up at all. It was more of a one on one class for student and teacher to work together. Only those who received special permission from current Captains would get to enter the class. So she would see one student maybe. Maybe she wouldn't even have to work this year! She watched the door and became desperate. She knew Spock had a full class. Communications was the greatest class in her opinion. Captain Pike poked his head in through the door and she sat up straight.

"Captain Pike…how nice to see you, but I assure you that you do not need this class."

Captain Pike laughed out loud by the door.

"See, I told you I'd get you one with a sense of humor," he murmured behind him.

Olivia leaned forward to get a better look. A young man walked into the class and Olivia observed his movements.

"This is James T. Kirk…" Pike started but Kirk cut him off.

"It's Jim. Jim Kirk," he said standing in front of her desk.

Olivia looked at Captain Pike.

"I'm giving him the recommendation needed for your class." Olivia stared at the Cadet and he stared right back.

"Like…George Kirk?" she asked and she noticed that Jim stiffened a bit.

Pike nodded.

"The one and only," he said chuckling.

"Don't tear him apart on the first day okay Monroe? He's sensitive."

A snort came from the front of her desk. Kirk found the comment amusing. Olivia looked behind Pike.

"Are there no others?" she asked and Pike shook his head.

"Just this one…he needs the one on one classes if he's going to accomplish his mission."

Olivia raised an eyebrow. It had become habit since hanging around Spock for all those years.

"And that mission would be?" she asked curiously.

"I'm going to make Captain in three years…" Jim said smirking.

The smirk went away when Olivia snorted.

"Are you serious? Three years? The minimum amount is four and even then…many do not make it…you want to finish in three?" she asked disbelievingly.

Jim nodded without hesitating. Pike chuckled and shook his head.

"That's why I brought him to you…if anyone can make him pass in three years, it's you Monroe," Pike complimented.

"Thank you…Captain…" she said and watched him leave.

It was only her and Jim now.

"So, Professor Monroe…you up for the challenge?" he asked in a cocky tone.

Olivia stood up and closed the door slowly matching his smirk and tone.

"Absolutely."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry the chapters are a bit short but I am trying to cut them at a place where tension is created. Definitely more Spock and Olivia to come. I am trying to form bonds all around. ^_^ Bonding freak! lol**

**Three Years Later… **

Kirk made his way out of the school and headed across the wide lawn towards the teacher's center. He knew she would be there because when they took breaks, she would always head there. Students were sitting on the grass taking a break from all the school work. Following him was Dr. "Bones" McCoy, hot on his heels. They were friends since they both came to Starfleet together.

"Jim, you can't take this test again! It's meant to be taken only once! You're seriously going to try it a third time?!" he yelled trying to keep up with the fast walking cadet.

"Third times a charm!" Kirk cheered.

"It's an impossible test to pass! It's not meant to be passed! I'm telling you Jim she's not going to give you permission to take that test again! They laughed at her when she gave you permission the second time! You asking again will make her the laughing stock of the whole Academy!" Bones yelled at his friend.

"She doesn't care what people think, she's not like that," Kirk said becoming serious.

Bones sighed.

"And how do you know that?" he asked.

Kirk smirked.

"Because she's been my teacher for three straight years and in those years I've gotten to know her really well. She's taught me almost everything I know since I came here with nothing but my charming wit," he said smiling wide.

Bones groaned.

"I still say she's going to kill you, and you're going to ask in the teacher's center?! Every professor is going to be there."

Kirk rubbed the back of his neck and stopped walking.

"Bones…she believes in me. She actually believes in _me_. Her and Pike are the only ones that think I can do this whole making captain thing. So I have to try again…for them…" he said and started walking.

Bones followed and did not make another comment.

Olivia was enjoying her free time. Cadet Kirk didn't let her have much. He was resilient, she knew. He always wanted to skip breaks, even lunch sometimes to keep working, keep training. She did not expect him to want this so bad when she first met him. He surprised her. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts. She looked across from her to see Spock leaning over, his hand gently resting on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, Olivia?" he asked quietly, removing his hand.

Olivia blinked.

"Yes…I'm sorry I was just thinking…" she murmured.

Spock nodded.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked curiously.

Olivia smiled and was about to speak when a Cadet came into the room. Olivia saw Spock's eyes shoot up towards the young girl.

"Cadet Uhura…what brings you here?" he asked quickly.

Olivia saw the way the Cadet looked at him and her smile faded. She was quite beautiful. She knew the Cadet for Spock had spoken about her many times before and had made them meet on several occasions. Cadet Uhura excelled at communications like Olivia. He was quite fond of her, Olivia knew.

"Professor Monroe, Cadet Kirk wants to see you. He says it's urgent. Should I let him in?" she asked politely.

Olivia could tell that Uhura was annoyed at Kirk. _Did they know each other_? Olivia stood up and Spock did the same. Uhura's eyes shifted to Spock.

"This is the third time he's interrupted you on a break Olivia…he always asks for the same thing every year…to take the kobayashi maru test. He does understand the reason for that test, does he not?" Spock asked calmly but she could tell he was slightly irritated.

Olivia sighed.

"He's extremely resilient and he doesn't give up easily. I will speak with him," she stated, heading towards the door.

She noticed that Spock and Uhura followed her out, side by side.

"There you are Professor Monroe, we need to talk!" Kirk yelled from a distance with Bones.

Olivia raised an eyebrow and headed towards them. They met halfway. Spock kept his distance, still standing on the steps of the teacher's center with Uhura. He could hear everything.

"What is it cadet? And please do not ask what I think you're going to ask because the answer is no," she stated firmly.

Kirk gave her his signature smile.

"Oh come on professor you never call me cadet unless you're trying to be serious. You call me what you call me all the time for the past three years. And let me explain why I want to take this test again…" he trailed off as she turned to walk away.

"I will not hear it. You've taken it twice already. Understand the reason for the test and move on," she said, and began to walk towards the teaching center.

She saw Spock waiting for her with Uhura. Maybe she'd go somewhere else. She heard Kirk continue to call her official name and then heard something different.

"Olivia!" he yelled and she stopped walking.

Spock raised an eyebrow and Uhura's mouth opened slightly in shock. A cadet was calling out a professor by their first name. Olivia sighed and bit her lip. She turned slightly. Kirk walked up to her. He was serious in his steps towards her. Bones followed, a little shocked by how he got her attention. Kirk stopped on the side of her and looked at her. She did not look back at him like usual but straight ahead staring at nothing in particular.

"The test is not meant to pass James…no matter how many times you take it. It will always have the same outcome…you will fail. It does not reflect on your way as a Captain. Please…I was wrong to give you permission for the second time and get your hopes up…but a third? I'd be run out of Starfleet. My respect would be compromised. Please reconsider…" she stopped and tensed as Kirk grabbed her face in his hands.

Spock moved down a step seeing this but Uhura stopped him.

"Maybe we should hear him out…" she said.

Spock stopped proceeding down the steps. Olivia stared at the cadet she trained for three years.

"You've believed in me all this time…even when I've failed miserably… and that has happened more then once. You made me into a decent person, a person that could be respected one day. I owe this to you. Let me take this test again. One more time. I can do it I know it," he said never looking away, still holding her cheeks.

Olivia reached up and pulled his hands away slowly still looking at him.

"You have got to be the most persistent person I have ever known…fine…you have my permission to continue to torture yourself with the kobayashi maru test for the third time," she stated quickly.

Kirk's eyes lit up and he hugged her tightly picking her up off the floor.

"I won't let you down!" he exclaimed and took off towards the testing center.

Bones stared at Professor Monroe as she watched Kirk fly passed the students towards the center practically skipping.

"You a glutton for punishment?" he asked her and Olivia laughed.

"I don't know…I cannot seem to say 'no' to him. He's so determined and hopeful…perhaps it rubs off…" she said and looked at Bones.

"I want you there with him, okay?" she said and Bones nodded running off to the testing center.

Spock and Uhura walked up to her.

"What are you doing? Giving him permission to take that test again is unwise Olivia. I stuck by your decision the second time…but a third?" he asked and Olivia looked at him.

"I don't need you to stand by me this time Spock, if you choose…Cadet Kirk is a diligent, determined student…I believe in him and his skills…as you believe in your students…" she said and headed off towards the testing center.

Spock and Uhura followed. Uhura would be on the kobayashi maru test too, Olivia knew. She also knew Spock would be watching. When the lights flickered Olivia thought it was over. When they came back on and she heard Kirk give the order, she couldn't suppress her shock. He passed. Of course there was a glitch in the system when the lights went off, but he did complete the test. She could tell Spock was not happy about this. She was going to say something when Captain Pike spoke up.

"How the hell did he pass your test?" he asked incredulously.

Spock shook his head.

"I don't know."

They were in court. Spock figured Kirk cheated and therefore should be expelled from Starfleet. Kirk did not understand. Spock explained that the test was to inflict fear into the Captain. It was not meant to pass. It was only when Spock brought up Kirk's father that Olivia stood up. All eyes went to her immediately, including that of her best friend Spock. He seemed to be confused as to why she was standing. She made her way down to the podiums and stepped to Kirk's side.

"Council if I may, I would like to say something," she said and they nodded.

She could feel Spock's eyes drilling a hole in the side of her head. She would never go against him unless there was a good reason. She felt this was.

"I feel as though speaking of Cadet Kirk's father has nothing to do with this matter and is a sorry excuse for a Commander that has no case. His son is just as honorable as he was and I can say that because I have taught him for three years straight. I know how he works and how he thinks. I think it is remarkable how he found a way around that ridiculous test. It is supposed to inflict fear however Cadet Kirk found a way around it…turned the fear into something productive…a glitch that saved his crew's life. That's skill, not cheating," she said firmly.

Kirk's mouth dropped a little but Bones made him close it. Bones was in shock too.

"Commander Monroe, why are you defending this Cadet? He has clearly humiliated you…" he was cut off.

"How can you ask me that Commander Spock? He is my one and only pupil. There is no way I am going to let him be expelled for doing his best. He did not humiliate me, this meeting is humiliating. You doubt my abilities as a teacher and by accusing my pupil of cheating, doubt my moral and principles!" she finished sternly.

Spock had never seen her like this except when she defended him against those bullies many years ago. _What exactly did Cadet Kirk mean to her? _He was about to speak when the council spoke up.

"Alright, that is enough…the code of conduct rule book states that he has in fact cheated, Commander Spock is correct on that matter, but, we will not expel him on account of the strong case you make Commander Monroe. Cadet Kirk you will be sentenced to an indefinite suspension until--" the council trailed off as a Cadet ran down the steps and up to Commander Monroe.

It was an alien life form and spoke to her in a different language in her ear. Olivia's eyes widened and Spock moved closer to her. She looked up at him quickly, her eyes not angry anymore but worried.

"What is it Olivia?" he asked softly.

"The planet Vulcan has sent us a distress signal…" she finished and turned quickly to Dr. Bones McCoy. She whispered something in his ear, he nodded quickly, and she took off with Spock not far behind. Everyone cleared out.

**Don't be worried about Kirk and Olivia's relationship. I know where I'm going with everything and everyone! More of everyone to come soon. ^_~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Chapter...^_^ **

**On The USS Enterprise… **

Olivia looked around. She hoped Bones had followed her orders. She looked to Captain Pike. He nodded to her quickly.

"Alright people…let's get this ship off the ground! Punch it!" he barked and everyone sat at their proper stations.

Sulu, the pilot, started the thrusters and off they went into space. The people on board that she knew of were Spock, Captain Pike, Cadet Uhura, Dr. McCoy, Sulu, Chekhov, and hopefully, Kirk. She had whispered to Bones to get Kirk on the Enterprise by any means possible. She turned to see Cadet Uhura running into the room and telling everyone that the signal was in Romulan. When asked how she knew, she said Cadet Kirk told her. He walked in two seconds later. People were surprised to see him there, including Captain Pike. Kirk looked at Olivia and grinned. Bones obviously told him what she said to him. Spock looked to Olivia and raised an eyebrow. Captain Pike decided to let Kirk stay. When they appeared where the distress signal was they saw all the federation ships that left before them destroyed. Everyone on the Enterprise took a moment to regain their composure before they got into a heated discussion. Many questions were raised.

"Why would the Romulans want to attack Vulcan?" Spock asked curiously.

Olivia shook her head.

"The Romulans were never any trouble to us…" she said softly.

Pike shook his head.

"I don't know what's going on but we'll get to the bottom of it."

Olivia typed something into the computer.

"Captain they wish to communicate," she said and Pike nodded.

"Bring them up on the screen," Pike said and a picture of an unfamiliar Romulan appeared.

"Hello USS Enterprise…" he said in a voice that made Olivia shudder on the inside.

Pike walked up to the screen with Kirk and Spock to his left and right. Olivia stood to get a better look. Pike spoke up.

"Who is this? Why is your ship hovering over Vulcan? What are you planning?" he asked firmly.

The Romulan chuckled.

"What's your name?" he asked still chuckling.

"My name is Captain Christopher Pike of the USS Enterprise," he stated calmly.

"Well hello Christopher. I'm Nero. Maybe you could help me here…I am looking for Spock."

Olivia's eyes shot over to Spock, whose eyes were furrowed in thought.

"I do not believe we have ever met…" he stated and Nero chuckled lowly.

"No…not yet…" he said evilly.

Spock tilted his head.

"Not yet?" he repeated and Nero nodded and Olivia saw the Romulan shaking.

"Oh yes, not yet Spock…I have waited so long and now I have finally found you…but you're different…younger. That's a good thing though…now you both can see what I am going to do to your planet!" he yelled moving in his seat excitedly.

Olivia stepped closer this time after hearing that. Nero saw her and his eyes lit up.

"Commander Olivia Monroe!" he yelled and she almost jumped. Nero laughed hard in his seat, throwing his head back.

"This cannot get any better! You are on this ship too?! Oh this is too good to be true!" he cheered.

Olivia's eyes were wide.

"How do you know my name?" she asked curiously.

Nero moved closer to the screen.

"Let me tell you what I'm going to do…I'm going to destroy your planet…make you all watch…then…I'm going to kill you right in front of him…slowly!" he roared.

Olivia flinched but couldn't look away. Pike stepped up.

"I've known these two for years and they have done nothing to you," he stated confidently. Nero sneered.

"Not yet!" he roared.

"Just you wait Spock…I am going to destroy you for taking everything that meant anything away from me! You will watch as her blood runs down my arms!" he snarled.

Spock visibly tensed but only Olivia caught it.

"He didn't take anything from you. You're lying," Olivia spoke up.

Nero's eyes burned.

"I will make your death painfully slow…so your screams echo in his head forever."

Captain Pike slammed his hand on the desk.

"Enough of this! We can talk about this. I'm sure whatever you think Commander Spock did can be all cleared up. Let's not be hasty!" he said trying to get things to calm down.

Nero stared at Olivia. "I think your death will mean so much more to him than that planet of his…" he murmured in thought.

Olivia looked at Spock and he looked back at her.

"I think you have been wrongly informed…Spock and I grew up together…we are friends, as is everyone on this ship…killing me isn't going to destroy him I assure you," she said firmly.

Spock continued to stare at her.

"Now who is the liar? I know first hand how much your death will destroy him…he would give up Vulcan and six other planets if he had too…to protect you…he told me so himself. Maybe not in those words…" he trailed off thinking again.

Spock cleared his throat.

"I do not recall saying any of that to you…nor do I recall _ever_ speaking with you…" Spock stated, his voice lacking emotion.

Nero chuckled.

"Alright…let's make this easy then…give me the girl and I will leave the planet alone."

Kirk spoke up.

"Are you serious man? Or have you lost it completely? No one is going over to your ship!" he yelled back but Pike hushed him and looked at Olivia.

"I will do what you say Captain…" she said softly and Kirk's eyes widened.

"Are you seriously going to make her go over there?! They'll kill her, no way!" Olivia stared at Pike intently waiting for his orders.

Pike sighed.

"No way…" he said still staring at Olivia.

He then turned to the monitor.

"I, on the other hand, would be happy to come aboard your ship…" he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Captain…" she whispered and he smiled at her.

Nero grinned.

"Sure you can come aboard the ship Christopher. I'll greet you myself. Come on over," he grinned evilly.

Pike went to head to the ship's shuttle when Nero cleared his throat. "I will be waiting for you…" he said and signed off.

"Do you have a plan?" Olivia asked Pike.

He sighed.

"Sort of…Sulu, Olson, and Kirk, since you're not even supposed to be here…come with me. Spock you're in charge…Olivia…First Officer. Be careful, all of you," he finished.

"You too…Captain…" Olivia said and smiled at him.

He nodded and the group walked off to the shuttle. Spock stepped to the side of Olivia.

"If they attack Vulcan…" he stopped as Olivia interjected.

"I know…you're Captain…you have to stay here …but I don't…I'll get them out of there if the time calls for it…" she said knowing what he was going to ask.

He nodded.

"Thank you…Olivia…" he said.

It was only when Captain Pike was taken hostage and Sulu, Olson, and Kirk were flying at top speed to gain access back to the turbo lift, that trouble hit. Olson was killed when he opened his parachute too late. Sulu and Kirk fought with some Romulans and completed the task of fixing the turbo lift, when the beam of light went down into Vulcan. Sulu got thrown off the platform and Kirk jumped after him. Chekhov pin pointed their location in the air and got them out just in time. As they got transported back to the bridge on the Enterprise, Olivia and Spock were heading their way.

"You don't have much time…" Spock said as Olivia fixed her belt and stepped onto the turbo lift. Olivia could tell he did not want her to go…at least not alone. Kirk's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, watching his comrade prepare to leave.

"I'm going to go get as many people off of Vulcan as I can," she said calmly.

Kirk went to protest but she looked at him and her look shut him up. Then she smiled.

"I'll be back, James…no worries," she said and looked at Spock.

"If you lose communication with me…count to ten and then tell Chekhov to get as many people as he can out of Vulcan," she said and Spock nodded once.

"Be careful Olivia," he said quietly.

Olivia nodded and disappeared. Kirk turned to Spock.

"You just sent her on a suicide mission!" he yelled and ran back to the others to monitor her frequency. Spock followed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews and support! It motivates me to keep writing! ^_^ I'm glad you guys like some of the changes I threw in there. **

**Back On Vulcan…**

Olivia's feet felt the hot, sandy Earth beneath her. She was on Vulcan. She ran to where she knew Spock's parents would be. She knew her own parents had left the planet some time ago. As she entered the mountainous cave, she saw them all. Amanda saw her first and Olivia saw relief rush into her eyes. They ran to each other and Amanda hugged her tightly. Olivia returned the hug and cleared her throat.

"We need to go…now!" she yelled and grabbed Amanda's hand pulling her along with her.

Sarek and the other Vulcans followed, some being caught and left behind in the rubble. They got out of the mountainous dome dirty but unscathed. Olivia grabbed her communicator.

"Okay Chekhov, get us the hell out of here!" she yelled as debris began falling off the mountain.

Spock watched as Chekhov pressed away at his PADD quickly. He was calm on the outside but on the inside he was panicking. He just wanted them all on board the Enterprise. Nero's face appeared on the screen.

"Did you think it was a good idea to let the girl, you would do anything to protect, go to a dying planet alone with no defense, and not think I would take advantage of this opportunity?" he asked grinning evilly.

Spock stared at the screen.

"I have factored that in when making the most logical choice. She will be aboard this ship momentarily. You don't have enough time…even if you tried," he stated calmly, but those who knew him well heard the edge in his voice.

Nero laughed.

"Spock…Spock…Spock…what about if there was interference with the turbo lift you have? You forget…my technology is more advanced then yours!" he roared.

Spock's attention was ripped away from the screen to another screen by screams. His mother was screaming. Chekhov panicked.

"I'm having trouble with the turbo lift! I don't understand it was working perfectly two minutes ago!" he yelled pounding in buttons.

Olivia pushed Amanda behind her with the other Vulcans as Romulans made their way towards them. Nero had his people transported to the dying planet to make sure Olivia and the others did not get back.

"Chekhov now would be a great freaking time to beam us up! Romulans are here!" she yelled into the communicator.

Everyone on the ship was concentrating on getting them back. Chekhov yelling out caught their attention.

"Okay I think I got it!" he yelled and pressed a button.

Olivia watched as several Vulcans including Sarek started to get beamed up to the Enterprise. She turned to check on Amanda, who was also being prepared to beam up when her eyes widened. Romulans were right behind Amanda.

"Amanda, watch out!" she screamed not realizing she had not turned her communicator off.

The crew on the Enterprise could hear everything. The Vulcans were transported on board but Olivia had moved to get Amanda out of the way. They were still on the planet.

"Chekhov, do it again! Beam them up! Do it again!" Kirk yelled frantically and Chekhov began punching in numbers into the PADD.

Olivia fell to the floor with Amanda. She had successfully gotten her out of the way but in doing so they had not been transported to the Enterprise. The trouble now was that there were four Romulans that were there trying to kill them on a planet that would be gone in minutes…no seconds. Amanda stood behind Olivia.

"Come on guys…can't we all just get along?" she asked and the Romulans grinned evilly.

Olivia shook her head.

"No?" she asked and a Romulan swung.

She ducked out of the way just in time and threw her fist into his face in a way that instantly broke his nose. Spock had taught her well.

Kirk standing behind Chekhov didn't calm the boy's nerves as he tried to find a way to get them out of there. The planet had seconds and Olivia and Amanda had less. Screams on the monitor made everyone stop and hold their breaths as things got eerily quiet. One scream was of shock while the other was of pain. The crew listened as Sulu began to try to help Chekhov. Spock was about to pass out but held his composure as well as his breath. Two of the most important people in his life were in danger and he could do nothing.

Olivia fell to the floor hard, holding her arm tightly. She was not expecting them to charge all at once. Blood ran down her arm and through her fingers. She immediately began to get dizzy. She did not like blood. She was happy though because even though she was bleeding profusely, the four Romulans were all dead.

"Olivia, are you alright?!" Kirk yelled into the communicator.

Spock waited for a response as well. Amanda ran over to her and held her arm tightly, applying pressure. Olivia winced. Amanda let tears fall from her eyes.

"It's okay; it's a scratch…" she said, trying to calm the crying woman.

"It's just a scratch…" she said into the communicator.

Amanda looked to the girl she called a daughter and cried harder.

"I'm serious, it doesn't really even hurt. It's a clean cut, easily bandaged. I have a great doctor aboard the ship; he'll fix this up in no time," she tried to sound confident.

Amanda ripped a piece of her dress off and tied it around Olivia's arm tightly causing Olivia to gasp. She heard Chekhov over the radio and her blood ran cold.

"I can only teleport one at a time…" he said quietly.

They didn't have that kind of time. Olivia acted quickly. She knew Spock could not make that choice and if he did it would logically be her but emotionally be Amanda. He would be torn and never be able to live with himself no matter what his decision was. She spoke before anyone could.

"Well I have a job and it's to get as many as I can off this planet. Beam Amanda up first…I'll wait," she said her voice cracking slightly.

Spock caught it, so did Kirk. Amanda stared at the young girl being so brave.

"Chekhov…that is an order…you send for Amanda first. Understood?" she said firmly.

Chekhov hesitated and then spoke.

"Alright Lt. I will send for you right after though!" he said confidently.

Olivia smiled. He was a good kid. He didn't understand that there would be no after for her. That once Amanda was transported up, the planet would die with Olivia still on it. There just wasn't enough time.

"Okay Chekhov…thanks," she said, truly thankful that the young kid was trying so hard to save them.

Spock looked away from the monitors. He couldn't watch them any longer. A feeling he thought he had suppressed for a long time came to the surface. Lose his mother, or the girl that saved him so many years ago, his best friend? He leaned onto the desk subtly, trying not to cause attention. He had to be strong; he was acting captain after all. Uhura watched him closely. She could tell he was falling apart even though he looked calm on the outside. No one would be able to tell he was losing control.

Olivia smiled at Amanda while waiting for the lift.

"Do you remember when your son brought me home that day?" she asked quietly, trying to take her mind off the matter at hand. The Enterprise became quiet, all listening to the conversation while Chekhov prepared the lift.

"Of course…" she said quietly. Olivia nodded remembering.

"That was a good day for me," she said softly. Amanda smiled.

"He saved me that day…but…I lied to you about how," she said and Amanda furrowed her eyebrows.

Spock listened intently. Olivia continued.

"It was him…he was being tormented by those bullies not me…they were saying these awful things to him…about you…about Ambassador Sarek…" she started and hesitated.

Amanda nodded listening.

"I finally decided to say something…I'd seen them pick on him before, but I don't know it just really irked me this time around. The bullies shoved me…called you names…and that's when Spock attacked them," she confessed.

Amanda sniffed. "Why are you telling me this now?" she asked softly.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Because I have never lied to you except that day…and I wanted you to know that your family really did change my life…" she trailed off.

Her eyes were glassy but not one tear fell. Amanda moved closer to her and took Olivia's hand.

"Then I wish to tell you something…I have lied to you as well…" she said and Olivia looked at her kindly.

The turbo lift was working and Amanda starting disappearing.

"What's that?" Olivia asked quietly.

Amanda smiled.

"I promised that I would always be there for you and Spock…" she said and quickly yanked Olivia into the turbo lift and stepped out all in one movement.

"No!" Olivia screamed.

"Mother!" Spock shouted.

Olivia was beamed up to the Enterprise.

**Please keep reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back On the Enterprise…**

Everyone froze on the Enterprise as they watched the planet Vulcan, disappear before their very eyes. Olivia reappeared in the turbo lift, her hands outstretched but holding nothing. Her eyes were blank and glassy. Her hands dropped, not even reaching for her bloodied shoulder. She didn't even make an attempt to leave the turbo lift. She just stood there, staring out at where Amanda should have been standing. Kirk and Bones ran to the lift but Spock could not move. He stared at the screen that showed that only one person made it back. Olivia's knees buckled and hit the floor. She still stared at nothing. Kirk opened the doors to the turbo lift and ran inside, Bones hot on his heels.

"Olivia, hey look at me, you're going to be okay. Bones how bad is it?" he asked holding her by her good shoulder.

Bones removed the cloth bandage and inspected the wound.

"It's deep but I can fix this up…no problem," he said quickly standing up.

Olivia made no attempt to move. Kirk looked at Bones.

"She's losing a lot of blood Jim so I need to get her to the sickbay now."

Kirk scooped Olivia up with no protest and carried her off to sickbay with Bones. Spock had heard them say 'sickbay' and proceeded to the elevator in cool but hastened steps. He was also in a trance of some sort. His mind was elsewhere. Uhura followed him into the elevator and stopped it.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she said and kissed him softly starting with his lips and working to his cheek then neck.

She hugged him tightly and the hug reminded him of Olivia's tight hugs. He returned it delicately. She pulled away slowly and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you need? Tell me," she asked twice.

Spock swallowed hard trying to keep on a mask of no emotion.

"I need…everyone to continue to act admirably…" he said and pressed the button so the elevator could move again.

Uhura nodded and kissed him softly. This time he returned it. He needed comfort and she was offering it to him. The elevator came to a stop and he headed out not looking back once.

**Sickbay… **

They had just finished placing the white bandage on her arm when Spock entered the sickbay. Kirk was sitting next to her while Bones sealed the wrapping. Olivia hadn't said much but at least now she was coherent. She answered McCoy's questions and spoke quietly to Kirk. She was still dazed. Spock walked up to the three and Olivia did not look at him. She couldn't face him. McCoy finished up and called Kirk over for something. Olivia knew it was to give her and Spock time alone…Kirk did too but was quite reluctant. He still didn't get along with the pointy eared bastard, as he called him. Once the two were gone, Spock spoke.

"How is your injury?" he asked quietly.

Olivia kept her head down.

"Fine…" she said softly.

Spock stared at her.

"Why will you not look at me?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I don't want to see the pain…or the hate on your face."

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"I do not hate you Olivia…I do not think it is logical for someone to hate another for attempting to save their family."

Olivia looked up at him and immediately wished she hadn't. The pain was all over his face, but he was right…there was no hate.

"I failed…I didn't save her…she's dead and it's all my--" she was cut off by Spock.

"Do not blame yourself…my mother made a choice…she chose to save you…be grateful to her as she would have been to you," he said quickly and Olivia met his eyes.

"Why can't you just admit you're hurting? Yell or scream or something? Why must you put on that fake emotionless face with me when you know I know you better then that? You're hurt and angry so be hurt and angry!" she said raising her voice.

Spock continued to look at her, his face unchanged.

"I must continue to captain this ship…I do not have time to reside on my emotions pertaining to what has happened…perhaps when you are ready, you can join us upstairs. Your company is missed," he finished and turned around.

He heard the soft sobs as he reached the elevator and hesitated. He wanted to go to her, to comfort her, to let her comfort him, to stay with her and just be with her. He stepped into the elevator and turned around. He saw her face buried in her hands. She was trembling. His feet moved to go to her. The elevator door closed.

**On the Bridge… **

Spock had decided it would be best to go back to get help. Kirk disagreed and voiced it highly.

"We must gather with the rest of Starfleet…to balance the terms of the next engagement," Spock stated calmly.

"There won't be a 'next engagement!' By the time we've gathered, it'll be too late! But you say he's from the future and knows what's gonna happen, then the logical thing is to be unpredictable!" Kirk fired back.

"You are assuming that Nero knows how events are predicted to unfold. The contrary, Nero's very presence has altered the flow of history, beginning with the attack on the USS Kelvin, culminating in the events of today, thereby creating an entire new chain of incidents that cannot be anticipated by either party," he finished smoothly.

Uhura added, "An alternate reality."

Spock nodded.

"Precisely. Whatever our lives might have been if the time continuum was disrupted…our destinies have changed."

Kirk continued to resist until Spock ordered him to be removed. Kirk fought against it. Spock pinched the nerve on Kirk's neck causing him to pass out. He had a portable shuttle arranged to take Kirk off the ship. When Kirk was taken care of, he returned to his duties. Olivia came up from the sickbay. She put on her best face and walked to the bridge. She was greeted by her comrades warmly. She looked around for one in particular.

"Where's James?" she asked softly to Bones.

McCoy sighed.

"The genius over there had him removed from the ship…sent him to some freaking glacier," he said angrily.

Olivia's eyes widened and her composure was lost.

"He did what?!" she exclaimed a little louder then she intended.

She turned to look at Spock who was in fact looking at her.

"You sent James off the ship?!" she yelled walking up to him.

Spock stood up.

"He was becoming a liability. I could no longer have his presence on this ship," he said coolly.

"Permission to speak freely sir," Olivia asked.

Bones moved up to her.

"I tried this already."

Olivia went for it anyway.

"Are you making a logical choice, sending James away? Probably. But the right one? Absolutely not!" she yelled and Spock took a deep breath.

He had just had this conversation with McCoy.

"As I have already said to Dr. McCoy, I intend to assist in the effort to reestablish communication with Starfleet. However, if crew morale is better served by my roaming the halls weeping, I will gladly defer to your expertise. Excuse me," he said and walked away, leaving Olivia wide eyed.

McCoy moved to her side.

"I said those same words to him. I got that same answer from the green blooded hob goblin. Don't take it personally."

Olivia's eyes lowered and her face became blank.

"Too late…" she murmured walking to her station and sitting down.

Spock felt guilty right after the words came out of his mouth. He did not mean to say those things to her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes Kirk does indeed become Captain. I haven't changed it that much. ^_~ I must inform you guys that since the Nero thing is almost over I have continued writing my own storyline since we have no clue what happens after the Star Trek movie. I just continued with my own thing so the plot will be all mine but the characters (minus Olivia) are still not mine. Unfortunately. ^_^**

**On Delta Vega… **

Kirk was saved by the last person he ever thought would save him. He was also confused. Upon landing he outran two huge creatures. One almost got him but someone whose face was covered scared the beast off with fire. When revealed to Kirk, he realized the person was Vulcan.

"James T. Kirk," the Vulcan said shocked.

"Excuse me?" Kirk responded.

"How did you find me?" the Vulcan asked.

"Whoa...how do you know my name?" Kirk was more then confused.

"I have been and always shall be, your friend," the Vulcan stated simply.

"Wha…" Kirk trailed off shaking his head.

"Eh…look…I-I don't know you."

The Vulcan smiled.

"I am Spock," he stated firmly.

Kirk's eyes widened.

"...Bullshit."

After the mind meld Kirk was literally brought to tears from the experience. Spock Prime waited for him to recover.

"I forgot to warn you that the experience may be a bit intense for the first time."

Kirk cleared his throat and turned to Spock Prime.

"The things you showed me…that's why Nero's here…he blames you for the destruction of his planet and the death of his wife?" he said reflecting.

Spock Prime nodded. Kirk frowned.

"And that's why he wants to kill Olivia so bad…he got the planet, now he needs the girl? He's not trying to hurt the Spock on my ship…he's trying to hurt _you_…_you_ love Olivia."

Spock Prime nodded again, this time slower.

"In the near future certain events take place that bring Olivia and I together. We engage in a love that defies all logic…though I do not see it now at this time…I will realize that she and I belong together…" he finished smiling warmly.

Kirk nodded.

"You realize you're a total ass to us all right now right?" he asked and Spock Prime chuckled.

"I was quite difficult back then…bear with me…it will be worth it…" Spock Prime hesitated before asking his question.

"How is she? Olivia is she well?" he asked and Kirk knew that Spock Prime loved her greatly.

"You should ask her yourself…come back with me…she'll be there…" he said but Spock Prime shook his head.

"I cannot do that. It would not only compromise my position but it could possibly change things and I will not deprive myself of the love I have with Olivia to just see her once," he stated firmly and Kirk nodded.

"Alright, well get me somewhere where I can get back on my ship!" he said and they took off.

They met up with the Scotty, who Spock Prime seemed to know. Scotty could warp them onto the moving ship. Before they departed, Spock Prime told Kirk that if he wants to become Captain, that he would have to emotionally compromise the Captain at the moment. Kirk nodded and said his goodbyes. Scotty went with him. They managed to make it back on the ship, though Scotty did get transported into their water system. Kirk got him out.

**Return to the Enterprise… **

The alarms went off for intruders on the ship and Spock looked at one of the monitors. When he saw Kirk and an unknown person he raised an eyebrow. _How did they get back on the ship? _The officers were escorted to the bridge in front of the crew. Olivia walked up to the front to see Kirk. He winked at her and she smiled, happy that he was okay.

"We are traveling at warp speed. How did you manage to beam aboard the ship?" Spock asked curiously.

"You're the genius. You figure it out," Kirk shot back and Olivia's smile faded to one of uncertainty.

"As acting captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question," Spock said still remaining calm.

"Well, I'm not telling, Acting Captain. What? Did…" Kirk smiled.

"Oh, now that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation? That doesn't--" he was cut off when Spock turned to Scotty.

"Are you a member of Starfleet? Spock demanded of the Scotsman.

"I…ah, yes. Can I get a towel, please?" Scotty asked politely.

"Under penalty of Court Marshall, I order you to tell me how you came to beam aboard this ship while traveling at warp," Spock asked firmly.

"Well…" Scotty began.

"Don't answer," Kirk interrupted, calm but firm.

Everyone turned to look at Kirk.

"You will answer me," Spock said, a bit of growl and menace to his voice.

"I'd rather not take sides," Scotty said, grinning in a friendly manner and stepping back slightly.

"What is it with you, Spock?" Kirk demanded, stepping forward, getting in Spock's face.

"Huh? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset," Kirk said daringly.

Olivia froze.

"If you are presuming that these experiences in anyway impede my ability to command this ship you are mistaken," Spock replied.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary to command. Did you see his ship? Did you see what he did?" Kirk asked calmly but cruelly.

"Yes, of course I did," Spock said and Olivia started biting her nails. A nervous habit from childhood.

She could tell Spock was hurting.

"So are you afraid or aren't you?" Kirk lashed but Spock responded quickly.

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion," Spock snapped.

"Then why don't you stop me?" Kirk taunted.

"Step away from me" Spock ordered.

"So what is it like, not to feel anger, or heartbreak? Or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?" Kirk went on.

"Back away from me," Spock said in a deadlier voice than before, his temper rising.

"You feel _nothing_! It must not even compute for you," Kirk said, his voice cold.

Olivia flinched.

"You _never _loved her!" Kirk yelled but was cut off when Spock lost it, letting all emotions come to the surface.

He repeatedly hit Kirk, not caring if Kirk blocked because he always had another fist coming. He wrapped his hand around Kirk's neck, beginning to choke him. Everyone stared in shock. Olivia shook her head and successfully jumped out of her daze.

"Stop it!" she yelled running over and grabbing Spock's arm, trying to pull him off.

"Spock! Stop it! You're going to kill him! Please stop!" she screamed in his ear but he would not let go.

Only when a heavier, deeper voice called his name did he slowly let go. Olivia's grip loosened as his did and she helped Kirk up. Her eyes connected with Spock's for a split second but she looked away. Spock turned to see his father standing there.

"Doctor I am no longer fit for duty," he told McCoy as he reached him.

"I here by relinquish my command based upon the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ships log," he said quietly before he exited the bridge quickly.

Olivia turned to Bones who spoke to Kirk.

"Great job Jim, now we don't have a Captain!"

Kirk looked at Olivia.

"You're his First Officer…I know that means you should be Captain…but I know you'd rather not be…so let me do it…" he said and Bones smacked his head.

"Are you insane?! She may be the only one who can get us the hell out of here!" he cried but Kirk continued to stare at Olivia.

"I know you know I can do it…let me prove to you that those three years weren't a waste of your time…turn the position over to me and remain as my First Officer…please."

Olivia took a deep breath.

"This isn't the academy anymore James…people could die here…many people could die…" she said and Kirk nodded.

"I am fully aware of that. I can do this."

Olivia nodded slowly.

"Okay then…what are your orders…Captain Kirk?" she asked and he grinned.

Bones smacked his head again.

"Bones buckle up," Captain Kirk said.

Spock was walking down the hall trying to escape to anywhere when his father stopped him.

"I wish to speak with you…my son."

They found themselves at the turbo lift, Spock staring at the spot his mother would have appeared. His father sighed. He could tell his son was in a bad place.

"Speak your mind, Spock," he said gently. Spock continued to stare at the turbo lift.

"I fear that would be unwise," he murmured.

Sarek eyed his son carefully.

"What is necessary is never unwise."

Spock lowered his head. He was so lost. Sarek took in a deep breath.

"Spock…you once asked me, why I married your mother. I married her because I loved her," he said and Spock's head shot up.

Realization began to set in and Spock's head cleared up. It was clear to him now…what he had to do.

**Back on the Bridge…**

Spock returned to the bridge with a plan. He was to go over to Nero's ship and find a way to unlock the laser drilling into the water by Starfleet Academy and rescue Captain Pike. Kirk thought for a moment.

"I can't let you do that," he said. Spock continued.

"Romulans and Vulcans are similar. I can easily obtain their knowledge quicker then anyone aboard this ship."

Kirk thought for a minute.

"I'll go with you."

Spock spoke.

"I would cite regulation but I know you would just ignore it."

Kirk grinned.

"See? We are getting to know each other!" he said happily smacking Spock's arm.

They headed to the turbo lift and Olivia and Uhura followed behind them. Spock went and waited patiently on the turbo lift and Uhura followed. Olivia tried not to look. It hurt her heart too much. Kirk gave the order to Scotty and walked onto the turbo lift. He finally noticed the display of affection from the two to his left and the lone woman watching them. His eyes saddened. He wanted to tell her that it would all work out, that Spock really loved her and that they would have a love that defied all logic. But if he did he could mess something up and he wasn't going to do that. Spock and Uhura were mumbling to each other quietly. Olivia bit her lip. She would not break up such a nice moment for her best friend, no matter how much it hurt to watch. Kirk took in a deep breath when Spock said Uhura's first name a loud.

"Nyota…" he said quietly.

Olivia looked to the floor and when she looked back up, her face held a small smile. Kirk was wowed by how quickly she could hide her true feelings. It must have taken a lot of practice. Nyota didn't seem to want to leave Spock. Olivia smiled and looked down. She was going to leave when Kirk held up a finger.

"Hold on a second!" he said loudly causing the attention of Spock, Olivia, Uhura, and Scotty.

He walked off the turbo lift towards Olivia and she smiled faintly.

"Good luck James…" she trailed off as his lips connected with hers in a passionate kiss.

Olivia didn't know what was happening. Kirk pulled away slowly staring into her eyes. She blinked and stared back. He leaned into her ear and whispered to her.

"He's totally staring at us and I'm not even looking…be patient…I have a strong feeling he'll get smarter when it comes to you eventually," he said and Olivia showed a real smile.

"You are too much James…too much…" she said and kissed him lightly on the cheek in thanks.

"Good luck and be careful…" she said quietly to the both of them and backed away.

When Kirk jumped back onto the turbo lift, he looked at Spock.

"So her first name's Nyota…" but Spock cut him off.

"I have no comment on the matter…" he said quickly.

Kirk nodded. Spock looked at him.

"You and Olivia…" but Kirk cut him off.

"I have no comment on that matter…" he said grinning.

They were both beamed aboard Nero's ship.

**Please Review. I like reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**On the Narada… **

They were beamed right into the enemy's territory. They used their phasers to get by them all. When one was down Spock turned to Kirk.

"I can mind meld with him…" he said quietly.

Kirk nodded.

"I'll cover you."

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Kirk nodded.

He found the location of Captain Pike and of a shuttle. They both ran to the shuttle where it opened and welcomed Spock. Spock turned to Kirk.

"Why do I feel that you are not telling me important information?" he asked curiously.

Kirk sighed heavily.

"I can't tell you this part…he said it would change things and I'm not going to destroy our chances at something good. So deal," he said about to leave.

Spock spoke.

"This task has a 4.3% chance of success…" he said and Kirk turned around.

"It'll work," he stated confidently.

"Jim, in the event that I do not return please tell--" Kirk cut him off quickly.

"Spock, it'll work." They both nodded and went their separate ways. 

**On the Enterprise…**

Olivia watched as the two set out to handle the mission. She was panicking. Spock just blew up the laser and Kirk was currently retrieving Captain Pike. Chekhov groaned.

"Oh no…the turbo lift is jammed from that side and communication is down…I cannot contact them to tell them how to fix it…" he cried covering his face.

"That damn turbo lift needs some serious repairs!" Bones yelled angrily.

"What the hell are we going to do now?!" he turned to Olivia.

"Scotty can you beam me to the shuttle Spock is on? I can attempt to fix it from there…" she said quietly.

Scotty nodded.

"Good luck Captain, just remember to pull the lever that should be on that shuttle. It will reconnect all transmissions and get the turbo lift kicking," he said as she stepped onto the turbo lift.

"Thanks Scott, what if the lever happens to not be there?"

Scotty shrugged.

"Pray?" he suggested and he hit the button.

She was gone.

**On Spock's Shuttle…**

Spock had successfully destroyed the laser and was now headed to the Narada. Hopefully, Kirk had gotten out and he could do what needed to be done. It was only when someone started to materialize on the shuttle that he became confused. Olivia opened her eyes to Spock's shuttle. She had never seen such a thing so high tech. Her eyes found Spock's eyes and they stared at each other for a moment.

"What are you doing here Olivia?" he asked softly.

Olivia walked over and sat down next to him.

"The turbo lift is jammed; communications are down…we can't be teleported back right now. But I'm pretty sure you've figured that out…so whatever you're going to do…you have to do with me in mind," she said carefully, searching the shuttle for the lever. She found it and pulled it down. Nothing happened. She let it be.

Spock clenched his teeth.

"Olivia…you should not be here," he started calmly but she cut him off.

"Neither should you!" she snapped.

"What? You were going to just crash this shuttle into the Narada and think I'd be okay with that?! You think I'd be able to live and go on with that?!" she yelled at him.

He had never seen her like this. And she had never yelled at him like this.

"I'm not going to sit by and watch you die!" she roared, the tears fell down her cheeks slowly.

She didn't even feel them. Her breathing came out in short gasps but it just made her more determined to say what she had to say. She'd wanted to say it since it happened.

"I'm sorry Amanda died! I'm so sorry! I wish it was me on that planet and not her! Maybe then she could put you in your place when you do something as unintelligent as this!" she cried.

Spock stared at her, listened to her quietly. He dared not speak. She tried to quiet down her sobs but they came out harder.

"I've been your friend for many years now…I'd like to think I know you pretty well. You are the one person in this life I trust with everything…so if you die…I die too," she finished softly.

After a brief moment of silence Spock decided on his words.

"Olivia…you are incredibly necessary to me," he stated simply.

Olivia's head shot up and she stared at him.

"Did I tell you? My father said he married my mother because he loved her…" he said and Olivia's eyes widened.

"I wonder if she knew that…perhaps she did because then why would she stay with him on Vulcan for so long?" he said more to himself then to her.

"I am troubled by the slight chance that she did not know he loved her like he did…I know I would want the person I am with, to know that I am with them because I love them…but how? How would I know how to show that to them? I do not have the capacity to display emotion as Jim has, or anyone on board for that matter…which brings me to my next inquiry…will someone ever be able to love me when I am not entirely sure I can return that love the way they need me too?" he stated not looking at her.

"How will I ever be remembered if I have no one?" he asked quietly.

Olivia had calmed but the tears still fell off her cheeks.

"I'm pretty sure Amanda knew Sarek loved her…she stood because they had a love that defied logic…and that kind of love is the strongest kind. If someone does not accept you for who you are…they do not deserve what ever kind of love you are willing to share. And you have me…always. I will remember you as you are right now…but the day I met you…it was your eyes that stuck out to me," she said reaching up and outlining them carefully.

Spock relaxed against her touch.

"Your eyes were so different from other Vulcans…so handsome…so human…they held all of your emotions…I could tell when you were sad or happy or angry just by looking into them…I'd know your eyes anywhere…"she said tenderly about to remove her hand from his face.

His hand stopped hers, keeping her hand pressed against his cheek. She smiled softly and left her hand there. His cheek was warm. Spock gazed at her intently. He touched her wet cheek gently and an accidental mind meld occurred. The past came up showing her with him every step of the way in quick glances: defending him as children, standing up for him to the council, taking him with her to Starfleet Academy, getting him away from Vulcan, away from people that shunned him and brought him to people that accepted him. She made sure that he was comfortable, didn't leave his quarters at night when they had first arrived at Starfleet because he was so used to Vulcan that anywhere else actually alarmed him, gave him night terrors. He would wake up in a sweat after a terrible nightmare and she would be there by his side, wide awake, calming him down. She was always there…and he had virtually abandoned her in every way possible. He put most of his time into his work at Starfleet, putting together the kobayashi maru test, enjoying his class of nearly 200 students, enjoying the company of Nyota, being needed everywhere but where he was truly needed. What if she had experienced night terrors? What if she woke up in a sweat, needed him by her side? What if she just had a bad day and needed someone to talk too? She was always there for him…he was never there for her. She loved him and he had ignored it all this time.

Olivia pushed off Spock and almost fell to the floor in a daze. Spock caught her and balanced her.

"What the hell?!" she cried holding her head.

Spock looked at his hand.

"Forgive me…I did not mean to frighten you…I could not prevent it," he said staring at her.

Olivia nodded.

"It's okay but a warning next time, alright? What did you see?" she asked curiously.

Spock moved closer to her.

"I am sorry that I was not there for you Olivia…you displayed so much love for me and I ignored it all this time because I was blind to it…" he said bluntly.

Olivia felt her heart stop…or at least speed up so fast she couldn't even feel it anymore.

"What?" she asked simply.

"You were always there…through anything and everything…where was I when you needed me? I will not let that happen again…I am here now…" he said sternly and Olivia smiled slightly.

He moved closer to her and she furrowed her eyebrows. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him in a tight embrace. Olivia returned it quickly, tears falling down her cheeks again.

"I do not wish to be the reason for your tears any longer Olivia…" he said into her neck.

Olivia shuddered. She would stay there forever if he let her. They both pulled back slowly, reluctantly, their faces only inches apart. She could feel his breath on her face. She grasped his cheeks between her hands.

"I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else…" she said peacefully.

Spock smiled faintly.

"Neither would I…" he countered.

The shuttle was close to the Narada now…any minute and it would collide with the ship. Spock pulled Olivia to him, holding her tightly in his arms. They prepared for impact when they heard it. The transmission was working. Chekhov was cheering.

"I got it! I got it!"

They started to swirl and were teleported onto the Enterprise with Kirk and Captain Pike. Kirk looked shocked to see Olivia on the platform with them but nodded to her anyway. They were all safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**On the Enterprise… **

Kirk walked over to the monitor with Spock at his side.

"Nero, surrender and we'll be glad to offer you some assistance," Kirk stated firmly.

Spock turned his back to the monitor after hearing Kirk offer surrender terms to Nero.

"Captain, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Showing them compassion. It may be the only way to earn peace with Romulus. It's logic, Spock. I thought you'd like that."

Spock shook his head once.

"No, not really. Not this time," he said glancing over to Olivia.

They both turned back to the screen in which Nero was saying how he'd never surrender and would rather die many painful deaths before doing so. Kirk nodded.

"You got it," he said turning away and going to sit in the Captain's chair.

Spock followed.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here," he said happily and Sulu started the engines.

The black hole opened and Nero's ship was sucked in, disappearing. The Enterprise rocked and groaned.

"Sulu, warp speed!" Kirk yelled and Sulu turned to him.

"We're already in warp speed Captain! The black hole's magnetic field is pulling us towards it!" he yelled.

A heavy jolt rocked the Enterprise sending many of the crew flying. Olivia hit the floor hard and felt herself being pulled, except no one was pulling her. She looked down and realized that there was a tear in the ship on the outside. She was being dragged because of the electromagnetic pull. She was wearing a metal belt. People were stumbling and falling everywhere. Olivia removed the belt and it went flying against the wall. People around her did the same. She grabbed onto a pole to help herself up but it broke and sent her flying towards the tear with her still holding it. She let out a scream as her feet literally left the ground. She tumbled towards the tear that was getting bigger. It wasn't opened but if the outside tore anymore then they'd all be dead within seconds from decompression. Firm hands gripped her wrists and yanked her towards them. She had her eyes closed but managed to open them to see pointed ears. When she opened them bigger she realized it was not Spock…it was Sarek! She held onto him tightly. Spock looked over to try to find his father and friend. His eyes widened somewhat seeing his father holding onto Olivia tightly. He made his way over to them, helping them up and pulling them to a safer area. Kirk was trying to think quicker. Olivia grabbed onto his chair.

"James, we need to secure that tear!" she yelled and Kirk followed her finger.

"It's our only shot at getting out of here!" she added. Kirk nodded.

"Do you think we can fix it from the inside temporarily? Just to get away from the black hole? Then worry later about dying a horrible death of inhaling space?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Yes!" she screamed over the turbulence.

Kirk stood up and gave the order. They managed to temporarily patch up the hole from the inside and successfully get out of that area. The black hole disappeared and everything became quiet in space. The Enterprise was battered and in need of serious repairs. They were far from Earth though and that tear did not look like it would make it until then.

"That can't be fixed from the outside," Kirk said looking at it.

Olivia sighed. No male could fit through the hole from the outside to fix that tear. They'd make it worse before making it better. Spock caught Olivia's eyes and his body tensed. He knew what she was thinking.

"I can try…" she said quietly.

Kirk looked at her.

"Hell no."

Olivia rolled her eyes. The turbo lift rumbled and a man materialized onto the platform. Kirk's eyes widened.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the older Vulcan.

Spock looked at the older Vulcan curiously. He had never seen him before. Neither had the other elders. Spock Prime smiled warmly at his friends. They did not know who he was and he would try to keep it that way…but he had to do one thing before he left. He walked in and Spock took a step forward but Jim held out his hand.

"He's a friend…" he said calmly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows. Olivia stared at the mysterious Vulcan as he walked towards her.

"Hello…Olivia Monroe…" he said slowly.

Kirk could tell by the way he spoke her name that Spoke Prime never stopped loving Olivia. He actually said her name slower to relish in hearing it longer. Olivia frowned.

"Do I know you…" her voice trailed off as she stared into his eyes.

Those eyes she would recognize anywhere. Her eyes widened a considerable amount and Spock looked at Jim. Jim nodded that it was okay.

"I have come here to tell you something. Something very important…"

Olivia didn't blink. She couldn't believe who she was staring at. It was Spock, but he was older. And he was looking at her with the one emotion she longed for her Spock to look at her with…love. Olivia's hand rose slowly and reached for the older Spock's cheek. Spock Prime closed his eyes as her hand touched his face. He did not ever wish to forget that touch. His hand reached up and placed it on top of her hand touching his cheek. The crew knew they should look away. They knew it was an intimate moment but they couldn't bring themselves to turn away. They were entranced, curious.

"You…you know who I am?" he asked her softly, his voice wavering with emotion.

Olivia smiled. It was a smile that lit up her face.

"Of course I know who you are…" she said tenderly.

Kirk grinned. He knew she'd know.

"I'd know those eyes anywhere…" she said smirking.

Spock's eyes widened noticeably large, while Spock Prime just smiled.

"How I've missed you…" he said taking her face in his hands.

Olivia smiled.

"Well here I am…" she said grinning.

Spock Prime bent down carefully and hesitated. Olivia moved up to him, their faces so close. Olivia closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. Her lips touched his softly in a sweet kiss. Spock Prime pulled away slowly. It had been forever since he had touched her, let alone kissed her. Olivia was in a daze. She was so happy that Spock lived to a ripe old age. Spock Prime became serious.

"I need to speak with you privately…please."

He stated and Olivia looked to Kirk who nodded.

"Alright everyone back to your stations! Olivia, take him to the turbo lift. It's quiet there…" he said and Spock Prime nodded a thank you.

Spock turned to Kirk. "Is that…" but Kirk cut him off.

"Don't ask…."

When the two were alone in the turbo lift, and no one could hear them, Spock Prime spoke.

"Olivia…I need you to do something for me…it is of extreme importance…" he repeated.

Olivia nodded.

"What is it?" she asked.

Spock didn't take his eyes off his older self. He watched the two as their lips moved, trying to figure out what they were saying. Kirk walked up to him.

"It's rude to stare you know?" he said jokingly.

Spock looked to his captain.

"Do you think he is telling her about the future?" Spock asked slowly.

Kirk frowned.

"You know who he is?" Kirk asked taken back.

Spock nodded.

"The eyes she'd recognize anywhere are my own…she doesn't look at just anyone like that…" he said still staring.

Kirk grinned. So he did notice her looks for him.

Spock Prime took a breath.

"Soon…you will be given a choice…it will affect the lives of everyone on this ship…including my own," he stated gravely.

Olivia furrowed his eyebrows.

"What would you like me to do?" she asked softly.

Spock Prime sighed. He really shouldn't be doing this. It was a selfish act but he figured he deserved to be selfish at least once.

"I need you to stay on the Enterprise…no matter what…always be under the command of Jim Kirk…stay with us…do you understand?" he asked sternly.

Olivia frowned.

"I have no intention of leaving the Enterprise…nor any reason too," she stated confused.

Spock Prime sighed. "You will...Olivia…you will," he stated somberly.

Olivia tensed. She saw it in his eyes. She knew he was cheating fate, changing her destiny and possibly the destinies of everyone else. Spock Prime touched her cheek softly.

"Please Olivia I need you to do this for me…" he said almost desperately.

Olivia nodded slowly. Spock Prime continued.

"Call me selfish, but I want to see him have the love that I got to experience first hand. A love that defies all logic. It gets us through tough times. Promise me…you'll allow him to experience the love you gave me," he finished.

Olivia let some tears fall. She'd never cried so much in her life like she did today. Spock Prime smiled.

"I have frightened you…" he stated.

Olivia nodded. Spock Prime chuckled.

"Do not be scared. Everything will work out. We _will_ be together Olivia. I believe not even fate can change our love for each other."

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I promise…I'll love you forever…" she said slowly.

Spock Prime nodded.

"_I_ have no doubts about that…but _he_ does," he indicated nodding to Spock.

"…he is still incredibly inexperienced in the emotions of love…he will go with his head not his heart. Change that for me before I make the biggest mistake of my life."

Olivia nodded quickly.

"I'll try," she stated simply.

He kissed her forehead tenderly and backed onto the turbo lift.

"Oh…you do not have to climb out and fix the tear…it can be patched up from the inside well enough until you reach Earth. Have Lt. Scott do it," he said simply and disappeared.

Olivia stood in the turbo lift room for a while and thought about the conversation. A light but firm hand gripped her shoulder and she turned around quickly coming out of her thoughts. She smiled seeing her Vulcan friend.

"What did I tell you?" he asked curiously.

Olivia smiled at the realization that he knew who she was talking to.

"To keep taking care of you," she fibbed quickly.

She never lied to him but this was necessary. Spock raised an eyebrow and Olivia chuckled lightly.

"Spock…" she said becoming serious.

"I meant what I said on that shuttle…" she said quietly.

Spock smiled slightly at her.

"So did I…" he said softly and they walked back to the bridge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Starfleet Academy…**

Olivia watched her cadet of three years become captain and it made her so proud. He had earned it in every respect. He looked at her as they pinned the metal on him and grinned. She smiled wide at him as he relieved Admiral Pike of his duties on the Enterprise. Admiral Pike was more than pleased. She quietly walked towards the USS Enterprise. It was all fixed up and ready for a new mission. She looked to her left and saw Spock talking with his older self. She decided to leave it alone and let them have their talk. She walked onto the ship and smiled. Kirk was sitting in the Captain's chair. She smiled at him and nodded. He did the same. She was about to take her seat at her station when Spock came aboard.

"Permission to come aboard Captain," he stated smirking slightly.

Kirk smirked back and stood.

"Permission granted."

Spock came on and went up to Kirk.

"I understand you do not have a First Officer and I would like to recommend myself for the position. If you like a can provide character references," he stated calmly.

Kirk smiled.

"It would be my honor to have you as my First Officer."

Olivia smiled and Spock nodded thanks to him. He walked over to his station by Olivia and sat down glancing at her. She turned her head slightly and smirked at him. He returned the smirk. He would not tell her what his older self had said to him. Not yet. Kirk walked over to his chair and smacked Bones on the shoulder.

"Bones buckle up!" he said happily and sat down in the Captain's chair.

Spock Prime smiled. He had told his younger counterpart of certain events he knew would lead him in the right direction. He had not told any of them of the struggles they would have to endure to get there though. He smiled remembering his crew…his friends…his family.

"Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the starship Enterprise. Her ongoing mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life-forms and new civilizations; to boldly go where no one has gone before."

**I am continuing on with my own story from here. That's why this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be arriving soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is the continuation from the movie. I hope you enjoy where I take everything. Please review! ^_^**

**On the Enterprise… **

Olivia stared out the large window of the Enterprise. It was so quiet on board. She let her eyes close momentarily. She was bored and quite happy to be so. They had basically been assigned to go and explore worlds, seek out new life-forms and civilizations. So they were taking their sweet time. Olivia didn't mind. She was quite happy to be doing absolutely nothing. She was brought out of her thoughts by the feeling of eyes on her. She turned slightly to see Kirk eyeing her from the Captain's chair. When their eyes connected he got up and walked over to her.

"You okay Olivia?" he asked kindly.

Olivia smiled. He called her by her first name and she liked that. She considered them good friends now, not just student and teacher. She nodded once and turned to continue looking out into the abyss that was space.

"Yes…I'm fine just…captivated," she said softly.

Kirk smirked.

"And what captivates you Olivia? Pointy ears and raised eyebrows?" he whispered grinning.

Olivia turned to him quickly.

"Captain? I would prefer not to discuss this with…" Kirk cut her off.

"Hey, talk regular!" he said loudly, causing the attention of the rest of the crew, who were also extremely bored.

Olivia took a deep breath. She would not be subtle.

"James, it's not any of your business so shut the hell up!" she said firmly and quite loudly.

Everyone's jaw dropped and Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk grinned.

"There we go! That's the professor I know so well!" he cheered.

Olivia suppressed a small smile.

"You are a complete jerk sometimes Captain Kirk…I am surprised you have not been reprimanded for your unethical behavior," she stated in a brash tone and looking at him dead in the eye smirking.

Kirk returned the smirk and said in an equally smug tone.

"I'll agree to be reprimanded if you're the one to do it, Commander Monroe…"

Olivia's eyes widened slightly at his tone. _Had he meant it the way it sounded? _Olivia smirked slightly.

"And how exactly would you like me to reprimand you Captain?" she pushed on, curious to see where the conversation would go. She wasn't busy at the moment.

Kirk beamed at the challenge.

"I like creativity…and I'm sure you're full of surprises Commander," he teased, pushing it further.

He would not budge first. She was a tough competitor though. Olivia chuckled somewhat nodding. She was going to give in. Kirk spoke first.

"I'll make you a bet…" he said quickly, knowing she was going to give.

Olivia looked at him and smiled.

"And that would be?" she asked him curiously.

"I bet that I can get you to agree to go to dinner with me by the end of this week," he said smugly.

Olivia's eyes widened and she glanced at the rest of the crew. They were staring and not even trying to pretend to do something else.

"And if you don't?" she said faintly.

Kirk smiled at her softly.

"If I don't…you pick your prize," he stated simply.

Olivia snorted.

"You'll let me have anything? I doubt that Captain. Don't tease."

Kirk shook his head.

"Not teasing…you can have anything…within reason of course."

Olivia nodded.

"Alright…but I'm not one of those girls Captain…I do not swoon for your charm like others do…" she said smirking.

Kirk smirked.

"Exactly…you're a tough competitor…but you have weaknesses…I'll get my dinner," he stated confidently.

Olivia shrugged.

"Maybe you will maybe you won't," she stated simply.

The crew was enjoying the entertainment that Olivia and Kirk were providing. Spock could have lived without it. It bothered him that Olivia was okay with the fact that Kirk flirted with her constantly. Uhura glanced at Spock.

"Are you alright Spock?" she asked softly so no one could hear.

Spock looked to her and nodded once. He then continued to stare at the scene in front of him. Uhura bit her lip. She knew Spock and Olivia were friends, but was that all? Sulu cleared his throat.

"Captain we have a problem," he said quickly.

Olivia and Kirk turned to look at him.

"What's that?" Kirk said in an authoritative tone.

Sulu struggled with his PADD and soon Chekhov was struggling with his PADD as well. Scotty buzzed up to the bridge from downstairs.

"Uh, captain, we have a problem here…" he said unsurely.

Kirk groaned.

"What problem Scotty?"

Scotty buzzed back.

"Sir we should land…now!" he said and then Kirk heard crashing and a loud bang that shook the ship.

Kirk looked to Olivia, who was steadying herself.

"Get down there and get them out from that deck! Bring them up here!" he yelled and she nodded and took off.

Spock stood and Kirk nodded.

"Go with her!" he yelled another order and Spock followed Olivia out the door.

Kirk turned to Sulu.

"Land this ship Mr. Sulu! Find a planet with some air and land this ship now! I don't know how much time we have!" he yelled over the noise that now screeched throughout the ship. Red lights flashed everywhere.

Sulu nodded and Chekhov plotted a course.

"The planet Romulus is close to our coordinate captain! Should we send a signal to them and let them know we are in need of assistance?!" he called back and Kirk took a deep breath.

Again with these damn Romulans. Hopefully none were like Nero. They were part of the Federation as well so maybe there was nothing to worry about.

"Yeah do what you have to!" he yelled and Sulu began the landing process.

Olivia and Spock had gotten everyone out of the lower deck and onto the bridge. They walked up to Kirk.

"Captain we are in landing sequence. Have you found a suitable planet?" Spock asked curiously.

Kirk looked up at him slowly. He would not think this was a good idea.

"Yeah, Romulus…" he said quickly.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Is that wise Captain?" he asked delicately.

Kirk shook his head.

"Probably not but we need to land her now." Olivia took a deep breath.

Spock and Kirk looked to her.

"What is it?" Kirk asked.

Olivia looked at Kirk.

"My family is currently stationed in Romulus Captain…" she said.

Kirk could have sworn Spock's eyes widened slightly.

"This is a bad thing?" Kirk asked.

The two Commanders nodded simultaneously.

"Commander Monroe has an estranged relationship with her family because she befriended me," he said quietly and Olivia nudged him.

"Come on, get off that, that's not the reason," she said trying to reassure him.

Kirk frowned.

"They're not speaking to you because your friends with Spock?" he asked curiously.

Olivia sighed. Spock cleared his throat.

"They believe that the reason they were asked to leave Vulcan was because my father and the council did not appreciate the fact that Olivia had asked me to accompany her to Starfleet. The high council blamed her for, how would you put it, 'tricking' me into choosing Starfleet over their renowned science academy," he said seriously.

Olivia shrugged.

"I don't think that is the reason," she said less convincingly.

Spock looked at her and she didn't look back.

"They are residing in Romulus…because it is the exact opposite of Vulcan…" she stated softly.

"As you know, they are a distant branch of the Vulcan species…but refuse to suppress their emotions making them quite violent at times," Spock continued.

Kirk nodded.

"Captain we're clear for landing!" Sulu called back and Kirk nodded.

"Alright let's try to land as easy as possible."

The Enterprise hit the dirt ground below and gave a few jolts before coming to a complete stop. They were on Romulus. Kirk stood up.

"Alright, Commander Spock, Commander Monroe, Lt. Uhura, and Lt. Scott come with me. Bones watch out the ship and keep in constant contact with me. Try to get in contact with Starfleet. Let them know where we are."

Bones nodded.

"Be careful Jim…they're Romulans…" he said and Kirk nodded.

The small group headed off the ship.

**New Chapters coming soon! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Remember I love reviews!**

**On Romulus… **

Kirk stepped out onto the dry patch of grass outside of his ship. Spock was close to his side and Olivia was on his other side. Uhura and Scotty were behind them. Two Romulan officers walked towards them not hesitating once.

"Your names," he stated simply.

Kirk stepped forward.

"My name is Captain James T. Kirk…this is my First Officer Commander Spock and my First Strategist Commander Monroe. The two behind me are my Communications Officer Lt. Uhura and my First Engineer, Lt. Scott."

The Romulan nodded.

"State your business here."

Kirk nodded.

"There's a problem with our ship…I just need some time to fix it…maybe borrow some of your supplies…could use a little help too," he stated.

The Romulan looked at his partner who nodded.

"Follow me," he said but was stopped when two people made their way towards the group.

Olivia felt the presence. Her eyes widened. Spock glanced at her.

"Is it them?" he asked and she nodded.

Kirk frowned. The two Romulan guards bowed politely as the two stopped before them.

"We'll take it from here," a deep, gruff voice said firmly.

The two guards nodded and walked away. Olivia stared at her parents. They were a lot older then she remembered them.

"Olivia?" her mother's eyes became softer.

"Is that you?" she finished.

Olivia mustered up a smile.

"Hi mom…father…" she said the last part cautiously.

Her mother smiled.

"Oh it is you! Look at you! You've grown!" she said happily and walked towards her daughter hugging her.

Olivia tensed slightly but returned the hug delicately. Olivia's father hadn't moved from his spot. Olivia's mother pulled away.

"Spock, I am terribly sorry for what happened to our planet…and of course I heard about your mother, Amanda…she was a wonderful woman," she recounted hugging him as well.

Spock also tensed slightly but softly touched her back in return. Kirk raised his eyebrows seeing Spock hug Olivia's mother.

"I'm Rita Monroe…" she said politely extending her hand towards Kirk.

"You must be Captain James T. Kirk of the USS Enterprise?" she said quickly.

Kirk took her hand shocked.

"You've heard about me?" he asked perplexed.

"I have done my homework on every Starship in Starfleet. I did not know Olivia and Spock were on this particular Starship though," she stated calmly.

Kirk nodded.

"I'm sorry to have caused any trouble if we have, but we really need to check on our ship," Kirk said trying to get back on track.

Rita smiled.

"Of course, you'll want to talk with my son Rafe about that. He is very well acquainted with engineering and such. I call it a passion…he calls it a hobby," she said chuckling.

Olivia walked forward.

"Rafe is here?" she asked curiously.

Rita smiled.

"Yes sweetie…" she said trying to smile.

Olivia nodded and her face became grim.

"He's still upset because I left?" she stated more then asked.

Rita smiled sadly.

"You two were inseparable and then you picked up and left abruptly…he forgives…it's the forgetting part that's difficult," she tried.

Olivia's father stepped forward.

"You should be so lucky that he forgives you. I do not forgive _or_ forget so easily," he said walking up to her quickly.

Rita covered her mouth.

"Victor, don't!" she yelled to him.

Olivia prepared herself. Spock stepped in front of her and with one quick stride was in between them. He was as tall as her father now. Olivia's eyes were wide looking up at Spock. Victor was just as stunned that the once quiet, emotionless boy had moved in the way of the two. He had never interfered before. Things became quiet, too quiet. Kirk wanted to know what the hell was happening. Uhura saw Spock move so quickly in front of the two and Scotty stood quiet.

"Get out of my way," Victor seethed.

Spock turned to face him calmly.

"The last time you walked towards her like that…I did nothing but watch until it was over. You are sadly mistaken if you think I will let such a thing like that happen again…sir," he added in a tone that was very un-Spock like.

Kirk watched alertly, his hand on his phaser. Victor backed off angrily. He knew that he was no match for the Vulcan.

"Take them to Rafe and then get them off this planet…" he fumed and walked off.

Spock still remained in front of Olivia in the same spot. Rita tried to smile.

"It's been a rough couple of years for us…" she tried but stopped.

"I'll take you to Rafe…he'll be pleased to see you," she said and was about to turn when she realized no one was following.

Olivia stared at Spock thoughtfully. He glanced at her from the side.

"Captain, why don't you go ahead with Lt. Uhura and Scott? Commander Spock and I will catch up in a moment," she said quickly.

Uhura was disappointed. She didn't know what was going on but she felt threatened for some reason. Rita nodded and began walking. Kirk frowned.

"Everything okay?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded.

"We'll find our way to you…just give us a minute." Kirk nodded and walked off reluctantly with Uhura and Scotty.

When they were a distance away Spock let out a deep breath…like he'd been holding it all this time. Olivia took his face in her hands and his hands rested on her wrists, keeping them in place.

"You did not have to do that for me," she stated softly making him look at her.

"Yes…" he stated quickly.

"…I did," he finished.

Olivia stared at him and he stared back.

"I watched him hurt you once before and did nothing to stop it. I thought that it was not my place…that will not happen again Olivia…I will not allow it."

Olivia smiled.

"Spock…thanks…" she said almost inaudibly.

He nodded once. Her hands fell from his face slowly as he released her wrists.

"We should catch up with the others…" she said and they headed off to the main square.

They caught up in time to see Rita tell a Romulan to retrieve her son. Rita turned seeing Olivia and Spock catch up to the group.

"I just sent someone in to get Rafe…" she said sweetly.

Olivia nodded. Kirk moved back a step to line up with Spock.

"Rafe is your brother right?" he deduced.

Olivia nodded.

"Her twin brother…" Spock added.

Kirk raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had a twin brother!" he whispered loudly.

Rafe came out of the vessel he was working on. He had long, dark brown hair and his eyes were exactly the same as Olivia's, light green. He was built well and his complexion was like hers. One could tell they were related.

"My better half finally comes to visit!" he called, making his way down the ramp to the group.

His voice was deep but cheerful as he grinned at Olivia. When he reached the group he hesitated in front of her.

"Spock. Good to see your passive aggressive face again," he nodded once.

Spock nodded once in return, a small smirk playing on his lips. Olivia smiled slightly. Rafe rolled his eyes.

"You see what happens when you have a Vulcan as a best friend? You get to be just like him! Give your twin a hug Livvy!" he yelled picking her up and hugging her tightly.

Olivia smiled wider as she was picked up in the air and bear hugged. She returned the hug tightly.

"I've missed you Rafe," she said when he put her down.

"Ditto, you didn't call or write…I even started to lose our connection…that is until…" he trailed off and shut up.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Until what?" she asked curiously.

"Well…you got hurt one time…I felt that. It was your shoulder, a deep gash or something…hurt like hell. You need to be more careful. I feel those things too! I've watched myself for years, not one injury, all for your benefit and I'm in engineering!" he said.

Kirk, Uhura, and Scott all had the same expression…confusion.

"What's he talking about?" Kirk leaned over to Spock.

"Due to the fact that Olivia and Rafe are twins…they have a connection both physical and emotional. They can feel the others pain, joy, and other such emotions."

Spock realized Kirk was lost so he tried to dumb it down.

"Olivia was hurt recently in her attempt to get people out of Vulcan…her shoulder was injured. Rafe…being her twin…felt the pain that Olivia experienced. Though he was not physically harmed, he still felt her pain mentally. This kind of mental connection is rare among twins but Olivia and Rafe are quite gifted…although they may not think so," Spock finished.

Kirk nodded.

"Can they do anything else?" he asked genuinely curious.

Spock nodded.

"I believe they can communicate with each other through telepathy. Though they have not used it in front of me…Olivia has mentioned it," he finished.

Kirk frowned at his friend. Spock was acting weird. He was distant and cautious. It did not look like he wanted to be there. When Kirk returned his attention to the scene before him, Rafe was talking to Scotty and handing him tools. Scotty looked impressed and happy to be talking with Rafe. Olivia was watching the interaction with Uhura. Rita was not there anymore. He looked around.

"Where'd your mom go Olivia?" he asked.

Olivia looked at him.

"She went to assist my father with something…" she said quietly.

Kirk noticed that Spock had tensed slightly when she said that.

Kirk frowned.

"Spock, you okay?" he whispered to his First Officer.

Spock looked around.

"I do not see why I am needed here Captain…perhaps I should go back to the ship...it is unwise for me to remain here," he said quietly.

Kirk tensed. He had never seen Spock like this. He was on edge, overly alert, like he was prepared for something to happen in any moment. Rafe smirked at something Scotty said and turned to Kirk.

"Hey Captain I'm going to need to look at your ship myself. Lt. Scott over here described what he thinks it is and I think a visual would be better, if that's okay," he added smiling.

Kirk nodded.

"Yeah, sure, no problem, just follow us and we'll take you there."

Rafe nodded, picking up his tool belt and following Scotty and the others. Olivia walked up to Spock, who was in the front walking with Kirk. She felt the tension in the air and was concerned.

"Is everything alright over here?" she asked the two quiet men of the bunch.

Scotty and Rafe were yapping away about engineering. Kirk looked at Spock who didn't look like he was going to reply.

"Yeah I think this planet just makes us all a little uncomfortable…" Kirk lied.

He was fine. It was Spock he was concerned about.

**I have Jury Duty tomorrow. Let's see what happens with that! ^_^ I'll try to update soon. Review for the time being!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay People! I need Reviews! Reviews are what I thrive on! Let me see some love! And thanks to those who added me on their fav stories list. Much appreciated! ^_~**

**On the Enterprise…**

The group returned to the ship and Bones let them on board. After quick introductions, Rafe went down to the main engineering deck with Scotty. Everyone resumed their positions on the bridge. Olivia knew something was wrong. She could feel it and the fact that Spock was on edge wasn't helping. _Could no one else feel it? This tension in the air?_ She rubbed the back of her neck deep in thought.

"_**Livvy, hey Livvy I'm talking to you!"**_ Rafe said loudly.

Olivia jumped and turned around. She then looked to the sides of her. Rafe wasn't there. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. She could have sworn she just heard him.

"_**Livvy I'm connecting with you! Try to connect back! I need to tell you something important!"**_ Rafe yelled and Olivia flinched.

He was in her head.

"_**Rafe?"**_ she thought and she could have sworn she heard a chuckle.

"_**Oh yeah…we are online now Livvy…extrasensory perception is a go!"**_he cheered and Olivia smiled.

Spock had been watching her and figured out what was going on. He watched silently as she developed her telepathy with her twin.

"_**Why are we connecting? Can you not just come up and tell me?"**_she thought.

Rafe sighed.

"_**No…not this…Livvy. We have to get you off this planet and fast. Make sure your face is straight…"**_ he said seriously before continuing.

After a moment, when Olivia composed herself, Rafe spoke.

"_**Dad is pissed that you're here. He blames you for the Vulcans making us leave their planet. He's trying to figure out how to keep you here…and send the others off without you...he's trying to hurt you…" **_he said and Olivia couldn't help but turn a couple of shades whiter.

Spock stood up quickly causing the attention of Kirk and the rest of the crew.

"_**Why would he want to do that?! Why won't he just let me go? What is he planning to do with me?"**_ she yelled beginning to panic.

Rafe cleared his throat.

"_**I don't know Livvy…but he told me to make sure I get you to stay or he'll hurt your crew members and make you stay himself…"**_ Rafe whispered in her head like someone would hear them.

Olivia groaned softly. She would never want anyone on her ship hurt because of her.

"_**They wouldn't just leave me here Rafe…" **_she said slowly.

Rafe was silent.

"_**He'll kill if he has to Livvy…he's not the dad you remember as a child. He's changed…he's different now. He'll get you to stay. No matter what,"**_ Rafe finished.

Olivia's eyes were wide.

She was scared. She did not want anyone to get hurt let alone die because of her.

"_**I don't know what to do…"**_ she said sadly.

Rafe groaned.

"_**Aw Livvy don't do that I feel that emotion ten fold!"**_ he complained and cut the connection.

Her hand reached her chest and grabbed the area over her heart. _What the hell was she going to do?_ Soft but firm hands gripped her cheeks and she felt herself pulled towards someone. She looked up shocked to see Spock staring at her, his eyes revealing concern.

"Olivia, why are you crying? What's happened?" he asked hurriedly his voice coming out mono tone, but to those who knew him well, laced with worry for her.

Olivia frowned and looked at his thumb as he gently wiped it across her cheek. She saw the wetness on his thumb and her eyes widened. She finally felt it. The tears streamed down her cheeks and she had not even noticed! What was worse was she was on the bridge in front of everybody! Olivia Monroe did not cry in front of people! Kirk stood up but did not move. He was shocked. His professor had never cried like that. It was seriously freaking him out. Spock was the only one who had reacted. It startled him that tears fell from her eyes out of nowhere. She did not cry for just anything and this event had caused him to think that she was hurting internally. Olivia tried to take a deep breath but it came out in a shaky gasp.

"We have to get off this planet Spock…we have to get off now. All of us." she whispered and Spock pulled her along with him to the ship's elevator.

She would not want people who respected her to see her in this compromising position. He would take her somewhere isolated and talk with her there. When they reached the elevator Kirk came out of his shock and turned to them.

"Where are you two going?!" he called and before Olivia spoke Spock answered.

"We are heading towards the sickbay Captain…Commander Monroe is not feeling well…" he said quickly and when Kirk looked to Olivia she nodded slowly.

The elevator door closed.

"You lied…" Olivia said quietly.

Spock turned to her.

"Not entirely…something is wrong with you and we are heading _towards_ the sickbay," he concluded.

Olivia would have chuckled if she didn't feel so sick. They passed the sickbay and went into Spock's private quarters. Olivia stood in the middle of the room. She felt drained and her head hurt. Spock walked up to her his hand grazing her neck softly.

"What happened? What did Rafe tell you?" he asked softly.

Olivia took a deep breath and tried to stop the world from spinning.

"He said my father was trying to hurt me…that he was going to make me stay on the planet and make you all leave without me. He said that if you refused…he would kill everybody on the ship…" she said the tears falling again.

Spock wiped her tears tenderly.

"That is not going to happen, Olivia. I would not leave without you…" he said, his tone taking on a deadlier tone as the next statement came from his mouth.

"Your father is not going to harm you Olivia…and if he tries it will be him that is harmed…"

Olivia looked at the ground. She was trembling immensely and her knees buckled. Spock held her up and she buried her face in his shoulder not caring if he was uncomfortable. Her body shook and her sobs were muffled by her pressing her face into his shoulder. Spock had not moved at first, unaware of how to handle his distraught friend, but then returned the hug tightly letting his head rest on her shoulder. He had never seen her like this and it frightened him though he would not show it. He also did not like the fact that he did not know how to comfort her. He held her close as her tears stopped and her sobs faded. She rested in his arms unmoving.

"We have to get out of here…" she mumbled quietly.

Spock nodded once.

"Agreed…I have had a bad feeling about this planet ever since we landed…" he said almost inaudibly.

Olivia pulled away slightly and looked into her friend's eyes. They always comforted her. His arms never released her. Their faces were dangerously close. She could feel his breath on her face. She knew she could kiss him if she wanted too. She knew that he would not pull away either. She even knew that he would return the kiss with a passion that could match her own. He loved her. She knew this. But she did not kiss him. Right now, he was in a relationship with Lt. Uhura. She would not do that to the communications officer or to Spock. She would be patient. She would wait. Spock stared back at her the whole time. He knew he could kiss her if he wanted too. He knew that she would not pull away either. He even knew that she would return the kiss with a passion that could match his own. She loved him. He knew this. But he did not kiss her. Right now, he was in a relationship with Lt. Uhura. He would not do that to the communications officer or to Olivia. He would be patient. He would wait. Olivia stared at him the whole time. They both pulled away reluctantly. They both knew it was not the right time. Spock Prime had told them both at separate times that they would know when they needed each other; they would know when they would not have to hide their love for each other. Now was not that time. Olivia moved away from Spock and walked towards the door.

"I'll see you back at the bridge…" she said softly.

Spock nodded once.

"I would not be concerned of what Rafe said…it will not happen," he stated quietly.

Olivia offered a small smile and left the room.

Kirk watched as Olivia made her way up to the bridge. They nodded to each other. She looked a lot better, more like the instructor he was used too.

"Rafe fixed the problem so we can get the hell out of here," Kirk said thanking Rafe with a handshake.

Rafe nodded smiling slightly. Spock returned to the bridge and stood by Kirk, who sat down in the Captain's chair. Rafe turned to Olivia.

"Are you going to say goodbye to mom?" he asked delicately.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"You can tell her goodbye for me…I have no intention of leaving the Enterprise," she said, her voice calm.

Rafe frowned.

"Mom will be disappointed…she's missed you all this time."

Olivia nodded.

"I have missed her too…but father will be with her…and where he is I will not be…I'm sorry," she said firmly.

Rafe nodded.

"Well then at least show me out. I may not see you for a long time," he said grinning.

"Of course…" she said smiling and the twins headed to the exit and down the ramp.

At the end of the ramp, Olivia stopped. Rafe turned to her.

"Well Livvy…it was nice to see you again…" he said and Olivia detected a change in his vocal patterns.

She furrowed her eyebrows slightly.

"It was nice to see--" her voice trailed off as she felt a pin prick in her side.

"--ouch," she mumbled and glanced down to see Rafe holding a small vile with a sharp end.

_A syringe?_ Olivia's eye widened and she was about to speak when her world started spinning. She grabbed her head and tried to focus on her brother.

"R-Rafe…what did you do to me?" she asked, her words jumbled.

Rafe shrugged.

"I had to Livvy…we need you here…" he said in her ear.

Olivia lifted her head to look at him.

"Could have just asked…" she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Rafe chuckled.

"You have a sense of humor…would have never guessed that," he said to her gently.

Olivia shook her head slightly trying to make the fuzziness go away.

"Rafe…this is not going to solve anything…really…this will put your planet at risk with the Federation. My c-crew will look for m-me…they'll f-find me…" she struggled to find the words.

The haze was thickening around her eyes.

"W-What did you inject me with?" she asked slowly.

Rafe shrugged again.

"Dad gave it to me to give to you…said it would make it easier to apprehend you…he says you're quite the warrior…Spock taught you how to defend yourself a while back or something like that…I don't know," he said thinking.

Olivia closed her eyes. She wasn't feeling very well. Her reactions were on a sort of delay. She wasn't reacting to the matter at hand like she thought she would be. She was calm, relaxed. Olivia took in a deep breath but it turned into a shaky gasp. Rafe opened up his communicator.

"I got her dad…get down here now. Bring mom…" he said and closed it.

Olivia shook her head and some of the fuzziness cleared momentarily. She hid that fact and waited until Rafe was distracted by her mother and father coming their way. She shook her head again and swung. Rafe stepped back but still got caught somewhat and stumbled off to the side. Olivia turned around and stumbled up the ramp.

"C-Captain…" she tried to cry out but her voice came out in a choked whisper.

The drug she was given messed up her sensory and verbal skills temporarily. She had made it up the ramp and was about to enter the ship when a hand on her ankle stopped her. The grip was strong and unkind. Olivia grabbed onto the side of the ship as tightly as she could. Her father's grip did not loosen and was painfully strong.

"Mom, give her this one…" Rafe said handing Rita another syringe.

Olivia forced in a deep breath.

"C-Captain!" she fought through the haze that was overwhelming her.

She felt a sharp pain in her leg. This time, the haze cleared and Olivia felt a burning sensation run up her leg and spread throughout her entire body in seconds. She cried out and let go of the side of the ship to try to stop the burning. Her body hit the cold steel of the ramp and she felt blood come to her lips. She tried to grab onto something but her father pulled her down the ramp. Kirk had heard the scream and flew out of the chair, where he was waiting for his Strategist. Spock was at his station and also stood and moved quickly to the exit. Uhura followed but stopped at the top of the ramp with Bones. Sulu waited for the signal for takeoff and Chekhov was trying to wait for orders and also looking to see what was happening.

"Hey! Let her go right now that's an order!" Kirk roared, the words flying out of his mouth.

He wasn't sure if he had the right to order Romulans around but he wasn't saying it as a Captain so much so as a friend. Victor picked up Olivia, who he successfully got off the ramp, and held her tightly against him. Olivia's eyes were shut tightly. Rita walked up to her daughter and pulled out a phaser. She pointed it at Olivia. Rafe watched from the side.

"This phaser is not set to stun Captain Kirk…get back on your ship and get off this planet," she said simply.

Spock looked at Kirk. He wanted to speak but thought better of it. His human side would show for sure and he could not let them see his feelings for Olivia. It would do her no good. Kirk held up his hands.

"Okay let's just take it easy okay? That's your kid. You're not going to shoot her…" he said trying out a method of reverse psychology.

Rita glared at Kirk and hit Olivia hard with the phaser in the face. Olivia cried out but that only made the burning sensation intensify. She forced herself to try to calm down. The burning sensation deepened when she moved or displayed explicit emotion. She felt the blood flow freely off the side of her face and tasted the metallic liquid in her mouth even more but kept her eyes closed. Her mom knew how to hit. Kirk raised his hands and stepped closer, as did Spock, but they stopped when Rita pointed the gun closer to Olivia's head.

"Alright I get! You'll shoot her if you have to! I get it! Please just stop, don't hit her anymore okay?! Let's work this out!" he tried desperately.

"Sure…get back on your ship and fly off…everything works out!" Victor said loudly.

Spock's hands balled into fists. He had to stay in control for Olivia's sake and his own. It would be bad for everyone if he lost his reserve. Olivia groaned as the burning subsided for the moment. She opened her eyes painfully slow. Her vision was blurry but she saw Kirk and Spock standing at the bottom of the ramp. She made out Uhura's and Bones' outlines at the top of the ramp. She glanced to her side and saw Rafe staring at her. He looked conflicted.

"_**R-Rafe…c-can you hear me?" **_she thought and watched as Rafe's eyes widened slightly then returned to normal.

"_**What is it Livvy?"**_ he said, his voice somber.

"_**Rafe…please…I belong on the Enterprise…please, help me…" **_she begged.

Rafe's eyes became sad.

"_**I'm so sorry Livvy…I didn't want it to be like this…but mom and dad run this section of Romulus…they call the shots…I obey…"**_ he said gently.

Olivia scoffed and caught her parents' attention as well as the attention of Spock and Kirk.

"Like their dog…" she whispered out loud and Rafe's eyes flared up.

He walked towards her and grabbed her from their father's hands.

"What the hell did you just say to me?!" he roared.

Olivia closed her eyes forcing the burning to stop. It had flared when Rafe grabbed her.

"I said…" she began, catching everyone's attention.

"…like. Their. Dog…" she finished and Rafe wrapped his hands around her throat.

This was exactly what Olivia wanted. She knew her parents wanted her alive. They would knock Rafe out and it would be evenly matched. And maybe she could help out some. Her breathing was cut short and she didn't struggle. She couldn't. She heard a jumble of loud voices but only made out Spock and Kirk's vocal pattern. She heard the sound of a phaser go off and opened her eyes quickly as the hands around her neck loosened and something in her head clicked loudly. Like a connection being cut. Her heart dropped. Rafe's eyes went blank and he dropped to the floor. Olivia was caught by her father. Tears fell from her eyes.

"RAFE!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She couldn't see for the tears had blurred her vision, she started to flail, ignoring the extreme burning and severe pain that flew throughout her body. Her father held her tightly but she still screamed and flailed. Due to this distraction, Spock and Kirk got out their own phasers and aimed them at the parents. Olivia lifted her feet and slammed them down on her father's feet. Victor yelled out and his grip loosened. Olivia managed to get out of his hold and fell to the floor. She struggled to Rafe's body lying on the dirt ground.

"RAFE!!! R-Rafe p-please w-wake up! P-PLEASE!!!" she roared but she knew he was gone.

The burning increased and she could hear phasers being shot all around her. She heard Uhura let out a scream and Olivia wiped at her eyes frantically trying to see what happened. Before she could fully see, someone pulled her up and pulled her to their body. She suppressed the urge to cry out at the pain and tried to walk to where the body was pulling her.

"Just pick her up! I'll cover you!" Kirk yelled loudly over the phaser fire.

Soon she felt herself lifted from the floor and carried bridal style somewhere. She buried her face into the person's chest. She knew that smell anywhere and was so happy that Spock got to her before her mother or father could. She heard Kirk's voice, as strong as ever, above all else.

"Sulu get us the hell out of here now! Punch it!" he yelled and Sulu heard him because the Enterprise roared to life and took off.

Everything became quiet.

**Review! Review! Review! ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**AHH! Thank you for the reviews! I have put up another chapter because of it! I'm telling you, reviews help me think better! And I was happily dismissed from Jury Duty today and don't have to go back for 6 years!!!! YAY! Okay, still intense but things will be looking up for Olivia soon enough. ^_^**

**On the Enterprise…**

Everything was so silent that Olivia would have bet that she was alone. She knew she wasn't though. She was laid down carefully on something soft. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. She could hear jumbled voices around her. She felt her heart rate become slower and slower. She was dying and fully aware of it. Olivia shut off her mind and stopped fighting it. She had always wondered what was on the other side of this life. The sound of her heartbeat faded and everything went blank. The last thing she felt was three fingers touch her head. She saw a white bright light. Then she saw something she was not expecting.

_**In the Mind meld…**_

_It was her but she was younger, maybe in her late teens. It was Spock too and he was also young, around late teens. They were on Vulcan up on a high cliff top._

"_Olivia…why do you insist that we come here everyday to train?" he asked curiously, sitting down next to her as she tried to catch her breath. _

_They had just had a training session and Olivia had gotten her ass kicked again. Olivia grinned lying on her back._

"_We come up here because it has a nice view…" she said sarcastically looking at the sun rising above the horizon. _

_Spock was used to her sarcastic comments after each training session. _

"_So we'll meet here tomorrow then? Same time?" she asked sitting up and then gasped and fell back down. _

_Spock caught her and made her sit in the upright position, steadying her. _

"_Be careful Olivia…" he said quietly. _

_Olivia smiled. _

"_Sorry my head is still spinning a little…you kicked my ass for like the hundredth time now!" she laughed and Spock looked at her somberly. _

_Olivia quieted and looked back at him. _

"_What is it Spock?" she asked softly. _

_Spock hesitated a moment before speaking. _

"_I do not understand why you are so persistent in continuing this training. It has been clearly over the one thousandth time we've been up here and everyday it is the same results…" he thought about what he would say next. _

"_I do not like hurting you Olivia…it is not an agreeable feeling for me," he said, his human side shining through a bit. _

_He didn't mind if she saw it sometimes. Olivia nudged him softly. _

"_Hey…you aren't hurting me. You're making me stronger. When we get to Starfleet, no one will mess with us," she said confidently. _

_Spock tilted his head some. _

"_You are expecting confrontation at Starfleet?" he asked curiously. _

_Olivia sighed. _

"_We're from another planet Spock...there will always be altercations…" she said quietly. _

_Spock thought for a moment. _

"_You believe that the students at Starfleet will not accept us because we are from Vulcan?" he concluded. _

_Olivia nodded. _

"_People don't like those who are different from them...I want us to be prepared…just in case…" she said looking up at him. _

_Spock stared straight ahead. _

"_You want __**me**__ to be prepared…is what you are in truth trying to declare," he said softly. _

_Olivia lowered her gaze. _

"_I was born on Vulcan…you know that, but they do not. I'm human like most of them. I fear that people will be cruel to you and I know that you will not fight back but ignore. You handle your emotions with control, but I know you…you are still half human…you will hurt…and I will be forced to kick some ass," she finished staring at the rising sun. _

_Spock felt a small smile pull at the corners of his mouth. _

"_I am not departing to Starfleet to make a friend Olivia. I am fully aware of the fact that the students there may find my appearance as well as my verbal communication quite unusual. I am going to Starfleet for the opportunity that it provides, not the inhabitants," he finished. _

_Olivia stared at him and their eyes met. _

"_We'll still be friends when we go to Starfleet, right Spock?" Olivia asked almost inaudibly. _

_Spock smiled slightly. _

"_I believe we will be friends for the rest of our lives Olivia…though I cannot logically say that…I can go based on feeling," he said. _

_Olivia perked up after that. _

"_Good…because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon Mr. Spock!" she joked._

_**Still in Mind meld…At Starfleet some years later...**_

_Olivia sat in the library hovering over dozens of books. She was studying profusely and taking notes. Thank god the library was opened all night. Spock sat across from her reading up on Earth Culture. They were both in their third year at Starfleet and they were at the top of their class yet again. They had some bumpy rides but they were okay. _

"_I do not see the point in continuously rereading those books. You know everything in them already…why not research something you do not know?" he suggested calmly, not lifting his eyes from the large book he was reading. _

_Olivia stopped writing and looked up. _

"_I want to finish this last paper today and hand it in. It's not due until the end of the semester but since I'm pretty knowledgeable in the subject…I'm going to hand it in tomorrow," she said returning to her work. _

_After some time, Spock put down the Earth Culture book, his expression confused. Olivia noticed he put the book down and looked up. _

"_What's wrong?" she asked attentively. _

_Spock looked at her. _

"_I believe I understand now what those young cadets meant today when they spoke to you in the mess hall…" he said and Olivia blushed profusely. _

"_I do not wish to discuss the matter…" she started but Spock stopped her by standing up quickly. _

"_Where are you going?" she asked quickly. _

_Spock would not look at her. _

"_To find them…" he said simply and was about to leave when she threw her body in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. _

"_No, why would you do that?!" she asked loudly. _

_The library was empty this time of night. Spock still didn't look at her. _

"_What they assumed was rather insolent…perhaps they should be taught a lesson…then they might not be so quick to say things such as that," he said his voice dangerously low. _

_Olivia sighed. _

"_They were just dumb cadets…don't waste your time…" she said softly and shot him a smile. _

_Spock was tense. Had he known what they meant when the boys had said that to her in front of everybody in the mess hall, he would have dealt with them accordingly. Spock sat back down slowly and Olivia sat next to him. _

"_I apologize that I did not come to your aid when that comment was made Olivia…I did not understand…" he started but she silenced him with a finger to his lips. _

"_It's quite alright Spock…no worries…it's me and you against the odds right? We knew that coming here." she nodded and he nodded. _

"_Agreed," he said delicately. _

_Olivia couldn't get back to her research and neither could Spock. They were both now thinking of the comment the stupid boys had made in the mess hall. Olivia lowered her head slightly. They were right in their assessment. She knew nothing about the physical touch of another…especially a man. Olivia looked up to see Spock staring at her. _

"_Spock…can we try something?" she asked shyly. _

_Spock nodded. _

"_Of course Olivia…what would you like to attempt?" he asked curiously. _

_Olivia took in a deep breath. _

"_Have you ever kissed somebody?" she asked unsurely. _

_Spock thought for a moment and hesitated before answering. _

"_You should know that the answer to that is no…you were my only friend on Vulcan and continue to be so on Earth," he stated calmly. _

_Olivia blushed. _

"_Maybe we should try it out…" she said in a whisper. _

_Spock tilted his head in confusion. _

"_With each other?" he asked, his eyes widening ever so slightly. _

_Olivia bit her lip. _

"_Well…I just figured since we're so close…it'd be safe to try it with you…I wouldn't want to try it with any of the boys here…they may try other things…" her voice trailed off. _

_Spock couldn't stop looking at her. _

"_Other things?" he murmured understanding soon after. _

"_When you put it that way it seems logical enough…" he said carefully. _

_Olivia leaned closer and Spock felt his heart rate increase steadily. She hesitated a few centimeters away from his lips. Spock mimicked her actions and leaned in slowly. Spock could not describe what he was feeling but he did not want it to end. Olivia closed her eyes and connected with his lips. They were soft, was the first thing she thought of. When she realized that his lips were kissing her back she could have died right there and not have cared. Spock felt the initial jolt run through his body when their lips touched. Her lips were so warm and welcoming to him. His eyelids lowered and soon closed giving into the kiss completely. _

_Olivia could hear voices in the back of her head. She knew they were not from this scene in her life. All was supposed to be quiet. She concentrated on the voices and soon made them out._

_**End of Mind meld…**_

**Back on the Enterprise… **

"Get him to stop the mind meld, his pulse is weakening and we got a faint heartbeat from her! He brought her back! We got her!" McCoy yelled loudly.

Olivia did not open her eyes but became acutely aware of her surroundings. She was in the sickbay on the USS Enterprise. It took her a moment to register what McCoy had said. _Spock was hurt? But performing a mind meld does not cause physical harm…then it hit her. On the ramp she had heard Uhura let out a scream. She screamed for Spock._ Olivia's heart rate increased rapidly. She realized that the burning was gone and her senses were returning back to normal. She needed to see if he was okay.

"S-Spock…" she tried but her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

She got no answer. Kirk leaned in to hear her better.

"S-Spock…" she said again louder and more forcefully.

She felt tears well up in her eyes. Kirk turned to McCoy.

"She's asking for him," he said quickly.

McCoy turned to Kirk.

"Jim, talk to her, tell her she's going to be alright. Get her mind off him I don't need her going into cardiac arrest. I'm doing the best I can here!" he called back.

Kirk leaned in back to Olivia. Olivia shook her head.

"Where's Spock?" she said clearer and louder now.

"Where is he?! Why isn't he answering me?!" she cried shaking her head back and forth.

She still kept her eyes closed. She feared if she opened them she would not like what she saw. Her heart rate was increasing rapidly to a dangerous level. She heard gasps and a lot of medical supplies fall to the floor.

"Commander, wait! You shouldn't be up and moving with that wound! What you are doing is what you'd call illogical!" McCoy tried.

Kirk moved away from her, for she no longer felt his weight on her bed.

"Whoa! Spock easy, hang on I'll help you, relax…" he said quickly.

McCoy groaned.

"Jim he needs medical treatment. His injury needs assistance!" he said quietly.

Kirk nodded.

"And he'll get it but he's not really thinking logically at the moment and he's as stubborn as hell you know. The faster we get him to her, the faster he gets treated," Kirk surmised.

McCoy seemed to agree because nothing was said. Olivia felt weight on her bed. She felt a soft hand touch her cheek shakily and her heart rate lowered some but not a lot.

"Olivia…I am in good health…please allow your heart rate to lower…it is precariously high," he said but Olivia noticed his vocal patterns were off.

They were shaky and uneven…very un-Spock like.

"Do not lie to me…" she said, her eyes still closed.

Spock nodded somewhat though she could not see it.

"Alright…" was all he could think of to say.

The pain from his wound was overriding his train of thought. His head lowered and leaned against hers so they were only centimeters apart. Olivia could feel his shaky breath on her face. Her hand reached up and touched his cheek. Her eyes opened slowly. When the blurriness faded, his face came into full view. He was looking at her with those deep, dark brown orbs and she saw the immense pain in his eyes. She saw some of his green blood leave a small trail down his jaw. He mustered up a small smile for her.

"P-Please keep your eyes open for me Olivia…" he said, his voice cracking a bit.

She wiped some of his blood off his lip and felt the tears slide down her face. Spock's thumb lightly wiped away the trail it left down her cheek. McCoy looked at Jim, his expression saying hurry up. Jim nodded.

"Alright Spock, let Bones finish fixing that wound, okay?" he said quickly.

Spock didn't take his eyes off of Olivia. She stared at him unblinking.

"Promise me that you will not die…" she said, her voice unsteady.

Spock's eyes softened.

"That is illogical to ask of me…but I will do my best…" he said quietly and Kirk helped him stand and McCoy started to pick up medical instruments.

That is all Olivia remembered. Her mind went blank and the world faded away again.

**Please Review some more. Nothing big, just a reaction is nice. ^_^**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so the last chapter may have confused some of you. That's fine. This chapter should explain everything that happened. The last chapter was supposed to be confusing since I tried to do it from what Olivia was hearing rather then seeing. Complicated, I know. ^_^ This chapter should definitely clear things up. Kirk is my narrator. ^_~ If anyone is confused about other things, PLEASE let me know. That's the last thing I want! I can probably easily explain it. Sometimes I write too fast I may totally miss something. It's just who I am. ^_^**

**Reviews are welcomed as always!**

**Some Hours Later… **

Olivia opened her eyes slowly. Her body ached. Her eyes moved to the chair next to her bed. A body was occupying it. She was still in the sickbay. Upon blinking a few times a regaining her vision she saw that the person in the chair was her Captain.

"Captain…what are you doing here?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

Kirk turned his attention to Olivia and gave her a grin.

"I had to make sure my best strategist wasn't going to die on me…especially since I still need to get a dinner out of her," he said kindly.

Olivia looked around and attempted to sit up but Kirk stopped her.

"That's not a good idea. I was already threatened in the calmest way imaginable that if you woke up, to not let you do anything that could put you in a painful position," he chuckled nervously.

"What?" Olivia asked curiously.

"Spock was here a little while ago…he was reluctant to leave but I pulled rank and ordered that he go get something to eat. Uhura took him out of here with Bones and I stayed with you. He hasn't left your side since the incident. I'm going to get my ass kicked for making him go now that you've woken up," he stated groaning.

Olivia's eyes were wide. "Spock was here? He's alright?" she asked shocked.

Kirk nodded.

"He's pretty banged up but after Bones patched up his wound, he wouldn't take anymore help. He just wanted to be here with you. He won't even take the pain killers Bones prescribed," Kirk said shaking his head. Olivia fought back tears.

"What happened? How did he get hurt? How did we get off Romulus?" she asked quickly.

Kirk hushed her.

"I'll explain everything but I have to do it quick. Spock should be back any minute and Bones said no stress," he said and Olivia nodded.

She was wide awake now and her voice had returned to normal though still a little low.

"When you hit your father and fell, Spock and I acted fast. We got out our phasers and aimed them at your parents, not really intending to shoot but more to scare. Your father and your mother aimed for us also. It was a whole big shootout for a while with no winners. I remember Uhura screaming and I looked over from all the gunfire to see your mother aiming at you. She was going to kill you Olivia, but Spock interfered. We didn't even know he was hit until we got aboard the ship. He knocked out your mother in the process. I held off your dad while Spock got to you. I told him to just carry you because we had to get the hell out of there. Romulans were coming. He picked you up and we ran onto the ship. I told Sulu to punch it and we were out of there. We brought you down here to sickbay and you were in bad shape. They injected you with this poison that was killing you slowly by shutting down your systems one by one. Thank god Bones had the antidote for that. Your recovery was a painful one though. You were calling for Spock a lot. He was in the bed next to you being treated. He was hurt but when you called for him he managed to get up off the bed, knocking down some medical supplies in the process--Bones was not pleased--and was by your side until you had calmed down. Bones patched up his wound. The phaser caught him on his side but it wasn't a direct hit, hence, Spock is still with us. He wouldn't even rest afterwards. He came and sat down right in this chair. Hasn't moved since just now," Kirk rubbed his side.

"He must have a high pain tolerance because wounds like that with no pain killers must hurt like a bitch…" he said and then grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry…you didn't need to hear that," he said scratching the back of his head.

Olivia nodded, taking all the information in. The doors to the sickbay slid open and two figures stood in the doorway. Bones hurried in with Spock not far behind.

"Christ Jim you could have told me she was awake! How long has it been?!" he asked hurriedly.

Olivia smiled. She was happy to see Bones was the same as always.

"It's been like 5 minutes! I got excited that she woke up, I guess I forgot to page you," he lied through his teeth.

Bones ignored him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently, checking her vitals.

"A little sore…but better…" she said quietly.

Bones nodded.

"You're going to be feeling sore for quite a bit. You had some pretty hefty wounds both internal and external. You need bed rest for a while Commander. There's no room for negotiations on that one, got it?" he said sternly.

Olivia nodded. She was too tired to argue. Bones nodded and was about to speak when he was paged.

"Ah damn it all to hell!" he moaned.

"I'll check on you a little later. I'm needed at the bridge," he said and started to walk off.

He could be heard mumbling.

"Christ Jim, if Scotty paged me because of a paper cut again I'll beam him up to heaven…"

Olivia laughed softly and then flinched. Her ribs were terribly bruised. Kirk sighed.

"I better go make sure he really doesn't beam Scotty anywhere…" he said quickly and exited just as fast.

Spock sat down carefully in the chair Kirk had occupied moments ago. Olivia watched his face, as emotionless as ever, as he sat. He was in pain, she could tell. All was silent for a while until Olivia spoke.

"How's your wound?" she asked delicately.

Spock glanced at his side, his head unmoving.

"It is healing well…" he said softly.

His voice was different. He was tense.

"You should be resting Spock…not up and moving around. Kirk said you didn't even take the pain killers and you must be in a lot of pain--"

Spock cut her off.

"--Jim does not know anything about medical science and therefore could not possibly know how much rest I need," he snapped at her and Olivia became quiet.

There was an awkward silence before Spock sighed heavily. It was odd for Olivia to watch him perform such an action.

"Forgive me Olivia…I did not mean to snap at you like that…" he said trying to gain his composure back.

Olivia stared at him and got a good look at his injuries. His lip was healing nicely. Her eyes lowered to his torso. Though he was wearing his uniform she could tell where he was bandaged up.

"You're in a lot of pain…" she said in a whisper.

Spock finally met her eyes.

"I--I thought I was going to lose you…" he said finally.

Olivia's eyes softened.

"But you didn't lose me…I'm right here…" she said softly and reached for his hand that was rested on the bed.

He turned his hand over slowly and she slipped hers in his and held it tightly. He let his thumb softly caress her hand.

"I have experienced and displayed more human emotion today then I have ever in my entire life…" he said quietly.

"I felt many things today that I wish to never feel again…and I have felt things today that I do not fully understand. It alarms me…" he admitted.

Olivia listened attentively.

"When your heart stopped…I felt a terrible pain in my chest…and when I mind melded with you…" he trailed off.

Olivia squeezed his hand for him to continue.

"…I felt certain emotions that I should not have been feeling for you Olivia…" he finished looking away from her.

Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe and her heart rate monitor increase. Spock glanced at the monitor swiftly and then back to Olivia.

"Should I retrieve Dr. McCoy?" he asked quickly.

Olivia shook her head.

"No sorry…I'm fine," she lied.

She was freaking out.

"Spock…I'm your best friend…of course you were feeling things for me that you haven't before…you thought I was going to die…it was logical…" she added, offering a smile.

Spock shook his head slightly.

"I disagree…the moment your heart stopped…it made me arrive at a realization," he said quietly.

Olivia waited patiently but inside she was screaming.

"And what realization is that?" she asked thoughtfully.

Spock forced himself to look her in the eyes.

"I cannot exist in a world where you are not with me…you are the one constant in my life…I do not believe I would be able to carry on without you. I would surely become someone that I know you would not approve of…someone that you would not be proud of…" he said almost inaudibly and looked away from her.

Olivia couldn't breathe. She knew he wasn't afraid to let his human side show around her, but this was like nothing she had ever seen before. He was in so much pain and she didn't recognize just how much until now.

"I will always be proud of you Spock. No matter who you become…I'll always love you…" she added carefully.

Spock met her eyes quickly.

"Olivia…" he started but before he could finish she sat up hastily and her lips met his.

She felt a jolt run through her body and she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or because she had gotten up so fast with a sore body. She felt like she was floating on air. His lips were still so soft, as she remembered. She was shocked when she felt him return the kiss gradually, his own lips applying slight force on hers. Her hand reached up to his face, softly stroking his cheek. His hands leisurely made their way up to her face, laying one hand on her neck and the other on her cheek. She couldn't believe this was really happening and for a moment feared she was dreaming. It was only when she felt a sharp pain in her side that she was forced to break the kiss and gasp loudly reaching for her ribs. Spock pulled away quickly after hearing her gasp and stood to get Dr. McCoy, but Olivia grabbed his hand. He was trembling, she realized.

"I'm alright really…" she mustered through gritted teeth.

"Please don't go…" she asked him pleadingly.

Spock's composure fumbled.

"You are in pain Olivia, please, allow me to retrieve help…" he said, still letting his hand to be held in hers.

Olivia bit back another gasp from the pain springing in her ribs.

"I'll be fine…just stay with me…" she begged.

Spock reluctantly sat back down. If he was in any physical pain, one would never guess.

"I'm sorry about that…I shouldn't have reacted so rashly…I completely understand that you have a good relationship with Uhura…please forgive me…" she tried.

Spock didn't speak. He was trying to fix the crack in his self-control.

"There is nothing to forgive…I spoke with Lt. Uhura earlier today and we have both come to an understanding that our relationship is that of a merely strong friendship…" he stated, the crack in his composure fixed.

Olivia's eyes widened.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

Spock met her eyes.

"She seems to believe that my feelings for you run higher then that of friendship. She took my lack of response to her hypothesis as a yes and proceeded to 'let me go' as she put it…she thought that it was for the best and returned back to her station," he finished emotionlessly.

Olivia's wide eyed stare did not falter.

"Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically.

Spock nodded once.

"I agree that it is the best decision for all of us. It would be wrong of me to continue a relationship with her when she was correct in her assumption. My feelings for you are a great deal higher then that of camaraderie. As I have said before…you are incredibly necessary to me…" he stated in his signature monotone voice.

He never took his eyes off her, watching her face for any sort of response. Olivia was in shock. She wasn't hiding it either. She took in a shaky breath. Spock waited for her to say something. He was becoming uneasy with her lack of speech.

"It-It would really suck if I'm dreaming right now…" she said dead serious.

Spock would have laughed if he had not had the proper Vulcan training. Instead he gave her a small smirk.

"I assure you Olivia…this is no dream…" he said and Olivia beamed with happiness.

It was getting late and McCoy had come in and said that Olivia needed some rest. Spock was reluctant to leave, but with some coaxing by Olivia he finally retreated to his quarters.

**When Kirk mentions the dinner while talking to Olivia, it was the dinner he bet he could make her agree to in some chapters back. I have to make sure I refer back to everything. It's an OCD thing. ^_^ Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Next chapter! I like my reviews of course! This one is a bit shorter then the others but that's okay. I still have ideas and will be giving you more shortly. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Later on into the Night… **

Olivia awoke in a sweat. She had just experienced the worst nightmare she had had in a while. She winced slightly as pain coursed throughout her body. She tried to steady her breathing. The screen that was monitoring her heart beat increased heavily and she knew she had to slow it down before anyone noticed. Though instead of her heart rate slowing, it only increased faster making her chest tighten. She suddenly began to feel as if her nightmare was real. She wondered if she was being watched in the dark sickbay. She then saw shadows and questioned if her parents had come to get her. Her mind fell on Rafe, her twin brother, who died because of her…their connection, lifeless because of her. _Would he come for her?_ She hadn't noticed that her heart rate had risen to a dangerous level. She suddenly couldn't breathe and grabbed her chest. _Was it Rafe? Had he finally come for her to finish the job he started back on Romulus?_ Olivia shook her head frantically and started pulling out the wires in her arms. Some of the monitors beeped red. Others made loud sounds. The heart monitor went flat. She had to get out of there. It scared her. Olivia threw the covers off and got her feet on the ground. She was a bit unsteady on them at first, but she got the hang of walking again soon after and made her way in the dark to the door. She stealthily snuck out and found her way to her quarters. She needed clothes since she was only in a paper gown. When she got to her quarters she got the feeling she was being watched again. She thought back to her dream and dressed quickly. She made her way to the door and tripped over something on the floor. Her body hit the ground hard causing more pain to course throughout her entire body. She let out a small yelp and laid there for a while trying to relax. Her heart was still dangerously high, she was still having trouble breathing, and she still felt like someone was going to get her. She looked for what she tripped over.

"Computer…lights…" she said softly and the lights to her quarters came on brightly.

Olivia squinted.

"Computer…dim lights…" she mumbled and the light softened allowing her to see clearer.

It was a picture of her and Spock. It was one that Amanda took of them before they left for Starfleet. She wondered how it got out of her drawer. She kept the pretty framed picture out of sight so as not to embarrass the stoic Vulcan. She then realized where she could go where she'd feel safe. She got up and walked to her door. She reached for the door and thought she saw an outline of a person out of the corner of her eye by her window. Without looking she flew out the door and to Spock's quarters. Just as she was about to knock on the door, the door flew open and a tense faced Vulcan came rushing out. He would have crashed into her had he not seen her in that split second and stopped abruptly. Olivia took the opportunity to push the confused Vulcan back into his room and close the door. The lights were on but they were dim. Spock did not hesitate to speak first.

"Olivia, may I ask a personal query?" he asked looking her up and down.

Olivia nodded, knowing he was going to be upset with her answers.

"What are you doing out of sickbay? Dr. McCoy has just contacted me. He reported you as absent from your bed. He stated that you nearly gave him a heart attack, though I think he may have been exaggerating. All of the monitors went off and he thought you had expired. He said other things that I wish not to repeat but I will ask again…what are you doing out of sickbay?" he asked sternly.

Olivia sighed.

"I had to get out of there Spock…I couldn't be there anymore…I felt trapped," she stated quietly.

Spock stared at her but she could not look anywhere but down. She then realized he was dressed.

"You were going down to sickbay?" she asked softly.

Spock shook his head.

"I was going to help look for you…I must report to Dr. McCoy that you are here and well."

Olivia groaned.

"I'm not going back there…" she stated firmly.

Spock tilted his head and pressed the intercom.

"This is Commander Spock to sickbay…I have Commander Monroe in my quarters…I will return her to sickbay…promptly tomorrow morning…it is late and I do not see the logic in having her travel anymore tonight…" he said quickly.

"Christ…that's fine Commander Spock but please inform Commander Monroe that she is in BIG trouble when I see her tomorrow morning!" he grumbled into the intercom and Olivia chuckled.

"Understood Doctor…" he said and shut the intercom off.

Olivia stared at the floor.

"Would you like me to escort you to your quarters, Olivia?" he asked calmly.

Olivia shook her head.

"No…I'm not going back there…I'll go to the bridge or something…" she said heading out.

Spock stopped her, grabbing her arm gently.

"Olivia…you need to rest…" he tried, but Olivia shook her head.

"I can't go back to my room…please just understand…I will rest on the bridge…" she fought.

Spock did not release her arm.

"Then please allow me to make your accommodations here for now until you are ready to return to your quarters…" he stated evenly.

Olivia's eyes met his for the first time.

"That is not necessary Spock…you do not have to do that for me…" she stated nervously.

Spock turned from her and walked to a drawer.

"I believe it is quite necessary…back in Starfleet you allowed me to stay in your quarters when I experienced night terrors…it is only fair that I return the favor to you once and a while…" he said, taking out a blanket and a pillow.

Olivia followed him slowly into his bedroom. She almost chuckled at how neat everything was. Spock placed the pillow down softly on the bed beside his own and opened the blanket. Olivia panicked. She realized she was going to be sleeping in the same bed with him.

"You know Spock…I can sleep on the couch…" she said softly.

Spock looked at her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"That is illogical…that couch is not suitable for someone who has sustained an injury such as yours to sleep on. Are you intimidated by the proximity of our sleeping arrangement?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Olivia raised one of her own. He was well aware of the fact that they were more then just friends now, but realization had just dawned on Olivia. He was playing with her, teasing her. Olivia would not be defeated. She walked over to the side of the bed where Spock was standing and kissed him tenderly. The Vulcan's usually calm demeanor faltered as his eyes widened slightly and his heart rate sped up a bit. Soon he relaxed, enjoying the kiss and returning it. Olivia lifted her arms and draped them around his neck slowly, pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands found her waist, keeping her close to him. Olivia felt like she was floating again. The feeling of his mouth on hers caused this reaction, among others. Spock's hands slowly made their way to her neck where he lightly caressed her skin. Olivia lifted his shirt slightly, stroking the tone muscle underneath. Growing up with Spock, she knew how built he was even if his clothing hid that fact. Her hands traveled further up his body, tugging his shirt along, but stopped suddenly when she felt bandages. They were wrapped around his body in perfect strips of white. She pulled away from the intense kiss quickly and glanced down at the bandaging. Spock followed her eyes silently, still trying to gain his composure back from the kiss.

"It does not hurt Olivia. The bandages are for caution only," he said quickly, almost reading her thoughts.

Olivia's eyes saddened and she bit her lip. Spock stroked her cheeks softly. He couldn't seem to get enough of her skin against his, he realized. He had never made this much physical contact with anyone before.

"Do not be upset…" he said, trying in the best way he could, to comfort her.

Olivia met his eyes.

"This should not have happened to you…" she said quietly, referring to his wound.

Spock leaned his forehead against hers.

"I believe what happened to you should not have happened as well…" he whispered and then continued.

"We must not dwell on it…we must overcome it…" he said quietly.

Olivia nodded slowly. It wasn't that easy.

"You should get some sleep…you need rest and I assured Dr. McCoy I would return you to sickbay first thing tomorrow morning," he said firmly.

Olivia sighed and climbed into his bed. It was comfortable. She laid her head on the pillow and relaxed. It smelled just like him and it soothed her. She hadn't noticed that he had changed and swiftly lay down beside her on his back. Olivia uncertainly moved and lay on his arm, placing her arm across his stomach, and watching his face for any signs of discomfort. She delicately let her fingers roam lightly over his bandages. Spock became tense at first but quickly relaxed.

"Did it hurt? When you got shot?" she asked curiously, still tracing the bandages.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows trying to recall the events. It was not something he wanted to remember.

"Initially…I did not feel it…my focus was on retrieving you and returning you back to the safety of our ship. I did not become aware of the injury until Jim and I had taken you to the sickbay," he said calmly.

Olivia watched his face.

"Were you scared?" she asked, knowing he would tell her.

He showed his human side to her often.

"No…not so much, not for myself…" he said softly.

Olivia did not speak for a while and Spock had thought she'd fallen asleep. When he looked down at her she was staring at him.

"Is there something wrong Olivia?" he asked cautiously.

Olivia smiled.

"Not at all, I feel a little better actually…" she said smiling.

Spock, upon seeing her smile, realized how much he missed it. Olivia's eyes slowly started to close. She didn't want to go to sleep just yet but found it almost impossible to stay awake. She was so comfortable laying there with him, like she had been doing it forever.

"Goodnight Spock…" she said in a whisper. Before the darkness consumed her she heard his voice respond softly.

"Goodnight, Olivia."

**Okay now guys, the next two chapter coming up (ch. 18) may confuse you. When writing it I thought it was brilliant but then really didn't know how to explain it. It's a little out there if you know what I mean. I'm not really space knowledgable! I may have totally made stuff up but just try to go with it. If you are confused just tell me and I'll fix it all up. I live to please! ^_^**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay remember if you get confused, I will happily explain. Just review and tell me everything. Remember, I only know things if you review. Otherwise I will believe that things are just dandy and continue. ^_^ Hopefully I explained to the best of my ability! Enjoy!**

**One Month Later… **

Olivia swiveled in her chair for the third time in a row. The bridge was quite boring since their stint on Romulus. Boring was a good thing to Olivia now. She had finished all her work, plotting several different strategies for encounters with numerous different species of alien. And now she was spinning in her chair. Spock was at his station, trying to pick up various life forms or distress signals from the planets they passed. Kirk was also spinning in his captain's chair. He had to admit he was bored out of his mind but he would not bring it up. He didn't want a repeat of the last time happening again. Uhura was tapping her fingers lightly on the desk in front of her. No communications in a while. All she was getting was static. Olivia stopped turning abruptly and stared at her monitor. This caught Kirk's attention.

"Monroe, you got anything?" he asked almost hopeful.

Olivia pressed a button on her PADD and waited as many numbers came on the screen.

"Lt. Uhura…" was all she needed to say and Nyota was by her side translating the words and numbers.

"It's a code…a signal of some sort translated into words and numbers…" Nyota said and Olivia nodded.

"Do you think it could be a distress signal?" Nyota asked curiously.

Olivia shook her head.

"Too soon to tell…we have to decode some of it first…" she replied coolly.

"On it," Nyota replied quickly and sat back down in her chair to decode the signal.

Olivia tried to figure out the language. If she could do that then they could identify the race and see what they were dealing with. It was a thick accent, deep with a lot of stops. Then she heard it. Uhura heard it too because she froze mid sentence talking to Kirk.

"Bljeghbe'chug vaj blHegh!" came over the transmitter again.

Olivia looked at Spock who was staring at the screen reading the words as the alien said them. He could not believe it either. Kirk became frustrated.

"What the hell is going on?!" he yelled at them.

Nyota stood up and whirled around facing him. Fear was plastered on her face.

"Bljeghbe'chug vaj blHegh!" she yelled.

"Surrender or die! It's Klingon!" she roared and Kirk stood up.

"Mr. Sulu, take us back the other way! We'll find a way around them! I do not want to meet Klingons just yet!" he yelled and Sulu started to turn the ship around.

Olivia stood and walked over to the captain's chair quickly.

"Captain if we run…they'll just follow us. They'll think it's a game," she replied hastily.

Kirk let his hands run through his hair in frustration.

"How good can the two of you speak Klingon?" he asked looking from Nyota to Olivia.

"Fairly well Captain," Nyota answered nervously.

Kirk turned to Olivia.

"I am proficient Captain…" she said slowly.

Kirk nodded.

"Alright, Uhura, try to make contact with them…see if we could talk this out…" he said calmly.

He was freaking out inside. Spock walked to his side.

"Captain, what comes to pass if the Commander and the Lt. cannot talk us out of a battle?" he asked evenly.

Kirk groaned. Just like his first officer, always thinking ahead.

"Then we fight like hell to get out of here and get somewhere safe…" he said angrily.

Spock nodded once.

"I trust that the Commander and Lt. are exceedingly capable of relieving the situation," he said coolly.

Kirk realized his first officer was trying to calm him. He grinned at Spock.

"Thanks Spock, I think so too."

Nyota turned in her chair.

"Captain, they wish to communicate!" she said loudly and Kirk nodded.

"Bring up the screen," he mumbled.

Olivia and Nyota stepped by his side.

"Translate for me will you…" he said to the both of them and they nodded.

A large Klingon appeared on the screen.

"_Surrender or die!" _he roared in Klingon and Nyota froze with fear.

Kirk glanced at Olivia.

"Surrender or die, right?" he asked and Olivia nodded once.

"Translate for me…This is Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise…we don't mean any harm. We're just passing through…" he said loudly.

Olivia repeated it in Klingon. The Klingon let out what seemed to be a laugh and responded. Olivia stiffened.

"He says to give up your ship or he will take it by force…" she said after a moment.

Kirk took a deep breath and held it.

"Okay…no…" he said quietly.

"Tell them that we don't want any trouble. To just let us through and the Federation will not become involved," he said and Spock turned to face away from the screen and talk to Kirk.

"Captain, I think it is unwise to threaten Klingons that clearly have an advantage over us at the moment…" he said quickly.

Kirk groaned.

"Perhaps let our strategist work something out with them…" he suggested and Kirk turned to Olivia.

"Can you handle this?" he asked hopefully.

"I will try Captain…" she replied quietly.

Kirk nodded, giving her permission.

"_We cannot give you our ship, perhaps there is something else you would like, within reason, of course?"_ she offered.

The Klingon shook his head and Olivia became tense.

"_Klingons are supposed to be able to negotiate when the time calls for it. They have honor and respect. They are a proud warrior…what you are doing is anything but. You are not even giving us a chance…" _she said in Klingon.

She noticed a collar around his neck. It was noticeable because he reminded her of a dog rather then a fierce warrior. He was also acting rather strange for a Klingon.

It was the Klingons turn to become tense.

"_You take my honor into question? Not a good thing to do when we have the upper hand woman…"_ he said calmer.

Olivia held up her hands.

"_We are unarmed and would just like to pass through. We respect the fact that we have crossed into your territory. It was a mistake on our part. We are trying to head for the neutral zone and it appears we have gotten lost. Please…we just wish to be on our way…" _she stated kindly.

The Klingon growled lowly and everyone on board tensed.

"_We will allow you to go for now…but should we meet again…we will not hesitate to believe you are the enemy and we will kill you…"_ he said and waited for her answer.

Olivia nodded once. _"That is very noble of you…"_ she said to booth his ego.

"_We will remember your generosity, I assure you…"_ she finished and they both signed off.

The Klingon ship moved away from the Enterprise, giving them access. Sulu looked to Kirk who nodded unsurely. They passed the ship and were on their way again to the neutral zone. Kirk patted Olivia on the shoulder.

"What the hell did you say to them?" he asked laughing.

Olivia shook her head.

"Nothing to worry over…let's just make it our top priority to not run into them again okay?" she said and Kirk nodded.

"Hell yeah…" he commented.

They had been traveling for some time before they got a distress signal from a ship. It was not a Starfleet ship so they approached with caution.

"Captain one of them is requesting to be beamed aboard," Chekhov said loudly.

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"Have we identified the ships origins Commander Spock?" he asked curiously.

Spock turned to him.

"It is of Vulcan origin Captain," he replied, just as curious.

Kirk relaxed. Hopefully there was no rogue Vulcan on this ship. He gave the go ahead for Scotty to beam the person aboard. He walked to the transporter room with Spock by his side. They both were taken back by who they saw. Spock Prime stood in the room. His face was grim. He walked up to the two men, one being himself, and grabbed their shoulders.

"We must talk," he said simply and walked to the bridge.

The two men looked at each other and then quickly followed. Spock Prime entered the bridge and all eyes went to him. He searched the room until his eyes found hers. He just needed to know she was still there. She offered him a small smile of reassurance. She could tell he was distressed. Though he masked it well, she could tell what he was feeling. Call it all those years they grew up together. Spock Prime smiled slightly at her concern. It was just like the Olivia he remembered…the Olivia he loved.

"I have news…and it is not good," he said to the crew.

Kirk scoffed.

"Never is…" he complained shaking his head.

Spock Prime didn't want to tell them. He didn't want to watch their faces turn to horror…watch _her_ face turn to horror. But he had to, because if there was a chance that he, telling them this news, could change things, he was going to risk it.

"It appeared that for a moment you all got back on the right path. You were all leading the lives you were destined to lead for a while. I could see all of your futures because I had lived it. As some of you know…I am Spock," he stated and gasps could be heard throughout the ship.

Olivia never took her eyes off him. Bones stared at Kirk but said nothing.

"It appears that your futures are going to be tested again. To my dismay, a black hole has reopened in the vicinity…and it is my greatest trepidation that someone or something has or is going to come out of that opening. I have already changed the future by just being here, but I've been doing my best to fix it. Nero has changed it as well. This hole was not in my future. So I am here to warn you…please try to avoid it at all costs. If it does not affect you, our future has a chance. I am currently there now with a team trying to close it. All I ask is that you stay away from it…please," he added making eye contact with Olivia.

Kirk rubbed his chin.

"I think we can do that…but if it can't be helped…we have to do what we can to protect ourselves and others," he said sounding like a true captain.

Spock Prime smirked slightly.

"I would expect nothing less from you Jim," he said and walked back to the transporter room.

Spock and Kirk followed and watched him go. When they returned to the bridge all was quiet.

"Christ Jim! Why didn't you tell us that guy was Spock?!" Bones yelled.

Kirk grinned.

"He told me not too…" he replied sheepishly.

Olivia took a moment to compose herself. Kirk sat back down in the captain's chair.

"Alright…let's get the hell out of here…don't want to run into any black--" he was cut off by Chekhov.

"Captain, we have an incoming transmission. It is from the USS Farragut."

Kirk furrowed his eyebrows and turned to Spock.

"Wasn't the USS Farragut destroyed by Nero?" he asked his first officer.

"Yes captain I believe it was," Spock replied.

Chekhov pressed buttons on his PADD furiously.

"Captain, they are requesting our assistance and have given us their coordinates. Do you wish to advance?" he asked turning around and looking at Kirk reading him the coordinates.

Kirk groaned. He had just promised Spock Prime he would try to stay away from that damn black hole and now he was being asked to fly somewhere towards it. It was to help another Starfleet vessel. Surely Spock Prime would understand. Kirk stood up to address his crew.

"The USS Farragut has requested our assistance. They need help. I understand if some of you wish to keep moving. I know you all heard what Spock told us. If you'd rather not answer the call, I'll take a shuttle out to get them by myself. Either way, I have to do what's right as Captain. I have to help," he stated firmly.

No one spoke for a while. Bones groaned.

"Christ Jim, like we'd leave you behind! Let's just get this over with!" he said and the crew nodded smiling.

Kirk sat back down grinning. He knew they wouldn't leave him. The USS Enterprise took off to the coordinates. Olivia couldn't help but stare. It was indeed the USS Farragut, thought to be destroyed by Nero. It was in terrible shape. Parts were practically clinging together. It looked exactly like it did when Nero got to it. Spock scanned what was left of the ship.

"Captain, I am not detecting any signs of life on board," he stated.

Kirk frowned.

"Then who sent out the distress signal?" he asked curiously.

Uhura turned in her seat.

"Captain we are being hailed," she said and Kirk nodded for her to bring up the screen.

Everyone froze.

"What the hell are you doing still alive you son of a bitch?!" Kirk did not even attempt to hide his anger.

Nero stared at him. The left side of his face was burned terribly. Kirk looked around but saw no ship in the area. _Where was he hailing them from?_

"I underestimated you…James T. Kirk…I went too easy on you and it was my loss…" he said quietly…too quietly.

Kirk was shaking in anger.

"Cut the bullshit, what are you doing back here?! How are you back here?! How are you alive?!" he growled at the screen.

Nero smiled evilly.

"I got lucky really…you had fired everything on your ship towards us. The Narada took all the hits dead on, only pushing us further into the black hole. We were all ready for death. Fire was everywhere. That's how a got this pretty little scar!" he yelled pointing to the left side of his face.

"Then we received a shimmer of hope. The black hole spit us out and we landed on a planet unfamiliar to us, ablaze and everything. Once the fire was put out, my linguist asked the locals some questions and they were generous with their information. We realized we were in the same time period! We just came out of the other end of the black hole! How many times does that happen?! We stood on the planet for awhile. The people there helped us rebuild our destroyed ship," he cackled crazily.

"It was a gift from my wife I believe…she gave me a second chance to do things right…I will not fail her this time. I have planned and planned and I know exactly what I'm doing now…" he said and Kirk's fists balled so tight his knuckles turned white.

"And what exactly makes you think that you're going to out smart us this time?" he said, trying to keep his cool.

Nero smirked.

"I've made friends…" he said simply and pressed a button on the screen cutting off the signal.

Kirk let out a deep breath he'd been holding in for a while.

"How the hell is this happening to us again?!" he roared.

Olivia flinched. She never saw her captain this distressed.

"Captain what should we do?" Sulu asked quietly.

Kirk looked up and realized their ship had stopped. Sulu didn't have the orders to go anywhere so they were just floating in space. Kirk sat back down.

"Get us the hell out of here…warp speed. Let the son of a bitch try to catch us."

Sulu nodded and turned them around. He set the ship to warp speed and they were off.

"What do you think he meant when he said, 'I've made friends,' Captain?" Olivia asked after some time.

Kirk shook his head.

"I don't know but it can't be good…" he mumbled.

Olivia turned in her chair to look at her screen to see a large unmoving object behind a planet.

"Stop the ship!" she screamed and Sulu slammed on the break.

As he did, a ship that was hidden behind a planet appeared out of no where. It was huge and very similar to the Narada. They would have collided had they not stopped. Kirk stood up and steadied himself.

"Captain they are overriding the turbo lift!" Chekhov yelled slamming buttons on his PADD.

"Well they're not wasting any time!" Bones yelled.

Kirk groaned and started to run to the turbo lift when he was hit in the face hard. Uhura screamed and Olivia went to aid him when four Klingons stepped out of the turbo lift. They were the same Klingons from the ship they had passed earlier. She knew because they were all wearing the unusual collars around their necks. _How had they overridden the system?_ _They did not have that type of technology._ Then it clicked in her head. _Nero did. These were his friends. The planet he was talking about when he landed was Klingon! And that was the Narada!_ Olivia kneeled down to her captain and helped him up. The Klingons pointed their weapons at the crew and Olivia backed up with Kirk to where Spock was standing. Kirk wiped his bloody nose on his sleeve and shook his head trying to wash the dizziness away. Nero's face appeared on the screen.

"Crew of the Enterprise…meet my new friends…they are most delightful aren't they?" he asked laughing.

The whole crew knew they were in trouble. The Klingons held their positions and waited for Nero to speak. It was so un-Klingon like that Olivia had to ask.

"Why are they taking orders from you?" Nero chuckled.

"So inquisitive Commander Monroe…they are taking orders from me because I am controlling them…see the collar around their necks? Call it, advanced technology…" he said laughing evilly.

Olivia couldn't stand that laugh. Nero slapped his hands together.

"Alright let's cut to the chase…all the ladies on the bridge…please follow the lovely Klingons into the transporter room…" he smiled and Kirk stood up quickly in protest.

"There's no freaking way you're taking anybody off my ship!" he roared but a Klingon stepped forward pushing the weapon that looked like a huge ax to his neck.

Olivia grabbed Kirk's arm.

"Captain please, try to stay calm…" she said, knowing if the captain died then they were screwed.

Kirk was shaking in rage. He turned to face Nero.

"Why do you want all the women on our ship?!" he couldn't help but yell.

Spock looked at Olivia who looked back. He realized it was illogical to try to take on four Klingons…one yes, but four? Olivia offered a small smile to try to reassure him. It wasn't working. Nero grinned.

"Well if I just take Olivia Monroe and Nyota Uhura it would be unfair! Every woman on board should be treated equally! And I have some lonely men aboard this ship…" he cackled.

Olivia closed her eyes trying to repel such an image.

"I'd rather die fighting then let you just take them…" he growled and Olivia's grip on his arm tightened. He looked at her and she frowned.

"James…you are captain of this ship and you have other lives to protect. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few…or the one," she whispered to him.

Kirk frowned.

"I can't just let you all go with him! I'd be giving him exactly what he wants!" Kirk seethed back.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"We are at a disadvantage captain…they will kill you and take us anyway…I'd rather go with them now and have you and Spock and everyone else think of a plan and save us later rather then dying now and us having no chance at all," she said quickly.

Kirk's frown broke into one of worry.

"He'll hurt you…he'll hurt all of you," he said his voice cracking.

Olivia smacked his face lightly several times.

"But you will save us…" she said quietly.

She turned to Spock. It angered her that she could not kiss him goodbye. It angered her that they had not bonded with each other yet. There were so many things she missed. Olivia took a deep breath and turned to Nero.

"If we go…you will not hurt anyone else?" she asked.

Nero chuckled and held up his hand.

"I promise…" he grinned and signed off.

Uhura walked up to Olivia and the rest of the women.

"_This way…"_ they said in Klingon and the one that had hit Kirk grabbed Olivia roughly by the arm.

Olivia flinched at the grip and Spock went to move but a look from Olivia stopped him. They could not show any emotion for each other. It would surely get them killed. The women followed the Klingon out to the transporter room and they disappeared. Kirk slammed his hand onto a nearby desk. He felt like a child. He could do nothing but watch them be taken away. Spock's face was neutral but no one noticed his hands, tightly balled into fists. He tried to breathe.

"Captain, what are your orders?" Spock asked, trying to remain calm.

Kirk lifted his head.

"It all depends on what happens next…" he seethed.

Nero's face appeared on the screen. He adjusted it and moved to the side.

"Look! I'll give you a full view of your women…" he stated happily in a whisper.

The screen showed the women chained to a long wall. Olivia and Nyota were in the front and could be seen the clearest. They seemed to be alright for now. Nero sneered.

"I will take good care of them…Captain Kirk…" he chuckled and left the screen on.

"You can watch them…hear them…but they cannot see or hear you…" he added.

Spock stared at the screen. _Just what exactly was Nero planning?_

**Review Review Review!!! I will post the new chapter soon! Just have to write it and Reviews help so much!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright everyone here is the next chapter! Please keep reviewing I love when you do! Enjoy this chapter. Much more to come!**

**On the Narada… **

Olivia looked around. There were five women all together including her and Nyota. She took a deep breath. She was scared but couldn't show it. She had to be strong. Nyota called her name for the third time and finally got her attention.

"I've been calling you for a while Commander…where was your head just now?" Nyota asked quietly.

Olivia smiled delicately.

"I was trying to figure out a strategy…I should be at least five steps ahead of them and I'm not…" she said in a whisper.

"What do you think they want with all of us?" Lt. Cohen asked almost inaudibly.

Olivia bit her lip. She did not want to tell the woman what she knew. They were keeping the extra girls for the men aboard the ship.

"We should not think about that right now. We should be thinking of a plan to get out of here…" Olivia tried.

Kirk was fuming. He turned to Spock.

"Olivia can't stall forever. Soon the other women are going to figure out that they are there for the men on that ship!" he yelled.

Spock cleared is throat.

"Trust in her abilities Jim…" he said, but he couldn't help but feel pangs of concern in his chest.

Nero walked up to the women with a select few of his men.

"Take those three away and do as you please…leave these two for me…" he said grinning.

Olivia paled as she watched the three women manhandled and practically dragged to their feet.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking them? Hold on a second!" she cried and stood up reaching for one as the women screamed.

Nero turned to her and backhanded her quickly. Olivia hit the floor and Uhura ran to her.

Spock was grateful that he had trained Olivia all those years ago. She knew how to take a hit. He still didn't like seeing it happen though. Olivia wiped the small drop of blood from her lip.

"I have it between you two…right now…I know the Spock _I know_ loves you…and the Spock _of today_ cares for you…" he said pointing to Olivia and then to Nyota.

He didn't know that the younger Spock now cared for Olivia as well and she'd keep it that way. It was the only reason Nyota wasn't being dragged with those other women.

"You cannot just drag those women away and do what you want! It's inhuman!" Nyota sobbed.

Nero chuckled.

"Last time I checked…I'm not all that human!" he yelled in her face.

Olivia watched the men continue to drag the women away. She could hear their screams of terror. Nero turned to leave. Nyota pulled against her chains.

"Relax…" Olivia tried but Nyota had already yelled out her potential death sentence.

"Your wife would be ashamed!" she screamed.

Olivia froze and Nero stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and there was fire in his eyes.

Kirk and Spock moved up to the screen quickly. Olivia grabbed Nyota and pulled her behind her but it was no use. Nero wrenched her to the side into the wall hard and grabbed Nyota's face roughly.

"Know this…if you speak of my wife again…I will gut your friends…" he murmured in her ear.

Olivia leaned against the wall to steady herself. Nero stalked off angrily. Olivia stared at Nyota.

"Have you completely lost it?!" she asked loudly.

Nyota looked at her sadly.

"He's going to let those men of his have their way with our friends! He's a monster!" she yelled back.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"We cannot afford to threaten or upset him like that! He may not kill us yet but he'll kill--" she was caught off by a loud shriek of pain and a gurgling sound.

Olivia paled some more if that was possible and stopped speaking. Nyota's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Nero almost ran back to them laughing evilly. Olivia tried to get up and move but the chains only let her stand and move about four feet from the wall. She didn't know why he was running at them and laughing like that. She noticed he was carrying something but before she could figure out what it was he threw it at them. It hit the wall they were chained to and rolled a little. Olivia's breath caught in her throat. Kirk gasped loudly and looked away only to look back at the screen again. Spock closed his eyes trying to get the face out of his mind. Nyota let out an ear piercing scream and soon Olivia followed, screaming loudly. The head was of one of her shipmates, Lt. Cohen. It was cut clean off. Nero walked up to Nyota and grabbed her head, shoving it down closer to the decapitated head.

"See? Look what you did to one of your shipmates?! She's lost her head!" he cackled and Olivia shoved him off of her. She was shaking terribly.

Nero still laughed as he watched Olivia pull Nyota to her and hold her as Nyota cried heavily.

"You sick asshole! Go away! Get away!" she yelled holding Nyota tightly. Tears fell lightly from her face. She was cracking.

Nyota's face was buried in the crook of her shoulder. She was shaking profusely. Nero grinned and picked up the head. Olivia watched as he stared at her for a while and then walked off with the head. All was quiet now except for Nyota's sobs. Olivia tried to collect herself.

"It's alright now…he's gone…he took it…he left…" she tried but Nyota still remained buried in her arms.

Olivia held her close.

"We're going to be okay…James will think of some foolish and insane plan and Spock will go along with it and our crew will save us…we'll live…" she said and Nyota relaxed some.

She lifted her head slowly meeting Olivia's gaze.

"He's never going to stop…" she said in a defeated voice.

Olivia sighed.

"Then we will make him stop," she said and Nyota looked at her comrade.

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked and Olivia smiled slightly.

"This time…we'll make sure Nero dies for the suffering he's put us all through," she stated simply.

Nyota nodded. She wanted that bastard dead.

**Some Hours Later…**

Olivia fiddled with her chains as time went by. Nyota had not spoken since the decapitation incident. All was eerily quiet. Olivia looked up at her Communications Officer when she heard her throat clear. Nyota was looking at her.

"Permission to speak freely Commander?" she asked lowly.

Olivia smiled.

"It's Olivia…and say whatever you like…we are not on our ship right now…" she said kindly.

Nyota smiled slightly.

"You taught Jim right? In Starfleet for three years?" she asked and Olivia nodded wondering where she was going with this.

"Did you two ever…" she trailed off.

Olivia frowned in thought then her eyes widened.

"No…not at all…James and I are just friends…" she said softly.

Kirk and Spock were listening intently to the conversation as the rest of the crew figured out a way to help the women. Nyota smiled slightly embarrassed.

"I only ask because you call him James…no one calls him James even when being informal, we call him Jim. He only let's you call him James, why is that? It seems so intimate to me…I know I only let Spock call me Nyota…it was a way of being intimate with him…" she stopped staring at her Commander.

Olivia nodded.

"It's really not that complex…when I was introduced to him…Admiral Pike had said his name was James T. Kirk…he went out of his way to correct that and said his name was Jim. I simply call him James to…piss him off," she said bluntly and Nyota's eyes widened.

Spock looked at Kirk who was grinning that good ol' grin of his. Nyota shook her head in confusion. Olivia chuckled.

"At first, I did it to piss him off. It was not my intention for him to become used to it and actually like when I said it. He is a strange case indeed…" she chuckled again.

Nyota nodded.

"You talk about him as though you love him…and he flirts with you constantly…even trying to bribe you into a dinner," she said and Olivia stared at Nyota.

Never had the Communications Officer been so bold.

"In a way…James and I do feel affection for one another. I have the utmost respect for him because I have known him for so long. I would defend him to anyone and would put my life on the line for him if the situation called for it. We have a great friendship but he is my Captain…nothing more…and that dinner was a fluke. I never got a dinner or my prize!" she said smiling slightly.

Nyota nodded.

"And Spock?" she asked in a whisper.

Olivia grinned.

"I love him," she stated honestly.

Kirk noticed Spock's breathing patterns had increased somewhat. He grinned.

Nyota sniffed and Olivia's grin fell.

"I did not mean to upset you…I am trying to answer your questions as honestly as I can…" she said quickly.

Nyota shook her head.

"It's not that…" she said carefully.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"It's just that I see it now…I didn't before I'll admit…the love you two have for one another…you both hid it well…but now I see it and I can breathe again…" she said as tears fell down her face.

Olivia had the urge to hug her. She settled for lightly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Lt. Uhura…please stop crying…" she said smiling somewhat.

Uhura laughed.

"Call me Nyota…" she said and grinned at Olivia.

Olivia returned it jovially.

**Hope you liked it! Review! ^_^**


	20. Chapter 20

**It's late but the chapter just came to me so I wrote it and am now sharing it with you. ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!**

**Several Hours Later… **

Olivia must have dozed off because she woke up to screams.

"Let go of me! Let go!" Nyota shrieked.

Olivia wiped the blurriness away from her eyes to see a Romulan male pulling Nyota away. She was no longer cuffed but the Romulan had a strong grip on her. Olivia shot up. She could only go four feet but that was all she needed. She grabbed the Romulan male and, using a trick she learned from Spock long ago, found a way to get him down on the ground. Olivia had the hardest and most powerful hits of anyone in Starfleet, she was once told. Someone even thought that she had been biologically engineered at one point, after seeing one of her many training sessions. Olivia took in a deep, calculating breath and hit the Romulan square in the chest as hard as she could. She knew exactly where to hit. Kirk watched as the Romulan spit up a lot of blood and went limp. He turned to Spock who already had his answer.

"She struck him in the heart with enough force to seriously wound an extremely large Klingon…he did not have a chance," he said simply with a hint of pride and Kirk's eyes widened.

"So he's dead from one hit?!" he asked bewildered.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"An incredibly accurate hit, captain…" he said never taking his eyes off the screen.

Kirk continued watching as well. Spock turned to Scotty.

"How is the turbo lift coming along Lt. Scott?" he asked quickly.

Things were going to get bad now that Olivia had killed one of them. They needed to get them out of there fast. Scotty rubbed his temple.

"Probably a few more hours give or take Commander…this bloody transporter deck is jammed up her arse!" he yelled kicking at a tool and then going after it.

Spock raised an eyebrow and turned back to the screen. Nyota had stopped screaming.

Olivia stared at her.

"Get out of here Nyota. Run and try to get back to our ship. Go!" she yelled and Nyota didn't move.

Olivia stood up.

"Nero is not going to be pleased when he finds out I killed one of his men! Get out now!" she whispered loudly.

Nyota shook her head.

"Not without you," she said quietly.

Olivia's eyes widened slightly.

"Do not be foolish! Go! That is an order!" she tried but Nyota shook her head.

"You can't pull rank here. I'm not leaving you," she said looking around for something to get Olivia out of her chains.

Olivia let out a groan of what seemed to be frustration.

"Nyota please--" but she was cut off by a loud yell.

"What happened here?!" Nero roared running up to the scene before him.

He grabbed Nyota and with the help of his men, chained her back to the wall. He stared at the two girls disbelievingly. They had killed one of his men. No, _she_ had killed one of his men. He had read up on Olivia Monroe, Ambassador Spock's wife in a future that he would make sure never came to them. She was skilled when it came to combat. She also lived on Vulcan for much of her life, so she knew their ways of fighting. Nero turned to look at her and then turned to one of his men.

"Give me the bottle…" he said angrily.

One of his men handed him a clear bottle filled with a murky liquid.

"Hold her down…" he said and Olivia knew she was in trouble.

Nyota pulled at her chains and yelled in protest but the men grabbed Olivia and brought her to her knees.

"This should calm you down a little…sweet Olivia…" he murmured.

He grabbed her face and held her nose closed. She had to breathe so she was forced to open her mouth. He didn't even wait for her to get a full breath before forcing her to swallow the spicy liquid. Olivia choked on it for awhile before actually swallowing some. Nero had a death grip on her face. Spock's knuckles turned white from how tightly his fists were clenching. His eyes were darker too…deadlier.

"Captain…what if the transporter deck cannot be fixed for days…surely we are not just going to leave them here…forgive me…but I will not watch them suffer for much longer…" he said, his voice low and deadly.

Kirk stared at his friend.

"If it's not done soon, we'll take the shuttle out and find another way to get them back," he said, but his voice lacked hope in that plan.

Spock turned to the screen again. He wanted to rip Nero's head off. Inside he was shaking violently. He didn't know how much longer he could contain his human side.

Nero dropped Olivia to the floor. The affects of the drug took effect right away and Olivia felt so relaxed. Nyota dropped down on the floor with her friend.

"Olivia, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Olivia looked up slowly. Her reactions were delayed.

"I'm…fine…" she said carefully.

Nero walked towards the screen and signed on, smiling evilly. The Enterprise Bridge could be seen and Uhura could see her crew and hear them for now.

"I want you to give me the coordinates of where Spock Prime is. Do that and I'll let them live," he said smirking.

"If you do not…I cannot tell you what may happen to them…" he chuckled.

"But let me give you a little preview…just so you know how serious I am…" he said and quickly got up and ran over to the girls.

Shoving Nyota out of the way he made Olivia stand up and unchained her. Kirk frowned. _What the hell was he doing?_ Olivia swayed from side to side momentarily before balancing herself out. Nero whistled once, pressed a button on a switchboard, and moved to the side. Olivia shook her head and looked up, all the color draining from her face. Nyota let out a yelp and moved back against the wall. Kirk and Spock watched as an abnormally big Klingon stepped in front of Olivia.

"Oh my god what the hell is he going to do?!" Kirk yelled and Nero laughed crazily. Olivia held up her hands.

"_I'm not armed…"_ she said in Klingon.

Nero chuckled and pointed to the Klingon's collar.

"He doesn't care…" he said and the Klingon swung.

Olivia felt the initial hit. She thought her neck had snapped but she was still thinking so it couldn't of. She felt her feet not touching the floor anymore. Then she felt the cold hard ground. Darkness threatened to take over her mind. She couldn't think properly. He really knocked her senseless. She tasted the metallic liquid fill her mouth quickly. Her first thought was that she better have not lost any teeth. She couldn't move. She felt hands on her and flinched but realized they were too dainty and soft to be Klingon hands. She must have fell somewhere near Nyota. She heard faint voices.

"Is she alive?!" Kirk yelled loudly, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He had to keep his cool but after seeing that hit, he was shaken. If he fell apart, the whole crew did. He didn't even want to look at Spock. Nyota leaned down next to her friend.

"Are you okay Olivia?!" she asked frantically.

Olivia tried to nod but found it painful.

"F-Fine…" she coughed slowly.

She saw tears in Nyota's eyes.

"She's alive!" she yelled at who Olivia could only guess was Kirk and the crew.

Nero had watched the events unfold. He saw Spock's composed demeanor falter when the Klingon hit Olivia. _Could it be he loved her as well?_ He would find out. Nero chuckled and nodded to the Klingon who walked towards Olivia. Nyota tried to stop him but was just shoved out of the way harshly. Olivia felt herself being hauled off the floor roughly. She saw the little puddle of blood her mouth left behind on the floor. This drug really made her useless when it came to fighting now. It subdued her. The Klingon stared at Olivia for awhile and she took the opportunity to reach for his collar. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled. The Klingon blinked suddenly as if waking up from sleep. Olivia showed him the collar.

"_He's used you as a tool," _she said in Klingon.

_He spits on your honor!"_ Nyota added in Klingon when she saw where Olivia was going with it.

A look of rage crossed the Klingon's face.

The large Klingon dropped the heavily sedated girl to the ground and turned to the Romulans. Olivia managed to crawl back to Nyota. Nero snarled at the girls and sent some of his men to fight the Klingon. Kirk turned to Spock and realized he was not there anymore. A feeling of dread filled him and he ran to the shuttle. Spock was pressing in the coordinates for the Narada when he got there. Kirk grabbed his friend's arm. He realized he was trembling.

"You can't go by yourself, you'll be killed," he said quietly.

Spock stared at him.

"I would rather fight and die then watch and live while Nero continuously tortures them because of me. It is illogical…but it feels right…" he said quoting his older self.

Kirk grinned.

"Alright, but we need a plan…" he said nodding.

Spock nodded once.

"Agreed."

Nero walked up to Olivia and pulled her hair back roughly dragging her away from Nyota.

"How does that feel? Do you like that? This is what happens when you associate yourself with those that are not of your own race! You actually got a Vulcan to fall in love with you! He let's his feelings override his duty…my planet is destroyed! My wife is dead because of him! He killed the love of my life! And now I will kill his!" he yelled at her.

He picked her up in his arms and turned to his group of men that were not currently fighting the Klingon.

"If this one moves wrong--" he started, nodding to Nyota.

"—kill her…" he said and walked off with Olivia.

Spock and Kirk had just stepped foot onto the Narada. Due to Nero's persistence with the women and now his dealings with the large Klingon, he did not notice a shuttle leaving the Enterprise and landing on his ship. With their phasers out they made their way across the ship to find the women. Olivia opened her eyes slightly and muffled a scream. It was the two other women in her crew. They were decapitated like Lt. Cohen. Their heads lined in a row on stakes. Nero hovered over her.

"Do you like my collection? Lt. Uhura's head will soon be joining them…" he said and Olivia bit back tears.

She was chained to another wall and had no room to walk. She couldn't even sit. The cuffs dug into her wrists and made her want to scream but the drug wouldn't allow it. Nero lifted her chin up.

"I'm going to leave you here to think about what you've done…then when you're ready to apologize…I'll return you to your friend Nyota…if she's still alive…it seems she's useless since both Spock's seem to only have eyes for you now…" he chuckled and left.

The room was covered in darkness. Olivia lowered her head. She had done some less then reputable things in her life but she didn't deserve this hell. She wanted to be with Spock, in his arms. She wanted him to mind meld with her during a night of passion so that they were bonded forever. Looking around in the dark room, she saw those dreams fade away. Then she got mad. _Spock probably wasn't giving up on her. Why should she give up on him?_ She shook her head and sucked in a deep breath. She just had to concentrate, get a feel of the room, and then get the hell out of there. Spock and Kirk shot several more Romulans before making it to Nyota. She beamed when she saw them.

"Jim, Spock oh thank god!" she said as hope filled her chest.

"Where are Olivia and the other women?" Spock asked quickly as Kirk worked on her chains.

They didn't have much time.

"Nero took them in that direction," she pointed straight ahead.

Spock stood up.

"Captain, please go and take Nyota back to the shuttle without me…I will retrieve Olivia and the others," he said hastily.

Kirk turned to him as he broke the other chain holding Nyota to the wall.

"Alright but hurry your ass up! It's only going to get worse from here on out!" he yelled and helped Nyota up.

Spock nodded and took off down the path Nyota had pointed. Kirk turned to Nyota who smiled slightly.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see you Captain," she joked and Kirk grinned.

At least they didn't kill her fire. They took off. Olivia had just balanced a long nail on her boot. Now all she had to do was transfer it to her hand. _How?_ She didn't know. She lowered her hand as far down as it could go and rose her foot up as high as it could go. With a little push up she managed to get the nail in her hand. She picked at the lock on one of the chains and it broke off instantly. She groaned in frustration and kicked the wall. It shook and her chains loosened some from the wall. So she'd keep the chains on, but she'd be free for the most part. She kicked the wall again and she was out. She flew to the door she saw Nero close and ripped it open only to collide into a hard chest. She flew backwards but was caught and brought to her feet. She prepared to struggle until she saw who it was. Relief flooded her body when she saw his pointed ears.

"Spock…" she said in a whisper.

He took her hand.

"We must move quickly Olivia…where are the other two women?" he said, caution in his voice.

Olivia shook her head, tears threatening to fall. Spock's face faltered slightly and he nodded. They took off. Nero was less then pleased. Nyota was missing, his guards were dead, an extremely large Klingon was roaming his ship, and now Olivia was no longer in her room. He let out a shriek and ran to the shuttle crafts. Spock and Olivia ran up the ramp where Jim and Nyota were already getting ready to take off. The ramp lifted and they flew off back to the Enterprise.

**REVIEW!!! YAY!**


	21. Chapter 21

**This chapter is a bit short because the next one, I've decided, is the reason why this story is rated M. I will tell you now that writing love scenes is not my thing. I'm just not good at it. So I have my friend, who also saw the movie and is a fan, help me with some ideas. The next chapter is a love scene so let's get through this together. ^_~ Oh and don't forget to Review!!!**

**On The Enterprise… **

Kirk ran back to the bridge with Olivia, Nyota, and Spock in suit. He walked up to the screen just as Nero signed on. Nero growled lowly seeing the two surviving girls on their own ship. Nero hit the chair he was sitting in.

"I had plans for you…" he said directly at Olivia.

She flinched slightly.

"If I had known that history was repeating itself...that he and his older counterpart both were falling in love with you…I would have done things differently…" he said lost in thought.

Kirk was tired of his voice.

"No surrender options this time you son of a bitch! I'm going to make sure you don't take anymore unnecessary breaths!" he shouted at the monitor then turned to Sulu.

"Fire everything…and we stay until we're sure there are no more life signs on that ship," he said and Sulu nodded, giving the command to others aboard the ship.

Nero grinned.

"That's the spirit…" he said and the Enterprise fired all of their weapons.

Within minutes, Nero's ship was destroyed.

"Captain there are no life signs aboard the Narada…at least what's left of it," he said and Kirk slumped in his chair.

He didn't like killing people but Nero had it coming. Olivia took in a deep breath as did Nyota. McCoy sighed.

"You two…" he pointed at the two girls.

"…down to sickbay…" he said and they followed him out quietly.

The Enterprise took off, contacting Starfleet and reporting to them that an unknown vessel had been destroyed. Starfleet gave the order for them to return back to Earth for shore leave. Everyone was relieved. A little rest would do them all some good. It would take them several days to return back to Earth. Then they would have several weeks off. Olivia rubbed her neck sorely as she left the sickbay with Nyota.

"Did he have to give us all those injections?!" she complained.

Nyota chuckled, rubbing her neck as well.

"You know how paranoid he gets…he probably thought we got every disease known to man on that ship," she said quietly.

This caused Olivia to chuckle.

"Better safe then sorry I guess…" she said and Nyota nodded.

"How's your jaw doing? Still intact I hope?" Nyota snickered.

Olivia smirked.

"Hey now that's not funny. He could have taken it clean off with that hit! I'm lucky I still have a face!" she complained in fake hurt.

Mind you, her jaw was still hurting slightly but Bones had worked his magic. She was feeling a lot better. Nyota laughed a hearty laugh.

"I'm glad you're feeling better…" she said kindly and Olivia nodded a thanks.

They made their way back to the bridge. Nyota gave Olivia a quick smile before heading toward her station. Olivia walked to her station and sat down carefully. She was still banged up a bit, but again, McCoy had worked magic. She knew Spock was watching her. She wanted to make sure he knew she was alright. Kirk cleared his throat. Olivia saw that he was choked up a bit. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and watched as he spun in his chair. All was quiet. Then it hit her. They lost crew members too, three women to be exact. Olivia's eyes saddened as realization dawned on her. Kirk had probably never seen a decapitation. He hadn't lost people on his ship because he was caught in a trap. He was having a rough time with it. Kirk stood up and headed towards the turbo lift quickly. Olivia bit her lip and stood up. The movement caused Spock to glance her way. She offered him a small smile before making her way towards the turbo lift as well. He didn't even realize she walked in with him at first. Her hand rested on his shoulder bringing him out of his thoughts. She knew she had to go back into instructor mode like back at the academy. She had to be his teacher again. He needed it. His eyes screamed for someone to tell him it was alright, that it happens on every ship, and that he was not a complete failure. Olivia stared at him for a while as the doors to the elevator closed. She pushed the stop button slowly, causing the elevator to stop between floors. Kirk stared at her. He was going to crack any minute. Olivia took a deep breath.

"I wanted to thank you Captain. You saved my life. If it had not been for you Nyota and I would be dead. You saved many lives today," she started.

She needed to make sure he knew he did what was right. Kirk swallowed hard listening to her.

"I lost three innocent women…they had families…husbands, children…" he trailed off trying to stay composed.

"You did everything you could possibly do…it does not reflect on you as a Captain--"

Kirk cut in.

"--No it reflects on me as a person! I didn't know there names until just recently! I ran into one on the bridge earlier and she told me her name! It was Lt. Sanders! One brought me coffee because I fell asleep one time on the late shift! That was Lt. Murphy! The other had a major crush on me and I knew it and ignored it! _I_ ignored it?! That was Lt. Cohen! And now they're dead because I made a mistake! I failed them and their families! Emotionally compromised isn't even the term for what I am right now…" he said and turned around not facing her.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"It was not your mistake Captain it was my own…" she said and he turned around frowning.

"W-What?" he said, his voice cracking.

"I am the First Strategist…I was supposed to be five steps ahead every time and all I could think about was how to keep Nyota and I alive. I did not even factor the other three women into a strategy. Nero wanted Nyota and I and I assumed that he would not kill the other women. I ignored their lives completely…" she stated quietly.

"You did everything you could to save all of us…I did not…it is why you are the Captain and I am not. We all live with things we regret differently. I will try harder to never make that mistake again. I will try to be more like you," she said never looking away from him.

Kirk's eyes were wide. Olivia smiled softly.

"It's okay to feel James…it hurts…so hurt…" she said simply and Kirk let it out crumpling to the floor.

Olivia walked to him quickly and knelt down beside him. She carefully wrapped her arms around him hugging him to her body. He was shaking and a few sobs escaped his body.

"You will not under any circumstances ruin my womanizing reputation by telling women I cried today," he joked and Olivia, for the first time in a while, laughed out loud.

**Several Weeks Later…Shore Leave…**

Olivia walked the grounds of the Academy. She spotted Kirk and brightened a bit, walking over to him. Kirk grinned upon seeing her.

"Hey Olivia," he said.

Olivia smiled.

"Hey James, where are you headed?" she asked softly. Kirk shrugged.

"I've been asked to attend this meeting at the Academy. It's to discuss further relations with Romulus, you know, where we stand with them now. They'll drag this thing on forever. They say the treaty we had with them was apparently broken when we fought on their planet," he said quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"I find that unfair…my parents were the only ones that fought with us. Romulans had nothing to do with it. The worst outcome should be that my parents get exiled for their wrongdoings…Romulus should not have to suffer for my estranged family…" she finished sighing.

Kirk smirked.

"Well I will happily bring that up. It'll give me something to say. I was wondering though…why you were not asked to come."

Olivia took a deep breath.

"I know the answer to that. It's because it's _my_ family. Anything I say will sound compromised…it makes sense that they would ask the Captain of the ship to attend…" she said.

Kirk nodded.

"Yeah well after the meeting I'm headed to Bones' quarters and taking him to get drunk!" he cheered.

Olivia laughed.

"You're welcomed to join us," he said nudging her slightly.

Olivia chuckled.

"No thanks…maybe some other time…I'm actually teaching at the Academy until we're set to leave again," she said and Kirk stuck out his tongue, faking ill.

"How could you teach, of all things?! This is like our vacation time! We should be relaxing not teaching!" he cried and Olivia laughed.

"I like teaching…it's not so bad…Spock's doing it and so is Scotty, Nyota and McCoy even took on classes!" she said trying to convince him.

Kirk's mouth dropped.

"Bones too?" he asked incredulously.

Olivia grinned.

"Bones too, I caught him in one of the labs preparing a lesson plan," she said chuckling.

Kirk shook his head.

"You guys need to live a little."

Olivia nodded.

"I promise I will go out at least once with you and Bones before we have to go back to life on the Enterprise," she said and it was Kirk's turn to grin.

"I'm going to hold you to that Commander. I know your thing about lying…you don't do it."

Olivia nodded and they went their separate ways. After classes Olivia was exhausted. She was heading back to her quarters when she heard it. Two kids were talking and she wasn't going to eavesdrop until she heard his name.

"Do you know why Professor Spock didn't show up to class _again_ today? It's so not like him, I mean he's Vulcan, knowledge is like everything to those guys right?" one girl asked her friend.

"I don't know but it must be really serious if he didn't show up…I took him about two years ago and he is NEVER absent," she said, emphasizing the never.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows. _Where was Spock?_ She knew it was a bad idea. She didn't really think much of visiting him in his quarters on the Enterprise but actually going to where he stood on the Academy just felt wrong. She shook her head. There was nothing wrong. She could go see him whenever she damn well pleased. She walked down the hall to his accommodations and stopped at his door. She hesitated for a split second and then knocked softly. She heard shuffling inside and then nothing. She frowned.

"Spock? It's Olivia, is everything alright? I heard that you did not teach class today and have not been teaching for a couple of days now. Are you feeling okay?" she asked unsurely.

"I am fine Olivia. It was not necessary to come and check up on me," he said through the closed door.

That was not like Spock. He always addressed the person he was speaking to face to face. It worried her.

"Spock, open the door," she said firmly.

Maybe he was in trouble.

"That will prove to be unwise, my accommodations have not been properly set up yet and I would not like for you to see it when it is most unwelcoming," he said hurriedly.

Olivia frowned. They had been on shore leave for a while. He was fine a week ago. He would have everything in order by now. Also, there was something in his voice. Was it anger? Fear? Uncertainty? Yes that was it…uncertainty. But why? It was only her.

"Spock open this door or I'll--" she was cut off by the door flying open.

Her eyes widened at how quickly he was at the door and in her face.

"--or you'll what? Olivia I am fine, there is no need to worry, I missed class these past few days because I have fallen behind on my meditating and it is affecting me a bit more then I thought," he said a little too swiftly.

Olivia nodded and glanced behind him into his room then back at him.

"Please Olivia I n-need to continue or I will have to miss another day of classes and that is not my intention, excuse me," he finished hastily and closed the door.

Olivia stood there for a while. She was confused. He had just lied to her twice in that conversation. His accommodations were clean and orderly and he was definitely not fine. She took a deep breath. _Since when did they keep secrets from one another?_ She walked away cursing herself for going in the first place.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**RATED M-Okay, many of you guessed it so here it is. Don't judge me on spock being a bit OC here. It's hard to write a scene like this and not have him alittle out of character. ^_^ I hope you like it! Thanks for all the reviews guys! They helped a lot since this was probably the toughest chapter I've written so far. Please keep reviewing! ^_^**

**Later That Day… **

They all sat at the bar drunk out of their minds, save for Olivia and Nyota. Her only drink had been a strawberry and peach slushy. Nyota chuckled when Olivia said she'd have what Nyota was having. The strawberry peach slushy was not what Olivia was expecting but it was light and refreshing. She took another sip when Kirk sat next to her. He was on his fifth beer and that was after all the liquor he consumed. Even McCoy was tipsy and Scotty was too. Sulu and Chekhov were dancing in the back. Olivia rubbed her head, running her fingers through her hair. It had gotten longer since her first day on the Enterprise. She kept it back in a messy bun but a few strands of dark brown hair fell in her face. She was thinking over what she and Ambassador Sarek had talked about via PADD earlier that day after she left Spock's residence. Kirk grinned.

"Y-you're s-so hot-t when you're d-drunk…" he said slurring his words.

Olivia looked at him then down at her non-alcoholic strawberry peach slushy.

"I'm not drunk James you are…" she said after some consideration.

Kirk nodded.

"Y-you got to walk me h-home…" he hiccupped.

Olivia shook her head.

"I'm not your babysitter," she said sternly.

Kirk grinned.

"I love it when you're brooding with all that sexual energy!" he said a little too loudly.

Olivia sighed. Usually she would have gone along with it, laughed even, but not tonight. She had other things on her mind. She stared at her slushy cup watching the pretty colors mesh together. _Brooding with sexual energy?_ Her eyes widened. She knew what was wrong. She stood up quickly.

"Nyota…please make sure James gets home alright? I must handle something."

Nyota nodded.

"Everything alright?" she asked and Olivia turned to her.

"I hope so," she said and headed out.

Once she was a clear distance away she took off running. She was at his door again. This time she did not hesitate to knock.

"Open the door Spock, now!" she said firmly.

She again heard shuffling, but this time the door opened slowly, not quickly like before. Olivia's eyes widened. Spock tried to take a deep breath but failed as it came out in a short gasp. His face was so un-Vulcan like in that moment. It held fear and confusion and longing. He tried to steady himself against the doorframe.

"M-Mediation is unsuccessful…I-I don't know what else to do…" he said backing away slowly managing to lean against the far side of the opposite wall away from her.

Olivia walked inside and closed the door behind her. She kept her distance though and remained calm. The last thing she wanted to do was irritate him, though she knew that at this time he was impulsive, dangerous even.

"I know what you're going through…" she started but Spock cut her off.

"You have no idea what I am going through," he said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Olivia hesitated. Like hell she didn't. She'd only been his friend for forever.

"Well your right but I talked to your father today…I made him tell me just enough to figure it out myself…he said that you had eight days to live and it looks to me like you are not too far from that time limit," she told him and he sneered.

He would have to talk to his father later about how to shut his mouth.

"I have been meditating these past few days," Spock said softly.

"Yeah how's that going?" she asked sarcastically folding her arms across her chest.

He actually glared at her. She walked up to him quickly. Her green eyes stared into his dark brown ones.

"I can't have you dying on me," she said softly.

She paused for a moment and then touched his cheek carefully. He did not move. He didn't even look at her. Sex wasn't supposed to be this complicated! Why was she finding it so damn awkward?!

"You're being illogical. And you're too damn stubborn! But I'm not leaving you here. I'll just sit on the couch and wait until you get smarter."

As she turned to the couch, Olivia felt a tight grip take hold of her arm. She turned around to look at Spock. He was not looking at her, but down, almost as if he were ashamed. She could see he was searching his brain to find the right words.

"Do you understand what you are saying?" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper.

She turned her entire body around to face him once more.

"Of course," she stated kindly.

"You are conscious of the consequences? That I could severely harm you?" he said not sure if she fully understood what he could do to her if he lost control.

"I can take a hit," she joked, letting a small smile grace her face.

"I want to help you. I love you, you idiot."

She took his hand in hers gently. He finally made eye contact with her. He squeezed her hand slightly, looking directly at her.

"If I hurt you--" but she shushed him.

"--Relax…I'm a tough girl, I can handle myself," she stated firmly.

There was a moment of silence. Before he stood with her and they walked to the bedroom. He led her towards a door that was off to the side. She had not seen this dwelling before. She had been in his residence when they were on Vulcan, even as cadets and then as professors at Starfleet Academy, but she had never been to this one, his home away from the Enterprise. She sat down on his bed. Spock removed his shoes and blue shirt; once they were discarded, he sat down next to her, watching her pull off her shirt. She tried to be careful, to not seem too willing. It wasn't as if they hadn't been intimate before. They certainly had, many times before on the Enterprise. But for some reason she got the feeling this time would be different. He slowly moved towards her, his face nearing hers slowly. She lay down carefully on the bed and he climbed on top of her. She took a breath as Spock lowered his forehead to hers. He had told her once that this was an incredibly affectionate act for Vulcans. It represented the sharing of one's mind. This time, however, he kept his head there and looked at her carefully. Olivia's eyes widened in realization as it became clear what he was silently asking.

"Are you sure you want me as your bond mate for life?" she asked in a small whisper.

Spock let a small smile grace his stoic features.

"I should be asking you that very same question. Once we become bond mates…there is no one else for me…but you. If you do not want to do this, I under--" she cut him off with a quick but passion filled kiss.

He returned it eagerly. When they pulled away she gave him a real smile.

"I want to grow old with you Mr. Spock," she teased.

_**Flashback…On Vulcan…**_

_Olivia stared at the moons with her best friend sitting by her side. She loved Vulcan at night. It was so quiet and cooler then in the day. Her eyes shifted to Spock when she realized he was staring at her and not at the stars. _

"_Are you alright Spock?" she asked softly. _

_He nodded once but did not break the stare. _

"_Olivia may I ask a personal query?" he asked quietly and Olivia rolled her eyes. _

_Always talking so formal to her. _

"_Of course Mr. Spock. Ask me anything," she joked. _

_Spock smiled slightly. She would call him Mr. Spock whenever he asked something obvious or talked to her so formally. _

"_When we go to Starfleet…you will surely make other friends but…" he trailed off and Olivia already knew where this was going. _

"_That's not a question…and no, I will never leave you. You're my best friend. You're special to me. Yes I may make other friends, but none like you. I want to grow old with you Mr. Spock."_

_**End Flashback…**_

Spock took her hand and held up three fingers to the points on her head. She immediately felt the electricity between them that flowed from his fingertips to each and every nerve in her body. Olivia took a deep breath as he said softly and affectionately,

"Two bodies, one mind."

Olivia nearly cried out as she suddenly felt the flash of emotions and thoughts that were not hers smash into her mind. A comforting hand upon her cheek and the mental nudge for her to open her mind caused her to let go under the mind meld. It was difficult to tell if exactly what she was feeling was coming from him or if the feelings were her own. They were joined now completely. He was feeling everything that she was. He was hearing her every thought. He was ready to break, but was still hanging onto a fiber of control. Then the mind meld found a memory they both shared equally. It was the first time they made love. It was a fresh new experience for them both. They were still on the Enterprise at the time.

_**In the Mind Meld:**_

"_Are you okay? What's wrong?" she said touching his cheek lightly._

_He decided to try to describe what he was feeling to her and see what happened. _

"_My heart aches when I'm around you…" he said, bringing his hand up to his chest and over his heart clutching it. _

"_I do not feel hurt just…like I am missing something. What is causing me to react this way?" he asked finally. _

_He wasn't good at describing his feelings to anyone. So usually he just kept to himself. But he needed to know what was going on. What was happening to him? Olivia's eyes stood wide but then they relaxed. She smiled softly. _

"_You're missing…" she hesitated slightly. _

"_You're missing love."_

_His eyes widened slightly and then he realized something. _

"_So…when I am near you…my heart aches…because…" _

_Olivia was dazed. _

"_Because…you love me…" she finished for him. _

_His eyes held many emotions and he was feeling overwhelmed. Then everything stopped. All of his emotions disappeared except one. His eyes lowered down to hers. _

"_Because…I love you…" _

_It was too much. Olivia bit her lip trying to suppress a mixture of emotions running through her. She could only find four words to say and when she said them she felt…free. _

"_I love you too." _

_Spock's composure faltered. __He stared at her in disbelief for quite sometime as Olivia shifted her weight anxiously, waiting for his reaction. She knew this was all so new to him, and she was worried his Vulcan side would cause him to push her away. _

"_Why?" _

_The simple question brought her out of her thoughts, as she raised her head to meet his still dumbfounded gaze. _

"_Why? I'm not sure, I just do. When I'm around you, I'm happier and I wish I could stay near you forever. And when we kissed last time we were together, I felt weightless - as though heaven couldn't even compare to being with you..." _

_She looked down and blushed slightly. _

"_I...I don't think I've ever been in love before...but I think that this is what it's supposed to be like. And if you wouldn't mind it too much, I'd like to stay with you." _

_He looked into her pleading eyes once again struck by her words. _

"_Just being with me...really makes you that happy?" _

_She flashed him a smile. _

"_Just __thinking__ of you makes me that happy." _

_His eyes widened once again. He couldn't understand how he made her so happy, but knowing that he did seemed to ease the empty pain in his heart and for the first time in many years, he trusted someone with all of his life. He slowly walked closer to her, until there were mere inches between their faces. He inched his face towards hers, stopping within centimeters of her lips. __He closed his eyes and the gap between them, kissing her softly. __Olivia leaned up into him, pouring all of her feelings into the kiss, and Spock could tell her love was genuine just by the way she kissed him. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around him, deepening the kiss at the same time. He was surprised when he felt her tongue caress his, but welcomed the intrusion all the same and even mimicked her ministrations. He liked the warmth radiating off her body and instinctively leaned into her, forgetting about his growing arousal. When their bodies came in contact, they both opened their eyes abruptly. Olivia wasn't sure if she was feeling what she thought she was, and Spock was panicking, fearing that he had offended her and tried to think of what to say. He wasn't sure whether he should apologize or pretend like nothing happened. _

"_I...I did not mean...I tried..." _

_She pressed a finger against his lips as he tried to clear things up. _

"_It's okay...it's natural..." _

_She ran her hands down his sides, and back up to his chest. She started walking forward, slowly nudging him towards the bed. His breathing quickened as they paced towards the bed together. When Spock felt the bed touch the back of his legs, he dropped onto it awkwardly, never breaking their eye contact. Olivia leaned over him, running her hands down his chest and grabbing the hem of his shirt. _

"_Are you sure... you're okay with this? Are you sure you're ready for something like this?" _

_Spock looked deeply into her eyes as he raised his hand behind her head, pulling her down for a swift kiss. Upon breaking the kiss, he whispered into her ear. _

"_I am sure this is what I want..." _

_Olivia smiled. That was all she needed to hear. She lifted his shirt up as he raised his arms. As she tossed the article of clothing to the side, Spock lowered his arms, running his hands along her sides and hooking his thumbs onto the waistline of her pants and panties simultaneously__.__ He pulled them down slowly, as she pulled off her own top and tossed it aside. She grabbed onto his bare, muscular shoulders for balance as she stepped out of the clothes around her ankles. Spock pushed them away and slowly raised his head, his eyes feasting upon her figure. He slowly caressed her, running his fingertips up her legs and sides until he reached her bra. His hands searched around her breasts for a way to get the bra off of her. Not being able to figure it out, Spock growled in frustration and grabbed the sides of the bra, ready to simply rip it off her body. But Olivia chuckled, stopping him and taking it off herself (the proper way), letting it drop to the floor. He cupped her breasts, using his thumbs to stroke them and make circles around each nipple. Olivia's nipples hardened and she let out a soft moan, making Spock even harder. He looked down, now painfully aware of how tight his pants had become. Olivia smirked. She pushed him softly down so he was flat on the bed and stroked his inner thigh. Spock trembled a bit. He wasn't used to being touched this way. Olivia unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and Spock arched his back and raised himself from the bed as she pulled them off. He shuddered a bit when he felt the cool air touch his exposed manhood. He leaned up and kissed her lightly, while pushing her to the side and laying her back on the center of the bed. He positioned himself over her, hands on either side of her holding him up. As he gazed into her eyes, he tried to get control over his breathing. He was shaking in anticipation of what he knew was next. Olivia raised a hand and stroked the side of his face in an effort to calm his nerves. _

"_Please..." she groaned. _

_Spock nodded in understanding as he reached down to find her entrance. He slipped a finger into her, feeling her warm, slick walls tighten around it. He positioned himself right behind his hand, keeping place of where her entrance was. He pulled out his finger, wrapped his hands around her hips, and lifted her a bit to meet his shaft. He looked back to her for one last sign of reassurance. She nodded back to him. He grabbed her tighter and pulled her slowly onto him. Olivia threw her head back and moaned as Spock pushed further into her body. Spock tightened his grip on her hips and he hesitated. _

"_It's okay keep going..." she said softly kissing his shoulder to try to help him calm down. _

_He acknowledged her with a nod and slammed into her full force, yet gently at the same time. Olivia let out a scream, but it wasn't a scream of pain nearly as much as it was a scream of pleasure. Spock was glad that was over with - he didn't like seeing her hurt. _

"_Are you alright?" he asked, just to make sure. _

"_Yes...I'm fine. Please keep going," she begged._

_He began to pull out slowly, and quickly pushed back in, taking in a sharp breath as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. He repeated this motion, gradually finding a rhythm as he rocked his hips and raised hers to meet his. By now he was panting, thrusting forcefully, being driven by the sighs and moans she let out every time he pushed into her. His eyes were tightly shut as he let out a throaty growl, feeling her body clench around him. She was close. He could feel it. He was close too. He worked a bit faster sensing that both of their climaxes were near. Olivia managed to wrap her arms around him and pulled herself close into his body. He slammed into her one final, passionate time before he spilled his seed into her. This sent Olivia over the edge as her body began to clench around his manhood. He saw stars. His hands tightened even more around her. Olivia had just thrown her head back in ecstasy, not being able think coherently enough to moan. Spock, who hadn't noticed he was holding his breath, began to pant heavily. Olivia soon did the same. They stood like that for several minutes just trying to catch their breath and regain what little composure they had left. His head rested on her shoulder and she could feel his warm, shaky breath on her neck._

_**End Mind Meld**_

Olivia was still reeling from the memory that she barely felt Spock grab her sides, and pull her to the edge of the bed. Olivia let a shout out as her butt touched the edge and her legs hung over. She sat up instinctively, only to have him push her back down. He put his hands underneath her thighs, raising them a bit to allow him better access.

"Are you ready?"

Olivia took a second to compose herself when she nodded. Spock shoved into her, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"_**Finally,"**_he thought as he felt her body squeeze around him.

"_**I could not wait any longer…" **_

Olivia gripped the bed sheets around her as he pushed through.

"Oh my god..." she moaned, shutting her eyes.

Spock pulled back and slammed back in again...hard. Olivia gasped.

"_**Holy--"**_she couldn't even finish her statement.

He pulled in and out of her over and over again, roughly pinning her hips to the bed. He leaned over, not changing the rhythm of his thrusting hips, and began sucking on one of her nipples. He began biting it, twisting it gently in his mouth, eliciting a loud moan out of Olivia. She started panting heavily as he forced himself harder into her. She started to move her hips up a bit to meet his thrusts, causing her to yell even louder. Spock nestled his face into her neck and groaned as he continued to ravage her. Every time she moaned he got a little harder and a little closer.

"_**Olivia....keep screaming...louder…"**_ he linked to her and moved a bit faster, anxious to meet his release.

Olivia could barely register what he was saying, but she didn't have to - feeling herself grow closer to orgasm, she began moaning louder anyway. After a few more thrusts, Olivia screamed his name and came violently, groaning loudly every time her body convulsed around his member. Spock saw stars - his vision blurred as he felt himself go over the edge. She let out a cry of both pleasure and pain as she felt his teeth bite into the skin above her breast and his hands gripped onto her thighs. Her mind reached out to his. An emotion swam around in his head faster then all the others. It was love. He loved her. She felt his control dissipate in that moment. An almost animalistic growl came from within his throat and Olivia suddenly found herself grabbed around the waist and then positioned so that she was on her knees and he was above her. Olivia's eyes widened as she braced herself against the vigor of his body repeatedly penetrating her. Her knees throbbed and she had to lower herself on the bed when her arms started to shake. Her breathing came out in short gasps again until another orgasmic cry erupted from her lips as she shuddered around him with her pulsing climax. She felt his mind relax and calm before she felt him collapse with exhaustion to the bed beside her. Her muscles were sore all over. She was so tired and she ached in areas that she didn't know could ache. She looked over at Spock slowly. His eyes were closed. She could tell he was still awake but didn't want to disturb him. She carefully pulled back the blanket and lay down on his pillow. Just as her world was fading to black, Olivia felt a strong arm grab hold of her waist, pulling her close to a warm body, and entangling their legs with hers.

**Okay please review. I'm very nervous about this chapter so I need you guys to give me your opinion! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it as usual! ^_^ Please review and thanks for all the support! **

**The Next Day…**

Olivia's eyes opened slowly and regained focus. It took her a moment to remember where she was and what had happened last night. She noticed a strong arm draped around her waist tightly secured in place. She also took into account that she was totally naked and the only thing covering her was a blanket. Her hair was down and sprawled out on the pillow. She could also feel his soft breathing on her bare back, as his face was buried there still sleeping contently. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to wake him. She moved her aching leg slightly without thinking and a searing pain ran up her thigh. She almost cried out had she not covered her mouth in time. Still, her breathing changed and this caused the man next to her to stir slightly before his eyes opened. She felt his eyelashes blink a couple of times against her back, as if he too was remembering what happened last night. Olivia didn't move but waited patiently as the Vulcan next to her sat up now fully awake. She smiled at how disheveled he looked. So un-Vulcan. She managed to sit up and wrapped the blanket around her body. She did not want to see what she looked like yet. Even more so, she didn't want him to see what she looked like just yet. She would look herself over in the shower she decided. There was a quiet silence between them for a moment before their eyes met.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him, breaking the silence with a whisper.

She noticed her voice was a bit throaty with sleep.

"I am fine. The blood fever has ended. Thank you," he added quietly.

Olivia nodded.

"No problem. I need a shower, do you mind if I take one here?" she asked almost timidly.

Spock glanced down at the blanket that she was holding so close to her body.

"Of course…would you like breakfast?" he asked quickly looking back up to her face.

Olivia's eyes lit up.

"I'm starving," she said chuckling.

Spock rose from the bed and walked over to where his clothes lay.

Olivia couldn't help but stare. He wasn't shy at all. She blushed slightly.

"_**I can't look away," **_she thought biting her lip.

"_**You do not have to,"**_ said a voice inside her head and Olivia's eyes widened.

Olivia looked up to see Spock holding his clothes in his hands. She forgot they could communicate through their connected mind now. She blushed again.

"_**I'm acting like such a girl!" **_she inwardly yelled.

Spock let a small smile grace his face.

"_**You are indeed,"**_ he responded playfully and Olivia smiled wide.

He went to walk to the kitchen when her hand on his arm stopped him.

"_**Would you like to take a shower with me?" **_she asked through their connection.

She found it fascinating.

Spock nodded once.

"_**I will join you momentarily,"**_ he linked to her and leaned down to kiss her tenderly.

Olivia returned the kiss jovially and watched him exit the room. Good. Now all she had to do was get in the shower and try not to scream from pain. Her legs were killing her. She stood up with the help of the bed and dropped the blanket. Her thighs were bruised terribly, as was her waist. She managed to get to the bathroom and turn to the water in the shower. It was a painful walk but she made it. She looked in his mirror to observe the rest of her body. Her chest was alright except for a bite mark above her breast. Her knees hurt but there was no bruising to account for. Her hair was a mess but that was easily fixed. Steam had collected in the room and Olivia felt so comfortable. She made her way into the shower and let the hot water engulf her. It hurt at first to feel the contact of the hot water on her tender skin but after a while it felt amazing. She heard the door slide open and turned slightly to see Spock enter the shower as well. She kept her body so that her back was facing him. She had soaped her legs up a lot and her waist as well to cover the bruising. She looked like a soap puff. She felt warm lips press against her collar bone and she shuddered. His hands rested gently on her hips and Olivia tensed slightly. This did not go unnoticed by Spock. He pulled away delicately and she turned around slowly.

"Are you alright Olivia?" he asked, his eyes searching hers for any sign of discomfort.

Olivia smiled.

"I'm fine, just…a little sore," she said finding the right words.

Spock's face took on a look of understanding.

"I was rough with you last night…" he said looking down, almost ashamed.

Olivia shook her head quickly.

"Last night was amazing. You didn't do anything wrong," she ranted and did not notice that the water had washed off the soap.

Spock's eyes quickly found the bruises on her thighs and around her waist. Olivia followed his eyes and inwardly cursed herself for not being stealthier. His fingers lightly touched the bruises, tracing them up to her waist and stopping. Olivia watched him carefully.

"I hurt you…" he said after a while and Olivia shook her head.

"I didn't even feel it," she fibbed.

"Please, do not lie to me…" he said, his voice lacking emotion.

Back to square one. Olivia's hands touched his cheeks gently. He finally made eye contact with her. His eyes were the same as they had been before last night. They held no emotion. Olivia closed her eyes.

"_**Please do not hide your feelings from me…"**_ she begged quietly.

Spock leaned his forehead against hers. The water surrounded them both.

"_**I lost control…"**_ he responded, still with his head against hers.

Olivia shook her head.

"_**You were in Pon Farr…you are not an animal…"**_ she answered quickly.

"And yet I have acted like one…" he said aloud.

Olivia nudged her head into his affectionately and caught his lips with hers. He returned the kiss after a brief moment of hesitation. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to her. She pulled away quickly and found the eyes she loved so much were looking back at her.

"We are not going to become properly cleaned this way Olivia," he said, his lips curving upward slightly.

Olivia giggled.

"No I guess you're right, we should stop," she said making her way to the shower door.

Her arm was captured by a light hand and she was pulled back to her original spot. Olivia laughed heartily as the victor.

"I win," she said grinning.

"For now," came her response.

Olivia bit her lip. She could get used to this every morning. She was about to kiss him again when a loud siren like sound made her jump and slam into the surprised Vulcan.

"What the hell is that sound?!" she cried, covering her ears.

The now blaring siren seemed to emanate right from within Spock's housing. Spock looked to be deep in thought for a moment before looking down at her.

"Get dressed quickly. That siren is telling us to meet at the Assembly Hall immediately. We have never had to use it before. It must be something serious," he said in his usual monotone voice and stepped out of the shower.

Olivia followed throwing on the clothes she wore the previous night. She was so angry with herself for letting Nyota convince her to wear flip flops, shorts, and a tank top. It was a hot day last night but Olivia wasn't used to showing this much skin. Especially now when she was bruised. To her relief the shorts were long enough to cover most of the bruising. She let the thought go. No use beating herself up about it now. The siren meant potential trouble and dress code wasn't the first thing on her mind or anyone else's for that matter. She didn't even bother to brush her hair or put it up. They both headed outside to find that it was raining pretty hard. Spock almost looked like he was about to pout. Vulcan's weren't fans of rain. He kept his composure. Olivia could make out the Assembly Hall from his housing. She watched as the doors burst open and a crowd of people came pouring out. There seemed to be an argument. She squinted slightly and made out some people. Her captain was one of them. In fact, it seemed he was the one causing all the commotion. He was yelling at someone. She'd never seen him so angry. Then she gasped. One of the people, a man, hit Kirk square in the face. No one moved to help. In fact, it looked like they were helping the other guy. Olivia flung off her flip flops and before Spock could grab her, she was off running. She knew he was right behind her. Her bare feet smacked against the wet dirt ground hard and fast. She was quick. So was he. She shoved through the crowd and people started running. The siren did its job. Security was running towards the crowd too. Olivia saw Kirk on the ground covering himself for protection. Several guys were hitting and kicking at him. She did the first thing that came to her mind and threw her body over his.

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled, holding onto him tightly and covering him the best she could.

He was much bigger then she was.

One of the guys went to strike anyway but his hand was stopped by a strong grip. Another of the guys went to hit but he was also stopped dead in his tracks. The crew of the Enterprise had arrived.

"If you want to keep your hand I suggest you cease that action," Spock said in his usual calm voice to the man whose hand he held tightly.

The guy nodded quickly, scared out of his mind at how calmly the threat was made.

"Yeah ya bloody vermin best be runnin along there!" said Scotty who had stopped the other guy from striking.

Bones pushed through the crowd with Uhura, Sulu, and Chekhov as Olivia loosened her grip on her captain. Everyone had gathered around them in the pouring rain to see what that siren was all about. Umbrellas encased everyone.

"James, are you alright? What happened?" she asked shakily.

The rain was cold and she had just taken a shower. Plus she was barefoot. Kirk sat up carefully and winced. Bones kneeled down with his tri-corder and began to see if Kirk was okay.

"They want to go to war with Romulus," he said through clenched teeth.

Olivia's eyes widened and Bones stopped his actions.

"Say what now?" Bones asked and Jim nodded.

"They're using what happened when we were there some time ago as an excuse to attack. They've been planning it for awhile now and think now is the perfect time to attack. I was trying to reason with them but the sons of bitches can't seem to handle rationality!" he yelled and grabbed his ribs painfully.

"They can't do that. You can't do that!" she yelled to no one in particular but just stared at the crowd.

Kirk shook his head.

"It's already been done. They all voted against me. The council agrees that Romulus should no longer be a part of the Federation. They say they're too much of a threat," he finished snorting.

Everyone was quiet. All that could be heard was the pounding of the rain on the ground.

"Who has been put in charge of leading the attack?" Spock asked calmly even though he feared the answer.

Kirk looked up at his First Officer.

"Us."

Olivia shook her head.

"Refuse!" she tried but Kirk shook his head.

"Tried that one already. The council says that unless someone can make them a better suggestion, we're going to war."

Olivia looked down on the ground and then back at Kirk.

"The council is in the Assembly Hall?" she asked and he nodded.

"When the fight broke out they said to take it outside. I started that siren up because I knew it was going to get ugly. Thanks for saving my ass by the way guys," he addressed his crew, who all grinned, minus Spock who nodded kindly.

Olivia stood up and headed for the door to the Assembly Hall.

"They're really freaking hard headed Olivia!" Kirk yelled back while McCoy helped him up.

Olivia turned around and grinned.

"I'm well prepared James! I did have you as a cadet for three years!" she yelled back and the crew of the Enterprise laughed at there pouting captain before they all followed Olivia inside the Assembly Hall.

**OOOh didn't see that coming did ya?! ^_^ Just kidding. I hope you liked this chapter because I'm basing the next couple of chapters on it and another big surprise! I'll update soon. I have a new job now so might take a little longer then usual but no worries. I have plenty more for you guys! Please review!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Thanks for the Reviews! I would like some more! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**The Assembly Hall…**

Olivia stood at the podium to address the council. She realized Admiral Pike had taken a seat in the front row. He wasn't there before. Her crew sat down in the front too. It was only then that she felt slightly embarrassed as to what she was wearing. She didn't even have on shoes. She managed to glare at Nyota for forcing her to wear the inappropriate attire. Nyota grinned sheepishly and then gave an apologetic shrug.

"Commander Olivia Monroe, Captain Kirk has already tried every argument in the book. War with Romulus is the only way," a council member said sternly.

Olivia took a deep breath before speaking. She was soaked to the bone, inappropriately dressed and shivering beyond comprehension. Her lips were even turning blue. _What did a girl have to do to get a warm jacket around here?!_

"Council, did Captain Kirk try the 'this is the dumbest move we could possibly make' rule in the book?" she said angrily and Kirk laughed out loud nodding but then winced as McCoy wasn't finished fixing his bruised ribs.

"Excuse me Commander?" said a shocked council member.

Olivia Monroe was not known for her outbursts. She was always quite reserved when speaking. Today was a different day though.

"Sir, excuse me but this is a terrible move. Romulus is highly beneficial to us. And they haven't done anything wrong. That day was my parents fault. Romulans were not involved," she tried.

The council collaborated for a moment before returning to look at her.

"Captain Kirk, stand up," a female council member said.

Kirk stood up carefully a little confused. The council was tired of receiving complaints. It was this option or war, they decided.

"Your crew is to go to Romulus and eliminate the problem there. This is our final offer. Take it or leave it."

Kirk frowned.

"Eliminate the problem?"

The council members nodded.

Kirk's eyes widened.

"Kill her parents? Is that what you're asking me to do?" he asked incredulously.

The council looked at Olivia intently. Olivia took a shaky breath and gripped the podium tightly. Her lips were blue and she was shaking terribly.

"If you do not want a full out war…then the problem must at least be eliminated. Does that not make sense?"

Olivia nodded slowly.

"They are correct Captain…it's to prevent war," she said holding onto the podium tighter.

Admiral Pike stood up and walked over to her. He removed his dry jacket and draped it over her shoulders, holding it there tightly. Olivia felt some warmth return and she went towards it. She leaned into Admiral Pike and held his jacket closer. He rubbed her shoulders.

"Admiral Pike, do you have something to say?" the council asked.

He looked at them angrily.

"Yeah, this girl's freezing to death over here. I think they get what they have to do. Dismiss them already so she can get some dry clothes on!" he said firmly and the council quickly nodded.

"The crew of the Enterprise leaves promptly in one week," they said before dismissing everyone.

Olivia looked at him as he sat her down.

"How you doing kid?" he asked and Olivia smiled slightly.

"Thanks for the jacket Admiral," she replied, trying to breathe normally.

Spock walked over to the two. Admiral Pike smiled.

"I think you can take it from here Commander Spock. Make sure she gets warm," he said and headed off.

Olivia leaned into Spock slightly. Her legs were tired. Spock put her arm around his head.

"I think I'm in need of another shower Commander, with some assistance of course," she whispered, looking down at her muddy feet.

Spock nodded once.

"Agreed."

**One Week Later…Back on the Enterprise… **

Olivia sat down at her station and closed her eyes taking in a deep breath. She wasn't feeling particularly good about this mission and it was affecting her physically for the past few days. She got the nauseous feeling to subside and opened her eyes slowly. To prevent a war she had to kill her parents. She shook her head.

"_They killed Rafe with no sympathy,"_ she thought over and over again until she was angry.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to lose her focus and jump slightly. Kirk looked down at her.

"A little jumpy Commander?" he asked smirking.

Olivia smiled slightly.

"More than usual Captain…I am having conflicting emotions on the mission at hand," she said carefully and Kirk nodded.

"Don't think about it too much. When we get there we'll see what happens…" he said and left it at that.

Olivia felt queasy again. She let her head rest in her hands as she waited for everyone to board. Spock wasn't there yet. They didn't spend the last couple of nights together due to the fact that they needed some sleep before they left. It was a fact that if they were in the same bed, sleep was the last thing on both their minds. Plus, Olivia hadn't been feeling well as of late and she needed the rest. Olivia swallowed back the lump in her throat. She lifted her head when she felt another hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright Olivia?" Spock asked carefully, sitting at his station next to her.

She smiled at him kindly.

"Yes I'm fine just nervous I guess. This mission has me in a bit of a dilemma, but I'll be fine," she said leaning back in her chair.

Spock nodded and began working at his station.

Within the next hour they were up in space at warp speed. Everything was so quiet. No one was talking. The air was tense. No one wanted to complete this mission. To execute the parents of one of their own was difficult to say the least. McCoy came onto the bridge with the full intention of bothering the captain some. It always put him in a good mood. As he strode towards Kirk he glanced at Olivia for a second. He wasn't planning on looking at her; it's just where his head turned. Upon seeing her he knew his torment of the captain would have to wait. He walked over to her hastily.

"Commander Monroe you're whiter then a ghost," he stated bluntly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

Olivia would have laughed if she didn't think she'd puke when she opened her mouth. Spock looked her over carefully. He had been working so hard he hadn't looked up once until now. He did not like how she looked either. _Why did she not say anything?_

"I'll live…" she said quietly, almost whispering to him.

"Are you sure about that? Christ Olivia, why didn't you come down to the sickbay?" he yelled now catching everyone's attention.

Olivia groaned.

"It's too far away…" she said sarcastically but McCoy pointed and Kirk pulled rank.

She glared at the two of them and got up with the help of her desk and slowly made her way to sickbay. Before Spock could say anything McCoy held up his hand.

"I'll keep you posted," he said walking off after her.

Spock let a smirk cross his face for a moment before returning to his work.

**In Sickbay…**

Olivia sat on the table swinging her legs.

"Can you give me anything to make the puking feeling go away?" she asked hopefully.

McCoy nodded and then shouted throughout the sickbay.

"Someone bring me a shot of that lovely little liquid that makes the puking feeling go away! The first person to do so gets promoted," he said grinning.

"These damn cadets have to learn somehow! Maybe I'll make them name the medication for bonus points," he said merrily.

"You're cruel…" she said smiling and then she felt her world start spinning.

McCoy held her in place as she swayed. He took some blood from her arm while he waited.

"Hang on Olivia, you're going to be alright," he said sympathetically.

They watched as a cadet walked up to them. Her uniform was messy and her hair looked like it had been pulled. She also had a red mark on her cheek.

"Nice one Cadet Riley. Judging from your appearance I'd say you earned the promotion," he said laughing.

Cadet Riley blushed.

"Yes sir, if I'm going to be the best, a promotion would help," she smirked and Bones chuckled again.

"I didn't expect anyone else, nice work."

Cadet Riley smiled wide.

"When you're finished here sir, there are some cadets that need your medical assistance…I got a little carried away when I heard your announcement…as did they," she said bluntly fixing her hair slightly.

Bones laughed again.

"I hope you didn't injure them too bad," he said quickly injecting Olivia with the liquid.

She slapped her neck.

"Ouch! Could you be any rougher?!" she yelled at him but he ignored her.

He handed Cadet Riley the vile of her blood and she ran off to test it.

"_So that's why he's been spending so much time down in sickbay! Go Bones!" she thought inwardly._

Olivia rubbed her eyes and grinned. Bones had a crush.

**Back on the Bridge…**

She sat down at her station and took a deep breath. Spock glanced at her.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her quietly.

She nodded slowly.

"As good as I can be at the moment," she said back.

Kirk cleared his throat.

"We should be approaching Romulus in a few hours if we continue at warp speed."

Kirk looked to Olivia.

"I need to know now, before I pick the team, if the time comes, can you do it?" he asked trying to say it as kind as possible.

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Yes Captain, _when_ the time comes, I_ will_ do it," she said emphasizing what needed to be emphasized.

Kirk nodded solemnly and shifted in his chair. He wanted to believe her but he just couldn't see her killing her parents. Olivia sighed watching Kirk. He didn't know what her parents was capable of but then again she never really thought of killing them. _Would she be able to do it? Kill her flesh and blood? _She looked up to see Spock staring at her.

"_**When the time comes, you will not be alone…"**_ he linked to her calmly.

Olivia smiled at his attempt to comfort her. It helped somewhat.

"_**But in truth I will be alone. I'll be the only one left in my family…"**_ she linked back.

"_**It depends on how one defines family…"**_ he said and she couldn't help but smile.

Olivia turned her attention to Kirk after a while.

"Captain, permission to speak freely," she said and he granted it without hesitation.

"What's up Olivia?" he asked.

"You wanted to know why Bones has been taking more hours in the sickbay…ask Cadet Riley…" she said and Kirk grinned from ear to ear.

"Olivia you are beautiful!" he said and spun around in his chair.

"Go Bones!" he cheered, truly happy for his friend and the crew on the bridge laughed.

**Next chapter coming soon. Please Review!!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**I put this chapter up because I may not be able to put one up tomorrow (work) and I felt bad. ^_^ This is more of a guessing chapter. The next one is going to be huge because everything hits the fan. I need time to put it together. I want it perfect. So this kind of leaves you wondering. Enjoy and please review!**

**Three Hours Later…**

Kirk had successfully made Bones blush when teasing him about Cadet Riley. That had caused some amusement on board. When Olivia saw the planet Romulus come into view everyone became quiet. The air in the room became tense.

"Alright I want Commander Spock, Mr. Sulu, Lt. Roark, Lt. Alfred, and Commander Monroe--" he was cut off when Bones cleared his throat.

"--Not Commander Monroe. She needs to stay here," he said seriously.

Olivia's eyes widened some and then she glared.

"If you're trying to get back at me because of what I told James, this isn't how to do it," she said seriously but McCoy shook his head.

"I can't allow you to go Commander. And don't worry I'll get you back for telling on me later," he added returning her glare.

"Captain?" Olivia tried turning to Kirk.

Kirk looked from her to Bones.

"What's the reason she has to stay behind?" he asked and Bones sighed.

"Its medical reasons Jim. I can't divulge her information to you. But I need to see _you_ down in sickbay," he said pointing to Olivia.

Her glare faded. Bones wouldn't be doing this unless it was something serious.

"Alright well take care of it down there. We still have to land. Maybe Bones can clear you before--" Bones cut him off again.

"--I doubt it," he said turning around and motioning her to follow him.

Olivia turned to Spock who was fine on the outside but inside he was panicked. She offered a small smile and followed McCoy down to the sickbay. They weren't gone more then five minutes before Kirk spoke.

"So what do you think is wrong with her?" he asked his First Officer.

Spock tilted his head slightly.

"I don't know. Though if it is preventing her from active duty then it must be serious," he said and Kirk patted him on the shoulder, much to his dismay.

"Don't worry about Olivia. She's a tough girl. She'll be back up here and ready to go with us in no time," he said and Spock nodded once.

"I am not worried," he said but he was lying and Kirk knew it.

After a few minutes of waiting, which seemed like hours to Spock, Olivia returned to the bridge.

"Captain I am afraid you will have to carry out this mission without me," she said turning away from him.

Kirk's smile dropped and he walked up to her. Spock was listening intently. If Bones convinced her it was not a good idea to go, it must be something big.

Kirk leaned in to whisper to her but Spock still heard it.

"Is it that bad Olivia? Because we don't have to complete this mission right now. I'm much more concerned about you being okay," he said quietly.

Olivia smiled slightly at his concern.

"No it's not that bad Captain, just continue on without me. I must return to sickbay, doctor's orders," she said turning away from him and heading to the turbolift.

Kirk moved back to where Spock was standing.

"We're coming into orbit in approximately fifteen minutes. Go find out what the hell is wrong with her," he said and Spock headed towards the turbolift, slipping in as it closed.

Kirk closed his eyes. _She better be okay._

**In the Turbolift…**

Olivia didn't look Spock in the face right away when he entered the lift. When she did, she found him staring down at her. He didn't have to ask her anything. His eyes asked everything.

"I'm fine," she said smiling up at him.

Spock did not return the smile.

"What did Dr. McCoy say to you?" he asked her quietly.

Olivia shook her head.

"He didn't say much. He believes that I am not fit for this particular mission. I mean, it is to execute my parents. That could mess a person up. And I wasn't feeling well to begin with," she said not meeting his eyes once again.

Spock's hands found her cheeks and lifted them up so she met his gaze.

"I do not understand why you feel the need to keep things from me," he said and before she could answer the door to the lift slid open.

"Good luck Commander," she said quietly, kissing his cheek softly. She slipped out of his grasp and towards the sickbay leaving behind one very confused Vulcan.

**One Hour Later… **

Olivia sat in the captain's chair biting her nails. It was a bad habit but she was nervous and this is what she did when she was nervous.

"Why haven't they reported back yet? It's been an hour and we have received no communication from them. I cannot believe you didn't let me go!" she growled at Bones who simply sighed.

"I have good reason! Christ Olivia in your condition it's not safe to--" Olivia cut him off quickly.

"—don't say it Bones or I will hit you," she said agitated.

"I need to know if they're okay and sitting here is getting us no where!" she complained but McCoy shook his head.

"You're in no shape Olivia, just deal with it," he said and she slumped in the chair.

**Two Hours Later…**

Chekhov jumped up and pressed some buttons on his PADD.

"I am receiving an incoming transmission!" he said happily.

Olivia took in a deep breath.

"Open it!" she said and Chekhov pressed a button.

The familiar voice of their captain echoed through the bridge. Pieces of what he was saying were being cut off. The transmission wasn't clear and it sounded as if he was running.

"This is Captain Kirk—USS Enterprise—currently—Romulus—attacking—no help—Victor—Monroe—made some friends—not—fair fight—deep trouble—like war—outnumbered—Lt.—hurt badly—running—Commander—don't know—get out!"

The transmission was cut short and everything became silent. Olivia was frozen. From what she made from that transmission, they were outnumbered, hurt, and running. She turned to the door.

"Bones, you're in charge," she said but he grabbed her arm.

"Olivia you can't!" he almost begged.

"Those are our friends out there! They need our help! I can't just sit here and let them get killed because of my parents! I don't care about my 'condition' right now! I have to get to them and see if their okay!" she was almost in tears now.

Bones groaned.

"Then put Lt. Uhura in charge and knock me out," he said quietly.

Olivia's eyes widened.

"W-What?" she said confused.

Bones turned around, not looking at her and closed his eyes.

"There's no way in hell I'm letting you go unless you physically knock me out. It would be wrong as a doctor and as a friend. I dislike the green blooded elf but I won't do this to him--" Uhura cut in.

"--Dr. McCoy she left already…" she said quietly and McCoy whirled around.

Sure enough Olivia had taken off to the transporter room and was gone while McCoy had his rant.

"Christ Olivia, be careful," he whispered.

**Oh snap a cliff hanger! ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love reviews!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I have the biggest headache ever from a long days work but I know what its like to wait for a chapter. ^_~ So here it is! I hope you enjoy it. I'm going to sleep now. lol. Please Review if you like it. I need my reviews. They keep me sane! ^_^**

**On Romulus…**

Olivia ran through the thick shrubs of Romulus. She could hear distant phaser fire and prayed all of her friends were okay. She leaned against the wall of a large tower like structure—it must be where their government gathers for meetings she assumed--and took a deep breath. She placed a hand on her stomach as she felt the nauseous feeling rise within her again. After a few deep breaths she was alright. She peeked out from behind the wall and spotted some Romulans on guard. They did not seem fazed that phaser fire was taking place a ways behind them. She figured they were some of the ones that joined her parents. There had to be some Romulans that stood out of this mess, some that remained neutral. She went around the back of the tower and pulled out her phaser, taking it off stun. She was about to run out and start firing when she felt a rough hand on her shoulder and whirled around ready to shoot. She gasped and lowered her phaser when she saw who it was.

"Sulu! Oh my god, are you alright?!" she whispered frantically.

Sulu was covered in blood and breathing hard but he managed to nod.

"I'll make it," he said, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

Olivia helped him limp to the wall for coverage.

"What the hell happened?" she asked her friend.

Sulu shook his head.

"Everything was going just fine. The government here said that they would not interfere but warned us that some other Romulans might. Your parents are popular people here on this planet. They have a miniature army out there! We weren't ready for that kind of heavy artillery. We just thought it was going to be your parents. But right now they're untouchable. Kirk and Spock are taking refuge in an abandoned church. Can you believe these people have churches here?! They're hurt pretty bad but they're alive. Lt. Alfred and Lt. Roark are dead. I found you and that fills me with a mixture of hope and dread. McCoy said you weren't fit for this," he whispered and Olivia shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Where are my parents?" she asked him quickly.

Sulu pointed to a large confine off to the left of the old church.

"They're in there. We can't get to them," he said dejectedly.

Olivia grabbed his shoulder after a moment.

"How low can you fly the Enterprise?" she asked and when Sulu looked up in realization Olivia grinned at him.

"I can fly it as low as you want me too," he said matching her grin.

She nodded and pulled out her communicator. They ran to teleport back to the Enterprise.

**On the Enterprise… **

Sulu and Olivia both were transported back up to the Enterprise by Scotty and were greeted with gasps and a scolding from Dr. McCoy.

"Sulu get down to sickbay!" he yelled horrified but Olivia stopped him and sat in the captain's chair.

"He needs to pilot this ship right now Bones," she said and Sulu sat down in his seat.

Chekhov patted him on the back welcoming him home. They grinned.

"What the hell are you planning?!" Bones yelled and grabbed onto her chair as the ship moved and suddenly plunged downward.

"Hang on to something! This is going to get bumpy!" she yelled as the ship did a nosedive towards the planet Romulus.

Everyone grabbed onto something and held on for dear life.

When the ground came into view she gave the order.

"Alright Mr. Sulu, pull up and let's knock some buildings down and fire at some bad guys!" she yelled and Sulu happily complied.

Bones realized what she was doing now. They drove the ship right onto the planet Romulus and were using it as their ultimate weapon. The Enterprise knocked into several buildings, crumbling them in seconds and soon the old church came into view. It was surrounded.

"Fire at those Romulans surrounding that church but do not hit that church!" she ordered and Sulu again complied without hesitation.

The Romulans started fleeing when they saw the massive Federation ship plowing towards them. Others were instantly vaporized by the ship's powerful weaponry.

"Uhura, Chekhov, try to make contact with James or Spock. Scotty, be ready to get a lock on them and beam them up here as soon as possible! Sulu, prepare to fire at that tower to the left of the church!" she ordered and everyone got to work.

Olivia turned to Bones.

"I need you by the transporter room with me. Sulu said they were hurt and I need you there, okay?" she almost begged and McCoy grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't put any more stress on yourself, it's not good for--" but she silenced him.

"--I know. I'll be fine just please take care of them okay?" she said quietly and Bones nodded, heading off to the transporter room.

Before Olivia followed she gave Sulu one final order.

"If someone tries to come out of that tower, blast it," she said and he nodded.

She ran to the transporter room just as Scotty spoke.

"I got a lock on the two of them! Beaming them up now!" he yelled.

Olivia took in a deep breath but when they rematerialized she almost choked on it.

Kirk fell to the floor with Spock not far behind as soon as they appeared. Red and green blood mixed together on the transportation deck pooling out around them. Olivia felt her heart drop. She pressed the button for the doors to open and ran through them with Bones by her side. He pulled out his communicator.

"I need two stretchers and a lot of muscle in the transporter room NOW!" he yelled and closed the device.

Olivia turned Spock over carefully. His chest was rising and falling heavily. There was blood everywhere, some green, some red. Bones tuned Kirk over. The captain was also breathing heavily and bleeding a lot. It looked like some messed up Christmas painting. Olivia grabbed Spock's cheeks, slapping them softly. He coughed and his eyes opened slightly. Olivia smiled down at him.

"Hey Spock, you're going to be okay, alright? Help is coming," she started.

She could feel the hot tears trail down her cheeks. Spock didn't make any move to acknowledge her but his eyes were open some and shifting around and that was good enough at the moment. She could hear Bones talking to Kirk about random things. The main objective was to keep them both awake.

"I have some news to share with you. It's pretty big," she said and Bones looked up for a moment before returning back to Kirk.

Spock's eyes rested on hers for a moment. At least he was coherent. Olivia searched his body to try to find out where all the blood was coming from. It seemed endless.

"Spock, I'm--" but she was cut off when the tri-corder started beeping like crazy.

Olivia looked over to Bones, who was now manually trying to put air into their captain's lungs while they waited for the stretchers to come.

"Come on Jim! Don't do this!" he yelled at his friend and captain.

Suddenly the other tri-corder went off and Olivia glanced down to see the Vulcan's eyes closed. Her heart stopped.

"No, no, no! Spock, wake up! Open your eyes! Please!" she screamed at him.

The medical staff came running in with the stretchers. Bones moved over to the Vulcan and began doing what he had done for Kirk. The medical staff wasted no time in going to work right there in the transporter room. Olivia saw Cadet Riley pull out some hyposprays and inject them into the neck of Kirk. Bones was doing the same to Spock. Olivia watched as the medical staff tried relentlessly to make the two men breathe again. It was only when they simultaneously took a deep breath that Olivia let herself breathe. Bones turned to his staff.

"I want the both of them brought down to sickbay and monitored around the clock until I say, understood?" he said and the medical staff nodded.

As both men were being lifted up and taken away Olivia went to follow but was stopped by McCoy.

"Olivia, you're acting captain right now. Don't worry about those two; I'm going to take good care of them. Let me worry about them. But right now you have a job to do. Go do what needs to be done, and if you hesitate, think about if your parents hesitated when killing Lt. Roark and Lt. Alfred. Think about the two men fighting for there lives down in sickbay. Then you make the right choice as captain and blow the shit outta that tower and send them straight to hell," he seethed.

Olivia nodded. It was all she could do. The speech Bones gave left her speechless. She had never seen him so full of anger before. She turned around to go to the bridge but Bones stopped her again, this time with his voice.

"When you're done and we're back in space, get your ass down to sickbay immediately."

Olivia didn't have to even turn around. She continued back to the bridge. Everyone was waiting for her but did not look up when she walked in. They were all watching the tower. Watching for anyone who dared to leave it.

"Mr. Sulu?" she said quietly catching his attention.

When he turned to look at her his face dropped to one of horror. Olivia frowned and looked down. Her uniform and hands were covering in red and green blood. Uhura covered her mouth and Chekhov put his hands to his face. Olivia waved her hands.

"They're going to make it," she said quickly.

"Bones is the best doctor I know…he'll help them," she said but the crew didn't relax any.

"They have been trying to hail us for a few minutes now Captain," Chekhov said slowly.

Olivia nodded.

"Bring up the screen," she said and stood standing.

Sitting in the captain's chair did not feel right at the moment. The screen came up and her parents stood before her. Rita Monroe spoke first.

"You're not really going to kill us honey are you?" she asked submissively.

Olivia's face remained unchanged. Victor Monroe spoke next.

"She doesn't have it in her to kill," he said almost tauntingly.

Olivia's face still remained unchanged. It was getting Victor frustrated.

"So what will you do? Are you going to kill us or not?" he asked smirking slightly.

Olivia continued to stare at them.

"Say something, damn you! You just stand there like you're superior to us when you're the same!" he roared.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"You're going to be grandparents," she said with no emotion in her voice, almost to herself.

The crew on the bridge turned to her in shock. Her parents fell silent; shock covering their features as well. Olivia patted her stomach.

"Nine weeks today according to the doctor," she said smiling some.

Then her smile faded and a look no one had ever seen Olivia wear on her face appeared. It was deadly. Even when she fought no one had ever seen this face before.

"But now the father is fighting for his life because of you and that makes this decision much easier," she said again with no emotion.

"But Olivia…we're your family!" Rita cried.

"No. I have all the family I need right here on the Enterprise. I must inform you that my captain had no plans to kill you…" she said emotionlessly.

She knew Kirk and knew his style. He was no killer. It looked as if Rita and Victor took a deep breath. So did Olivia.

"It is a shame…that he cannot confirm that though, since he is also fighting for his life because of you…" she said and her parents froze.

"And let's face it…you call us the same…then that means I am nothing like my good hearted captain…" she said and turned to Sulu.

"Blow it up and get us off this god damn planet," she said and Sulu pressed the some buttons on his PADD.

Two quick beams later the castle was no more and the connection was lost. Sulu put the ship into warp and they were off the planet within seconds. Olivia sat in the captain's chair. She had too. She felt sick. She let her head rest in her hands. Uhura walked up to her quickly.

"Just take deep breaths, okay? Everything is going to be alright. It's all over now," Uhura tried to comfort her friend.

Olivia looked up from her hands.

"I just killed my parents, James is fighting for his life and so is Spock! How is any of this okay?!" she yelled.

Uhura hugged her close.

"Go to them Olivia, they need you. We'll take care of the bridge until you get back," she said and Olivia nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly and headed off to sickbay.

**Let me know what you think! Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay! Thanks for the reviews! I am completely grateful! Here is the next chapter. A longer one then usual so enjoy! Please keep reviewing!**

**In Sickbay… **

It was the exact opposite of the bridge. Everyone was running around grabbing things and tossing things. Rags of green and red blood were everywhere. It looked like a war zone and she couldn't believe only two people were hurt. She walked swiftly when she saw Bones leaning over a table. He was running back and forth between both of them. She walked up to him and relief filled his face.

"Thank god you're here! Please talk to him and keep him awake by any means necessary, got it? I keep trying to talk to the both of them but it's proving difficult," he ranted and she nodded.

She walked up to Spock's bedside. He was all bandaged up. Olivia realized everyone bustling about was cleaning up. She looked at Kirk, whose eyes were open slightly and was slowly responding to McCoy's questions. She lowered her eyes to Spock. His eyes were also opened slightly. He was looking at her.

"Hey Spock," she said quietly.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She could feel he was frustrated. He couldn't really move and now his voice was gone. She guessed his lungs were injured slightly in the fight.

"You don't have to talk. Just keep those eyes of yours open and I'll tell you everything," she said slowly, letting her hand touch his cheek softly.

Spock closed his eyes for a moment almost leaning into her touch before opening them again slowly. Olivia smiled.

"I want to tell you something," she said tenderly.

Spock stared at her and managed to nod slowly for her to continue. Olivia took a deep breath and glanced at McCoy, who had looked up and waited. Olivia leaned down real close to her Vulcan lover and softly whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant."

Spock's eyes slowly widened in realization of what she had just said. A snort came from the other table and Bones and Olivia looked at Jim. Apparently she didn't whisper too well.

"Didn't think you had it in you buddy," came a gruff reply.

Olivia smiled and so did Bones. Apparently Jim's lungs were fine. Spock swallowed hard.

"H-How long?" he asked in a hoarse whisper.

Olivia looked to McCoy.

"About nine weeks according to my charts," McCoy said quietly.

"This means she got pregnant on the Enterprise, before shore leave. It was probably soon after the second Nero incident," he concluded.

Jim chuckled lightly.

"Spock, you dog you," he said and Olivia laughed.

Bones shook his head.

"Only you could make jokes at a time like this Jim," he said and Kirk shrugged slowly.

"A time like what? We got our asses handed to us, but we're alive and that's what counts right?" he asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

"You guys have to hurry up and get better. The Enterprise needs her Captain and First Officer," Olivia said kindly.

Kirk turned his head slightly.

"From what I've been hearing, it seems you have everything under control," he grinned.

Olivia rolled her eyes and glanced at McCoy who shrugged.

"I didn't tell him anything. Scotty was here earlier," Bones put up his hands.

Olivia chuckled. Kirk looked to Olivia and then to Spock. He cleared his throat.

"So Bones don't we have to go get my results or something? How about you wheel my bed along with you? It'll be a fun ride," he grinned but Bones didn't catch on too quick.

"What test results? You got all of them back," he said confused.

Kirk sighed. _Must he do everything himself?_

"Bones but you know that one result you were waiting on? The one where we have to go to a different place to see it? Away from Spock and Olivia? And then that would leave them alone…to…talk…" he said clenching his teeth.

Bones thought for a minute when realization dawned on him. Kirk was trying to give them privacy. He grinned sheepishly before pulling the bed on wheels down the corridor. He got a mouthful from Kirk. Olivia chuckled watching them argue and leave. Then she looked down at Spock. He was staring up at her. He tried to sit up but a look of pain crossed his face and he decided against it.

"Try not to move so much. I don't want you to reopen any of your wounds," she said carefully.

"They will heal with time…" he said slowly.

Olivia nodded. Spock became quiet. He didn't know where to start.

"Dr. McCoy did not allow you to go with the landing party because you are pregnant," he said trying to get the facts together.

Olivia nodded.

"And you left the safety of the Enterprise to aid us knowing you were pregnant," he said and Olivia looked down.

She had walked right into that one.

"That was clearly an illogical move when you are with child," he said, his voice still monotone.

Olivia felt as if he were addressing a child. _What, was he freaking practicing?!_

"So I'm guessing you want to keep it then," she said smiling shamefacedly and scratching the back of her neck.

The Vulcan looked at her with a mixture of confusion and shock.

"Y-You do not want the child?" he asked and she got a sense he took her statement the wrong way.

"It's not that," she said quietly.

Spock attempted to sit up again. His face contorted in pain but he still struggled on. Olivia went to help him but one look from him kept her in her seat. He finally managed to sit up leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"Then what is it?" he asked, his voice hinting with an emotion she knew of as anger.

Olivia took a deep breath. She wanted to think of a lie. But she refused to lie to him anymore. She would be honest. They would talk about it. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"It's just…unexpected," she said trying to think of what she was feeling.

"Is that all?" he asked not looking at her.

It was Olivia's turn to become confused. What more did he want? She wasn't prepared at all for a baby. And now there was a baby. She was freaking scared. _Yeah that was all._

"What do you mean?" she asked puzzled.

"Is that the only reason you are hesitant?" he asked still not looking at her.

Olivia frowned.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked quietly.

"Why will you not answer the question?" he said finally making eye contact.

She suddenly wished he hadn't looked at her. There was an emotion in his eyes that she couldn't place. She didn't want to place it for fear of what she may find. She suddenly got the feeling they were headed into an argument over a misunderstanding.

"Because I don't understand the question you are trying to ask. Why don't you just say what you really want to say?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"Could it be the fact that the child would be one quarter Vulcan that has you hesitant? That he or she would not be like others? That no matter what life he or she chose…it would be a difficult life nonetheless?" he was going to continue but she stopped him.

Now she was angry.

"You can just stop right there I think I get it. You're absolutely right. That's exactly why I was hesitant. Why would I want to put any child through all of that? I will clearly have to make the logical choice when making what appears to be _my_ decision now," she said, her voice full of hidden sarcasm.

She didn't want to be sarcastic and say those things but really, how long had he known her? Why would he say things like that to_ her_ of all people? Spock's eyes widened slightly. Olivia stood up quickly. Bones and Kirk were just returning from what they were doing all that time. Their smirks faded seeing their friend's faces. Olivia took a deep breath and held back the tears threatening to fall.

"I have to go command the bridge. I'll visit later on," she said and quickly turned and left.

Kirk looked at Spock.

"Why do I feel like you messed that up?" he asked and Spock shot him a look that made Kirk look for a book to keep him busy.

**Later on that Night… **

She stared at the doors to the sickbay. She knew he was upset. So was she. She had thought a lot about what he said. He was voicing his fears and laying them on like they were her fears. She knew what she was going to say. She took a deep breath.

"Are you going to stare at the shiny glass doors or are you actually going to go in the sickbay?" Bones said clearing his throat.

Olivia whirled around surprised.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked quietly.

Bones huffed.

"Long enough to know you're making a very simple decision harder then it has to be," he said chuckling.

Olivia sighed.

"Look, you have to talk to him eventually. You're having his spawn. Why not talk to him when you know he can't just get up and leave?" he suggested and Olivia nodded slowly.

"I'm scared…" she admitted looking away from him.

Bones nodded.

"You should be. Having a kid, especially in space, with someone who's half alien, is probably not going to be a picnic. Even I'm going to have to do a hell of a lot of research on this if I'm going to help do it," he said scratching his head.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who says you're going to be there when I deliver?" she asked smirking.

Bones grinned.

"I'm no baby doctor but Cadet Riley is practicing and so are a few others here on the ship. So I'll be there too if you give birth here on the Enterprise since I'm Chief Medical Officer," he said smiling.

Olivia nodded.

"I'd like that. I trust you with a lot Bones. Don't tell anyone though," she laughed and so did he.

"So I guess it's official then," he said amused.

"What is?" Olivia asked confused.

"Commander Olivia Monroe is having a baby," he said grinning.

Olivia blushed.

"Yeah I guess I am…" she said shrugging.

"You'll help me right Bones?" she asked almost inaudibly.

Bones frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I'm not ready for the whole motherhood thing…I never really thought I'd be one. I'm having this baby, that I know, but everything else is uncertain. I've never even changed a diaper so you have to understand how unknowledgeable I am when it comes to kids. I need all the help I can get," she added shamefully.

Bones chuckled. Olivia stared at him and frowned.

"What's so funny?" she asked a little annoyed.

Bones shook his head.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Olivia Monroe didn't know how to do something. And I just pictured you changing a diaper!" he laughed heartily.

Olivia hit him in his shoulder playfully.

"Enough of this, I'll see you later!" she yelled at him but then smiled.

"See you later Olivia," he said and they both walked into the sickbay and went their separate ways.

She found his bed with ease. Next to him was Kirk asleep in his own bed. Olivia raised an eyebrow. Kirk's leg was draped over a pillow and his other leg was hanging off the bed. His mouth was hanging wide open and he was snoring lightly. He looked like a big kid and Olivia was amused. She looked at Spock. His eyes were closed and he was leaning up against the headboard of his hospital bed. Olivia sat down in the chair next to him and waited. She would not interrupt his meditating. She closed her eyes and let her hands relax on her stomach. She drummed her fingers lightly across it. She tried to imagine herself with a huge belly and frowned. She just couldn't see it.

"_**You've been thinking all day Olivia. Allow your mind some rest,"**_ she shuddered at the calm voice in her head.

"_**I want to clear something up with you,"**_ she linked back and opened her eyes.

Spock was staring back at her, his eyes emotionless. Olivia sighed.

"I think you misunderstood me earlier. So I'll be as blunt as possible right now. I want this child…_our_ child. That was never a question in my mind. You would have known that if you just looked. The fact that he will be one quarter Vulcan does not trouble me either. That is ridiculous because I fell in love with the only half Vulcan in existence. I have nothing against pointy ears and raised eyebrows and you are proof of that, you idiot. To address your next inquiry, it terrified me that he will be the only one quarter Vulcan in existence, but not because of how you're thinking. I will never, ever be ashamed of our child. My biggest fear was that he would have to go through the hell that you had to go through. But then I realized that our child will be born with many people that will love him and look after him. The whole Enterprise will be his family. The ones that do happen to tease him will be punished severely by me, you, James, Bones, or maybe our child can handle himself, who knows? You never had that. It's a big difference. And to address your last inquiry, no matter what life he chooses…we will be there to make it as easy as possible for him. I don't want the word 'difficult' to be in his vocabulary. I'm not ready to have a baby. I'm admitting it. But I'm willing to ask for help, to learn. I'm willing to do whatever it takes because the moment that Bones told me the news I knew I loved the little guy so much already," she said finally taking a breath.

She didn't realize that tears fell from her cheeks or that somehow while she was talking she had made it to his bed and into his arms. But there she was, crying and in his arms. He was holding her tightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck. His hands shook slightly against her back but his grip never slackened. Only she had the power to do this to him…to literally reduce him to a pile of emotions. Her chin rested against his shoulder. She was calming down some. The tears faded. They pulled away from each other slowly and he did not let go of her fully. She moved so that her back was pressed against his stomach lightly. His arms wrapped around her waist and were now resting on her stomach along with her hands. His hands had stopped shaking.

"Thank you, Olivia," he said in a whisper.

"I do not believe you will ever know what your words mean to me," he said in her ear.

Olivia smiled softly and laid her head back on his chest carefully. He was still in the healing process. His fingers traced small circles on her stomach and it made her smile wider.

"This is the first time I don't feel completely sick," she said giggling.

"I think he likes you," she said looking up at her Vulcan lover.

Spock smiled slightly and then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"What brings you to the conclusion that our child is a 'he'?" he asked curiously.

Olivia shrugged.

"Just a feeling…" she said closing her eyes and listening to his steady heartbeat.

After a few minutes passed, she sat up and turned to him.

"I have to go back to manning the bridge. I will return in the morning. Please try to get some rest," she said quietly and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before standing and leaving the sickbay.

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay here is the next chapter. I'm setting it up for another arc. I just want to thank everybody for being so absolutely freakin awesome with the reviews. You guys give me ideas and motivation and I thank you! I need your reviews. Enjoy the chapter!**

**On the Bridge…**

Olivia slouched down in the captain's chair and sighed. It was going to be a long night. Uhura's voice woke her up out of her daze.

"Captain we have an incoming transmission," she said and Olivia rubbed her eyes.

"Please guys lets keep it informal on the bridge until the real captain gets back, alright?" she asked and the bridge crew nodded in agreement.

It just didn't feel right to be called captain when she wasn't.

"Please pull up the transmission Uhura," she said quietly.

"You got it Olivia," she said and the two girls grinned at each other.

The transmission came up and Admiral Pike stood smiling at her.

"So…you finally killed Jim and claimed your rightful place as captain. About time," he said and Olivia laughed.

"On the contrary Admiral, Captain Kirk is in the sickbay. He'll be alright but sustained some injuries while on our mission to Romulus," she said seeing the Admiral's face become serious.

"And Commander Spock?" he said seeing Spock not in his usual place on the bridge.

"He also sustained injuries on Romulus sir. He'll be alright as well. Please tell me, to what do we owe the pleasure of your transmission?" she asked smiling.

Admiral Pike smiled warmly.

"Well Starfleet wanted me to inform you that the New Vulcan Colony is in the Beta Quadrant," he started and paused.

Olivia thought for a moment.

"We're in the Beta Quadrant already. We just left Romulus some time ago," she said more to herself.

Pike nodded.

"The new planet is mainly desert and when they found it, they believed it to be uninhabited," he paused.

"Believed to be sir?" she asked scratching her head.

"Apparently it does have some inhabitants there…an unidentifiable race. The Vulcan's cannot put a name to them but say they're pretty damn hostile. You know Vulcans, Olivia. They only fight when provoked to the highest bidder. Some have fought back, others run, some hide. It's causing mayhem on New Vulcan and Starfleet needs its best communications officers there to intervene and keep the peace. Luckily for us the best are on the same ship," he said and Olivia and Nyota grinned.

"Alright, I'll have to run it by the captain of course but I see no problem with keeping the peace. I'm a little tired of fighting," she said and her crew agreed.

Pike smiled.

"You do what you have too. I have to go. Becoming Admiral doesn't make things any easier for me like I thought. Tell Jim and Spock to get better fast," he said and signed off.

Olivia closed her eyes.

"Alright Mr. Sulu set a course for New Vulcan," she said and relaxed in the chair.

Maybe she'd take a little nap.

**The Next Day…**

Olivia awoke to someone shaking her arm gently. She quickly opened her eyes and shot up in her seat.

"What happened?" she asked looking around.

"Easy there Commander, just wanted to let you know we broke out of sickbay and are looking forward to commanding the bridge again," Kirk said grinning.

Olivia stared at him.

"Captain you should not be out of bed. Your wounds were serious and Bones will--" she was cut off.

"Bones won't say anything because I'll just bring up Cadet Riley. Besides, you look like hell and though I love my chair, it's not the most comfortable to sleep in. Your real shift starts in a couple of minutes but I'm here now so go get some real sleep. I have everything covered up here. Spock has a few more hours before his shift begins. I sent him to his quarters," he said and Olivia smiled kindly and got up out of the chair.

It was good to see him sit back in it.

"Oh Captain by the way, we are headed to New Vulcan. Apparently the planet they chose was inhabited by a less then pleased race of hostiles. It's classified as a peacekeeping mission," she said yawning some.

Kirk nodded and looked over some charts that Uhura handed him. Olivia turned to leave.

"Oh by the way Olivia, that was one hell of a speech last night," he said smirking and Olivia didn't even bother turning around.

She smirked and proceeded to leave the bridge.

**Spock's Quarters…**

She knocked on his door gently and waited. A few seconds later the door opened and she smiled slightly.

"I heard you broke out of sickbay," she said chuckling some.

"I did not break out. I simply got up and left. Jim thought it was what you called a 'break out.' He tried to hide behind a medical cart when there was no need to and it tipped over causing us to have to walk a bit quicker then usual," he said and Olivia giggled at the image in her head.

He stood to the side and she walked in yawning again. She sat on his couch and curled her legs up.

"You did not get enough sleep," he stated and she shrugged.

"James's chair really isn't as comfy as it looks," she said and stretched.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"You were on the bridge all this time?" he asked and she nodded.

"I had to be…I was acting captain. Besides, I was contemplating strategies for are next mission," she stated quietly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"We have another mission? That is highly illogical. We just came from a mission," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Starfleet claims this is more of a peace keeping mission," she said softly.

"At least you'll get to see your dad again," she said smiling and Spock's eyes widened.

"We are headed to New Vulcan?" he asked, some surprise in his voice.

"Yes we are. Apparently New Vulcan already had people living there," she said and laid her head back against the softness.

Spock walked and sat on the couch next to her. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked curiously.

Spock turned to her and placed three fingers to the pressure points on her head. Quickly, Olivia saw images of the day the bullies called his parents names, she experienced first hand how he felt, how they hurt him. She then saw his conversation with his father after the fight and of when he said he was going to Starfleet after they called his human mother a disadvantage. When Spock pulled away from her she took a moment to collect herself.

"You don't want to tell the Vulcan council about the baby?" she asked quietly.

Spock thought for a moment.

"They will not be pleased," he said after a while.

Olivia nodded.

"What about Sarek?" she asked calmly.

Spock looked at her.

"I don't know," he said quietly.

"I would like to think he would be pleased. But I do not know," he said lowering his eyes.

Olivia moved closer to him and draped her arms around his neck letting her cheek rest on his shoulder.

"We will decide when we get there," she suggested and he nodded once.

"Will you assist me with something?" he asked her after some time had passed.

"Of course, what is it?" she asked pulling away and meeting his gaze.

"I took these from the sickbay. Can you redo them for me?" he asked and Olivia's eyes widened.

"Spock those are bandages," she said quietly.

"I am well aware of that," he said gently and she stared at him.

"You want me to change your bandages," she stated in a daze.

"That is what I am asking," he replied.

"But I'm not a doctor," she said and Spock smirked.

"You have stated three extremely obvious facts Olivia," he said amused.

Olivia glared at him.

"Well here's another one. Dr. McCoy should be doing this," she said but Spock placed the bandages in her hand.

"Dr. McCoy has done his part. He healed me to the best of his ability. The bandages are strictly for precaution," he said lifting up his shirt and carefully pulling it off.

Olivia's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The bandages were blotched with heavy green stains. She felt herself become light headed. Spock noticed this.

"Olivia I assure you that it is not as bad as it looks," he tried to calm her nerves.

He touched her hand and he realized she was shaking. His hands quickly moved to her face and lifted her head up so that she was looking at him.

"Would I lie to you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Then please relax. I would not have asked you if I did not know full well that you are capable of it," he said firmly.

Olivia nodded.

"Let me get a towel and some hot water…for the dried blood," she added and walked to his bathroom, returning a few moments later with a towel and a bowl of hot water.

She sat down and undid the small hook that held the bandages together. She took a deep breath and undid the bandaging until the last strip remained. She dipped the towel in some hot water and removed the last strip. He was right. Though there was a lot of dried blood around the wound, the wound itself was almost healed completely thanks to McCoy's treatment. She carefully began to remove the dried blood around the tender skin of the wound. She would look up every now and then to make sure she wasn't hurting him. His eyes remained closed and every so often he would tense slightly and she would stop. The bowl of hot water had turned a murky shade of green from all the dipping and cleaning. Finally she pressed and hot towel against the wound itself and Spock took a deep breath and winced slightly. She held the towel there, pressed against his wound. She had to clean it. Spock's hands were balled into tight fists. She felt compelled to say something.

"It's almost over but I have to clean it out before I can bandage it," she said slowly and Spock nodded once.

She dipped the towel in the hot water again and looked at him.

"I'm going to press a little harder this time, so try to be prepared," she said to him and he kept his eyes closed and nodded.

She pressed the rag to his wound and applied more pressure. Spock's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist quickly. Olivia gasped, stopped applying pressure and closed her eyes waiting for something to happen. The grip on her arm loosened slightly and she cracked an eye open. Spock's eyes were opened and he was looking down and breathing heavily. There was a small silence before he spoke.

"I did not mean to frighten you. That was an unpleasant experience," he said quietly and Olivia nodded.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" she asked and Spock swallowed.

"I will be fine," he said carefully.

Olivia looked at the wound.

"I can bandage it now…it's all cleaned," she said and he nodded thankfully.

After she finished the bandaging she threw out the green bandages and the rag and dumped the hot bowl of water down the drain. She went back into the living room and sat on the couch with her half Vulcan. She curled up beside him and closed her eyes. She felt warm lips press against her forehead and she smiled. Now she could get some real sleep.

**REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the delay! I went to see G.I. Joe yesterday and holy crap it was good. Not as good as Star Trek in my opinion but very entertaining. Snake-eyes is amazing!!! So after seeing it my brain just wouldn't focus on Star Trek for a while. I'm back on track now and ready for some more reviews!!!! ENJOY!**

**Two Days Later…**

The USS Enterprise landed on New Vulcan. They were just going to orbit above it but Scotty had complained they needed fuel and so they landed. As the ramp lowered Kirk, Spock, Olivia, Bones, and Uhura exited the Enterprise and stepped onto the sandy ground of New Vulcan. It was much like the old Vulcan. It had vast deserts and high towers. Spock looked to see his father standing with some Vulcan elders ready to greet them. They walked up to them quickly.

"Father," Spock said firmly, his face remaining stoic as usual and his hand forming the Vulcan sign.

Sarek nodded once upon seeing his son and gave the Vulcan hand gesture.

"It is good to see you again my son. I hope you have been well," he said equally stoic.

Kirk glanced at Olivia and made a weird face but Olivia shushed him with one look.

"You have already met the captain," Spock said stepping to the side.

Kirk smiled and walked up to the Ambassador. Sarek held up the normal Vulcan hand gesture.

"Welcome to New Vulcan Captain Kirk," he said emotionlessly.

Kirk nodded. He didn't really know what to do.

"Well thank you," he said grinning and holding up the Vulcan hand sign.

Olivia shook her head holding back a chuckle.

"This is my Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy, my Communications Officer Lt. Uhura and I'm sure you know Commander Olivia Monroe," Kirk said smiling.

Sarek nodded again meeting Olivia's eyes for only a moment before turning around.

"We will discuss the situation inside. T'sai T'Pau is waiting for us," he said and began walking.

The elders followed. Kirk, Bones, Uhura and Spock started following them when they realized Olivia wasn't. They turned and Kirk spoke.

"What is it Olivia?" he asked quietly.

Olivia had a scowl on her face.

"Maybe you should go on without me…I have no interest in seeing T'Pau," she said the name with a hint of malice.

Kirk's eyes widened as he was sure the others did as well.

"Why not?" he asked simply.

"Because…she's a bitch," she said and Spock walked up to her quickly.

"Olivia, please, if she ever heard you call her that--" but he was cut off.

"She has heard me call her that. I called her that when I was defending myself after she accused me of trying to steal you away from Vulcan and force you into Starfleet! I called her that again when she said she'd exile my parents if we left! And again when she _actually exiled_ my parents!" she yelled at him and Bones walked up to them quickly.

"I think we should relax guys, the elves are starting to stare," he said in a low voice.

Spock and Olivia looked around and saw that they had caught the attention of some of the Vulcans nearby as well as his father and some of the elders. Spock turned to Olivia.

"_**Please…"**_ he linked and her eyes softened.

"_**I'm only doing this for you,"**_ she linked and he had to restrain a small smile.

They headed into the tower together. It was a large dome like structure inside. There were several podium's and at each sat a Vulcan elder. Sarek took his seat next to T'Pau. Kirk looked at Olivia.

"I see what you mean. She looks bitchy," he whispered in her ear and Olivia had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing.

"I know who you all are. Addressing me will not me necessary. Let us speak of the matter at hand," T'Pau started and everyone nodded.

"The two communication officers step forward," she said and Olivia and Uhura walked ahead of the group.

T'Pau stared at Olivia for a moment before addressing everyone.

"How proficient are you in your knowledge of languages?" she asked them both.

"I am proficient T'sai T'Pau," Uhura said quietly and bowed her head slightly.

T'Pau looked to Olivia. Olivia took a deep breath.

"I am skilled…T'sai T'Pau…" she said wanting to spit the name out of her mouth.

"Well you should be, you were taught by the best," T'Pau said emotionlessly but Olivia saw the mockery in her eyes.

Olivia's eyes darkened and she tensed. Uhura swiftly touched her hand and Olivia seemed to calm some. She gave a small smile.

"Thank you, my parents were quite accomplished in the languages," she said smiling wider.

T'Pau seemed to glare but that was impossible because Vulcan's were always so composed.

"Yes…they were. I heard of your parent's demise. It seems it was quite logical of us to exile them. We always knew they were more trouble then they were worth," she said and Olivia took a step forward.

She was stopped by a firm hand on her arm. T'Pau's eyes glistened.

"I think it would be best if we focused on the matter at hand," Spock suggested and he slowly let go of Olivia's arm.

Kirk, Bones, and Uhura decided they didn't like this old Vulcan hag.

Olivia stepped back next to the others. She half listened to the situation. She caught that no one had been reportedly killed yet but that some Vulcan's have managed to disappear. Perhaps they were kidnapped. She also heard that the race was described by those who had seen them as ordinary humans who are easily camouflaged in the desert. They were described as fast individuals who knew the landscape better then the Vulcans and used it to their advantage. One thing that caught Olivia's attention was that their eyes were completely black. Olivia took a deep breath and suddenly felt terribly queasy. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them the room was spinning. She reached out for something to grab onto and it just so happened to be McCoy's arm. She thanked the heavens she was hidden in the back with him as the council explained the situation to Kirk, Uhura, and Spock. Bones looked at her quickly as she tried to take another breath. He took her arm.

"Hey are you alright? What's going on?" he asked in a hushed whisper.

Olivia looked up at him and Bones reached for his tri-corder. She was whiter then a ghost. Olivia stopped him quickly.

"Get me outside first," she said in a ragged breath.

Bones nodded. He helped her turn around and they began walking towards the exit.

"Commander Monroe, Dr. McCoy, where are you going?" T'Pau asked sternly.

Olivia couldn't even turn around. She managed to look up at Bones.

"Please get me out of here Bones," she practically begged, her breathing becoming heavy.

Bones nodded and turned slightly.

"Sorry but I need Olivia's assistance with something outside. It can't wait," he said.

Kirk frowned.

"You okay Olivia?" he asked concerned.

Spock's voice filled her head.

"_**Are you alright Olivia?"**_ he linked to her but she ignored both men and focused on making the puking feeling go away.

Bones was a terrible liar. He continued to help her towards the exit. She could smell the fresh air. She knew once she got out there she'd feel better. She just had to get there.

"Hold on a moment," T'Pau said.

"_**Olivia?"**_ Spock linked and Olivia pressed a hand to her head.

Bones went to stop but Olivia was in no mood for games. She saw the door and her distance from it. She wasn't going to make it. She quickly grabbed a bucket that rested by a wall and spit up her breakfast. She felt hands pull her hair back. Thank god for Bones. She picked her head up after a minute and composed herself before turning around to address the now staring council.

"Sorry, I think I consumed way too much of your bullshit," she said to T'Pau.

She could see T'Pau tense from her high podium. Kirk had to bite his tongue until it almost bled to keep from laughing out loud. So much of him rubbed off on her he thought, but maybe in truth so much of her had rubbed off on him.

"Are you sick Commander?" T'Pau chose to ignore her last statement.

Olivia rolled her eyes and was about to retort when she saw Spock's face and held her tongue.

"It's something like that. Some fresh air is all I need. I'll have Lt. Uhura fill me in on the mission later," she said heading for the exit.

Bones followed quickly behind.

Olivia took in a deep breath of fresh air. She felt better when she threw up but now the fresh air relaxed her tense muscles. She started walking back to the Enterprise. She needed her toothbrush. Bones followed quietly behind. When they reached the Enterprise and walked up the ramp Bones spoke.

"When you're finished in your quarters, come down to sickbay," he said and Olivia nodded.

In her quarters she scrubbed her mouth vigorously. She was still angry about T'Pau and her words. Finally she got the taste out of her mouth and smiled in her bathroom mirror.

"Mint freshness," she said before heading down to sickbay.

McCoy told her everything was fine after going over her stomach six times. Said it was morning sickness to the max. She called him paranoid, he said he was efficient. They headed back down the ramp. This time Cadet Riley joined them. Olivia looked at Bones curiously.

"I said she could come. She's going to be Lt. soon and this is a peacekeeping mission. Could be a good learning experience," he said and Olivia chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Cadet Riley smiled and Olivia realized that though she was a cadet, she was around Bones' age. She had black hair and piercing blue eyes. And when Olivia had met her on certain occasions, she was always so nice and helpful. Olivia grinned. She liked this girl for Bones she decided. When they exited the Enterprise the ramp went up and closed as usual. It was a safety precaution. Cadet Riley was buzzing with excitement she could tell. She could barely stand still. Olivia saw the tower in sight and walked slower. Bones laughed and explained the whole situation to Cadet Riley. After taking it all in Cadet Riley nodded.

"What a bitch," she said and Olivia laughed out loud.

It was official. She loved Cadet Riley. Olivia stopped about 100 feet away from the tower. She suddenly became uneasy.

"Is it just me or do you feel a little uneasy?" Bones chimed in.

Olivia looked at him and nodded. Cadet Riley looked around. Some Vulcans had stopped walking as well and now looked around. Olivia opened her communicator.

"This is Commander Monroe to Enterprise; do not open up the ramp until you hear from one of us. That's an order. Keep the ramp closed until further notice," she said into it sternly.

"You got it Commander. Just keep us informed," Sulu said.

Olivia closed her communicator. She was about to turn around when Cadet Riley let out a loud scream. Olivia turned to face back to her two friends and her eyes widened. Vulcans were running. There were these quick movements and every now and then sand would be sprayed up and a Vulcan would go down and disappear. Bones looked at Olivia.

"Run for the tower!" she yelled and Bones grabbed Cadet Riley's hand and they started running.

She saw that the Vulcan elders had emerged from the tower with Spock, Jim, and Uhura. They all watched with different looks of horror. Spock was composed as well as the other Vulcan's but Olivia saw their eyes and knew better. They were just as horrified. T'Pau turned to Kirk.

"This is how they attack. They can barely be seen by us because the sand hides them and they use it to take us," she said emotionlessly.

**Please review so I can put up the next chapter asap! Love ya guys!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys, this is the next chapter for ya! It's a bit short but it's actually a continuation of the previous chapter. Enjoy and please review!!! I need those reviews for fuel!!! ^_^**

Bones, Cadet Riley, and Olivia were almost at the tower. It seemed as though the things were after Vulcan's only. Suddenly, sand shot up in front of Bones and knocked him to the side. As quick as day, Cadet Riley was grabbed and pulled to the sand and dragged like most of the other captured Vulcans.

"Claire!" Bones yelled loudly, seeing his cadet go down and start to be dragged away.

Olivia cursed herself. They were so close to the tower too! She quickly turned around and latched onto Cadet Riley's arms as the cadet was dragged through the sand. If this wasn't such a bad situation, Olivia would have been having fun. She was being dragged through the sand and it tickled her stomach. She just had to make sure she didn't hit any rocks. She thanked god that the sandy ground was thicker here then back in the old Vulcan. Her skin would have been torn to shreds had this happened on old Vulcan. Olivia took in a deep breath.

"Let her go!" she yelled and suddenly they were released.

They came to a skidding stop just as the ridged rocks formed. Olivia thanked her lucky stars again. She got to her knees, still holding onto Claire's arms and heard screaming coming from the tower. She realized that Bones, Kirk and Uhura were calling her name. She heard Cadet Riley gasp and looked up. She froze. The thing was staring down at her. Its black eyes were unmoving. Cadet Riley, who was still lying on her stomach, managed to grab onto Olivia and bury her head into Olivia's shirt. She tried to look away. Olivia was still on her knees. The people at the tower were still screaming, most likely for her to run for it or hit the thing. It looked human but its eyes and the way it moved were inhuman. It was wearing animal skin clothes. It blended nicely with the sand. Olivia held onto Claire's head, holding her close to her body. The thing tilted its head.

"Mother…baby…" it said in a low, raspy voice.

Olivia's eyes widened. _It spoke English!_ Olivia looked down at what it was pointing too. It pointed to Cadet Riley's head and then to Olivia.

"Baby…" it pointed to the cadet.

"Mother…" it pointed to Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"Friend…" she said and the thing jumped up and clapped its hands.

It scared the hell out of Olivia. It held out a hand for her and Olivia noticed its long, sharp, pointy nails. Olivia hesitated for a moment and the thing let out what sounded like a huff.

"Friend…" it repeated back to her.

Olivia took a deep breath and looked down at Cadet Riley, who was now staring at the thing.

"Friend…" Olivia said and let her shaky hand slowly reach out and lightly grab the things hand.

In less then a second she was standing up still holding Cadet Riley close. She would have gasped or screamed but there was no time. The thing was just to damn fast. She realized it was a bit shorter then she was. She also realized it still had her hand locked in its grip.

"Please…let go…" she said and it did.

Olivia was so confused. _What were these things?_

"What…are you?" she asked slowly.

The thing went to speak but there was a loud roar and Olivia stepped back with Cadet Riley still clinging to her as another thing, a much bigger thing, appeared out of the sand. The one that had spoke to her stood in front of them.

"Friends!" it tried but the bigger thing knocked it out of the way and almost glided towards them.

"Enemies!" it roared in her face and Claire screamed.

The thing went to strike but the littler thing jumped on bigger thing's back.

"Run!" it yelled in a raspy voice.

Cadet Riley took off with Olivia not far behind. The tower was getting closer. Olivia heard the little thing wail and stopped running.

"Olivia!" Kirk yelled and she turned to look at Kirk.

Claire had made it to the tower and was hysterical crying in McCoy's arms. He was comforting her and watching the scene unfold. Spock looked like he wanted to go to her. But it was unwise for one, the things could still be out there and he would be of no use to her if he were caught and second because T'Pau had a trained eye on him ever since he took hold of her arm back in the tower. Olivia bit her lip. It had saved her life. Was she just going to let it get beaten to death? Was it a trick? Her eyes met Spock's for a moment and then turned around and headed towards the two fighting things. Spock was not going to wait any longer. He looked at Jim.

"Bones stay here with Uhura and Cadet Riley, Spock let's go!" he yelled pulling out his phaser.

They both took off after her. She pulled out her phaser and put it on stun. The big thing had thrown the little thing to the ground and picked up a jagged rock. The little thing shielded itself and stopped fighting. That did Olivia in.

"Hey!" she yelled and the big thing looked at her.

"Leave him alone!" she yelled and took the shot.

It hit the bigger thing in the arm and it roared in pain and anger. It dropped the jagged rock. Olivia aimed again and shot it in the leg. It kept screaming. The little thing managed to crawl away from the big thing to safety. The big thing took one look at the little thing and disappeared within the sand. Olivia waited for a moment before pocketing her phaser. She felt a strong grip on her arm and tensed. She turned around and saw Spock and Kirk.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Kirk yelled and from Spock's look he wanted to know the same thing.

She took a deep, shaky breath. Spock's eyes became concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded.

"I'm fine. He saved my life I couldn't just let him die," she said and they looked confused.

"Who saved your life?" Kirk asked and she pointed to a small bush.

"He did," she said and the bush moved slightly.

The little thing popped his head out and the two men reached for their phasers but Olivia stepped in front of the bush.

"Don't shoot him!" she yelled at them and then turned to the little thing that looked more scared then threatening.

"Friend…" she said and smiled slightly holding out her hand.

The little thing reached for her hand carefully.

"Friend…" he rasped back and Spock and Kirk both looked at each other.

"He speaks English," Spock commented and Kirk nodded.

"Is he human?" Kirk added and Olivia shrugged.

"All I know is that he saved me. So he is a friend," she said as the little thing grabbed her hand and stood up quickly.

"Do you have a name?" she asked him.

The little thing shifted slightly.

"Ry'nork…" he said in almost a whisper.

Olivia smiled and tugged on his hand slightly so he'd look up.

"My name is Olivia," she said softly and Ry'nork nodded.

"I'm Jim and this is Spock," Kirk said grinning at Ry'nork.

He was beginning to like the little weird guy.

"We should take him back to the tower. There are questions that need answering," Spock said firmly and they nodded.

Olivia turned to Ry'nork.

"Come with me?" she said gently.

Ry'nork nodded once.

"Go with friends…" he said and Kirk laughed.

They walked back to the tower and everyone resumed their positions. Cadet Claire Riley held onto Bones' arm tightly. Olivia held Ry'nork's hand securely as well. T'Pau cleared her throat.

"You will take us to your dwellings and help us release our people," she said with no emotion in her voice.

Ry'nork looked up at Olivia.

"Your people…for our planet…" he said after a while.

Olivia bit her lip. Of course he wanted his planet back. Of course he would try to negotiate a deal. T'Pau shook her head.

"We are not here to strike any deals with you," she said and Ry'nork shrugged.

"Then…we are done here…" he said carefully.

He looked up at Olivia.

"You say this is peacekeeping mission…but my people face angry elves for several months now…they take our land and don't ask. They take our food and don't ask. When we fight back…they call _us _hostiles. _They_ are the hostiles. This planet was ours before it was yours. You have no rights here. My people will continue to take your people until no one left. Then we will have our food and land back," he said, his speech improving greatly.

He let go of Olivia's hand and stepped back. Olivia furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You are a friend to me…as well as your family here…" he said pointing to her crew.

"_They_ are not my friends…if you stay with them…I cannot help you…goodbye Olivia," he said pointing to the council and then he ran for the exit.

"Guards," T'Pau called and two guards blocked the door.

Ry'nork slipped passed them easily and hit the sand, disappearing out of sight. Olivia glared at T'Pau.

"Nice, you just threw away our last shot at helping the captured Vulcans," she said angrily.

T'Pau stared at her.

"You may stay here the night. Some of your things have been transported to the rooms upstairs. In the morning you will head out in search of those things. You will do what is necessary to get our people back," she said and Uhura spoke up.

"This is supposed to be a peacekeeping mission," she said softly.

T'Pau looked at her.

"Things have changed."

**Hope you liked it! Let me know!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter! Please review! I love it when I read all of your reviews! They keep me going! ^_^ Hope you enjoy! **

**Later on that Day…**

The tower was huge. Kirk had told the Enterprise to get off the planet and orbit. It was fueled and ready to go but the mission wasn't done yet. They were shown to their separate rooms by Sarek. Of course Olivia and Spock were separated. No one knew that they were together and pregnant. She lay down on the bed and sighed. She hadn't realized how tired she was. She glanced down at her shirt and groaned. It had sand all over it. She needed a shower. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it on the floor. She walked to the bathroom and on the way passed a long mirror. She stopped in her tracks. Turning to the mirror she saw it. She had a small baby bump. She hadn't noticed it before but there it was. She guessed that the reason her uniform wasn't tight or anything was because she always wore her clothes a little bigger then usual. It made things moveable. She looked in the mirror at her face. She was smiling. She placed her fingers over the small bump and giggled. She was being girly again. A knock at the door made her panic slightly.

"Hold on a second," she called and picked up her shirt throwing it over her head.

She walked to the door and pulled it open. Spock stood at the door.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked quickly.

"I have spoken to my father," he said and Olivia's face dropped.

She stepped aside and he walked in. She closed the door and leaned against it.

"What did he say?" she asked him quietly.

Spock gave a small smile.

"He was quite pleased," he said and Olivia smiled wide.

"Well that's good. I'm glad he knows," she said quietly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked delicately, walking up to her and stopping in front of her.

Olivia smiled up at him. She suddenly missed his lips on her body. She missed his gentle touches too. They had shared the same room on the Enterprise for a while but these past few days had been busy and hectic and they hadn't really seen much of each other until the night when they were too tired to do anything but sleep. She pushed up off the door and draped her arms around his neck.

"I've missed you," she said quietly and Spock's cheeks turned a light shade of green.

"I have missed you as well," he said letting his hands rest on her waist.

Olivia kissed his chin until he lowered his head and their lips found each other. It was a passionate kiss that they didn't break until they needed air. His hands touched her neck tenderly as he kissed her again, this time slower. Olivia remembered something then. She pulled away from the kiss quickly seeing the protest in the Vulcan's eyes.

"I have to show you something," she said excitedly, pulling off her shirt.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at first but then his eyes rested on the small baby bump and they widened. Olivia giggled again and patted her little bump.

"He's growing," she said, not being able to wash the smile off her face.

Spock stared at her for a moment. She was glowing and she had a small blush to her cheeks.

"You do know it could be a she?" he asked walking up to her and letting his fingers trace the small bump.

Olivia smiled watching him lightly touch the baby bump. She nodded.

"I know but I'm telling you I have a strong feeling it's a boy. Don't ask me why," she grinned.

Spock nodded kissing her again. He let his lips linger for longer then usual before pulling away slowly. She smiled at him. He loved her smile.

"I was thinking about names a couple of days ago," she said randomly.

Spock smirked.

"Boy names I suppose?" he asked and she laughed nodding.

"And what have you come up with?" he inquired curiously.

Olivia cleared her throat.

"Well I was thinking that since your mother's name was Amanda Grayson, if it was a girl she would be named Amanda and if it was a boy, cross your fingers, he would be named Grayson," she said watching his reaction.

"Y-You would do that?" he asked.

Olivia noted the crack in his composure. She smiled.

"I know how much you loved your mother. I know how much Sarek loved her as well. This baby will know about his grandmother and he will love her just as much as we all do. Can I assume you like the names?" she asked chuckling some.

Spock nodded slowly. Only she could catch him off guard like that.

"You do not know how much that would mean to me, or my father," he said softly and Olivia hugged him tightly.

Spock let his head rest in the crook of her neck and returned the hug. They stood that way for a while before Olivia pulled away slowly.

"I desperately need a shower," she said grinning and Spock nodded.

"I must speak with my father down in the main lobby of the tower. The others are there as well. I will see you soon," he said and kissed her once more before exiting.

Olivia turned on the shower and stripped the rest of her clothes off. The hot water felt good on her sore muscles. She let her fingers roam through her long brown hair and scratch her scalp. When she had rinsed off she grabbed a towel and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping the towel around her she walked into the main room. She found her bag by the side of the bed and pulled out her brush and some pajamas. After getting dressed and brushing her hair dry, she sat on the bed and pulled out a thick notebook. The notebook was old and had papers stuffed in it. Olivia had had it since she was in Starfleet. She flipped through the pages carefully. On each page held a specific race, their language, physical appearance, mental states, etc. She had many books like this but she chose to bring only this one because it was different from all the others. Where as all her other notebooks had races that existed, this book was filled with races that were considered myths and legends. Olivia knew she'd be able to identify an existing race, but a mythical or legendary race called for her notebook. Her professors at Starfleet had told her to not even bother keeping a notebook like this one. They told her that it was highly unlikely that the races in her book were real. But she kept notes on them anyway. Just in case. She continued flipping until she landed on a drawing of a round head with gaping black eyes. She stopped mid turn to stare at those eyes. She looked down at the description she wrote.

**Race:** Repos

**Language:** English

**Mental States:** Excel in seeing in the dark due to their highly sensitive eyes. Some legends say the sun became angry with the repos for overusing their gifts of speed and strength that he made them all stare up at him for several days until their eyes burned black. Hence, they cannot really see in the light but use their other heightened senses to move around. They are expert at seeing in the dark.

**Physical Appearance:** Black eyes but resemble humans, advanced in speed and strength. They have croaky, low voices due to their constant whispering, but can speak efficiently. They use the elements (fire, water, air, and earth) to adapt to their environment.

**Fact:** They seem to enjoy the darkness of underground lairs and tunnels. They try to stay out of the light, only coming out when in desperate need. If they bring an outsider to their dwellings, it is usually to consume them because they have run out of food. They are also excellent in the areas of manipulation and strategy.

**Weaknesses: **Light

Olivia's breath caught in her chest as she finished reading. They ate outsiders when they ran out of food. They excelled in the act of manipulation and strategy. It suddenly all came crashing down at her all at once. Ry'nork, the fight he had with the bigger Repo, the way he talked so slowly, the way he pulled her in. Then she gasped as it was made clear to her.

"_Mother…baby…" it said in a low, raspy voice. _

_Olivia's eyes widened. It spoke English! Olivia looked down at what it was pointing too. It pointed to Cadet Riley and then to Olivia. _

"_Baby…" it pointed to the cadet. _

"_Mother…" it pointed to Olivia._

Ry'nork wasn't pointing to the cadet, he was pointing to her stomach! He knew she was pregnant! He created a strategy that he would act child like and afraid to manipulate her because she was expecting and she would be protective. How smart he was! He must have been listening to her when she got sick in the tower, listening as Bones looked her over. He pulled a fast one on her! She flew off the bed with her notebook and ran out the door. She raced down the stairs towards the main lobby still in her pajamas. She heard a bustling in her room as she left. They were here already. They knew she knew. She skipped the last two steps when running down them and saw the others. They were conversing with the council. Uhura saw her first.

"Olivia?" Uhura asked quickly, seeing her frantic friend.

Uhura's tone made the others turn around as well as the other Vulcans.

Olivia ran towards them.

"I know what they are! They're--"

She was cut off when her foot was caught and pulled out from underneath her. She saw the floor coming at her fast and braced herself but she fell onto something softer. She opened her eyes and saw Ry'nork.

"Olivia!" Spock said loudly and began running towards her with Kirk and the others not far behind.

"Careful Ky'zar, she is with child," Ry'nork told the one that pulled her down.

Ky'zar had a firm grip on her ankle. Ry'nork let her go so she was sitting on the sandy floor.

"She knows too much…bring her with us," he said and hit the sand and disappeared.

Olivia went to struggle but Ky'zar grinned, pulled her foot and soon she was being dragged through the sand on her back. She saw the others running for her. She let the book slip from her hands and watched as she was pulled towards the rocks. Olivia closed her eyes and then right before everyone's eyes, she disappeared before she hit the rocks.

Spock stopped running, his eyes scanning the desert. _Where could they have taken her?_ Kirk looked around too.

"How could she just disappear?!" he yelled angrily.

"This is the second time I've lost her," he said more to himself then the man standing next to him.

"Hey guys?" Uhura called and they turned to her.

She was holding the book Olivia had dropped and was flipping through the pages. The two men walked up to her and the others that waited behind in the tower. When they reached her, she spoke.

"Olivia dropped this," she said continuing to flip through it.

"What is it?" Kirk said curiously.

"It's a notebook," Bones said and Kirk glared at him.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," he shot back.

Uhura hushed them with one look.

"It seems to have information on mythical and legendary races," she said quietly.

"How do you know they're mythical?" Kirk asked and Uhura smiled slightly.

"I have a book just like this one, except it's filled with races that do exist. Olivia took it one step further and if I'm correct…this is why they took her," she said and everyone paid attention while she explained.

"I'm guessing this notebook here knows what those things out there are. That was what she was coming to tell us but they got to her first," she said as she kept flipping the pages.

She was about to flip again when Cadet Riley stopped her.

"There, those are them," she said pointing to the small drawing of a person with black eyes.

"Those are them I won't forget those eyes. The Repos," she said fearfully.

Everyone stared at the picture and then the information next to it.

"They eat outsiders?!" Kirk yelled horrified.

"They are skilled in manipulation and strategy," Spock said quietly trying to ignore what Kirk said.

"That explains why we were so easily fooled by them," he finished.

Kirk had a look of horror on his face.

"They eat outsiders!" he yelled again.

Spock shook his head.

"Some of the things in the book could be false," he stated weakly.

"It says their only weakness is light," Uhura added.

"Well that's great, how do we get them to come up on land again? Wait for their stock of Vulcan and with a hint of Olivia stew to run out?" Bones chimed in and one look from Spock shut him up.

"Ry'nork said Olivia was with child. Is that true?" T'Pau asked calmly.

No one spoke. Spock looked up from the notebook.

"It is true T'sai T'Pau," Spock said looking right at her.

He dared her to say something.

"I assume the child is yours?" she met Spock's gaze.

"You assume correctly. Is there something you wish to articulate?" he asked carefully.

T'sai T'Pau raised an eyebrow.

"Proceed…" she said and Spock continued looking at the notebook.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW IF YOU CAN!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

**The New Chapter is up! Holy crap you guys did amzing with all the reviews! AMAZING!!! I am so happy! Enjoy the next chapter! Keep Reviewing!**

**In the Repos Lair…**

Olivia opened her eyes and saw total darkness. She immediately felt fear creep into her body. She searched the ground for something, anything. She realized the ground was no longer sandy but hard rock. Suddenly, before she could do anything else, a dim light came on that lit up the entire underground lair. It was huge she realized as her eyes adjusted to the new light. She took in that there were some Vulcans sitting chained against walls. Some were male, some female, some were children. There were about ten in total. Olivia was not chained. She sat up and let her hand fall to her stomach.

"Don't worry about the child," he said softly.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

Ry'nork smiled.

"You are useful to us…at the moment," he added.

Olivia shivered.

"Would you like a blanket? The dark is a cold place," he said offering her a blanket.

Olivia took it. She wasn't going to try anything stupid…not yet at least. She wasn't just looking out for herself anymore. She would stay by Ry'nork. He seemed nicer then the others.

"I realize you're pregnant. You will be fed adequately with what we have and given plenty of water. We have no intention of hurting you. Your book was wrong on that point. We do not eat outsiders," he said softly.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked almost inaudibly.

"The Vulcans arrived and ran my people out of our land. They took all our food. Forced us to live lives even we cannot stand. I want to fix that," he said almost sadly.

"This is our payback…our retribution!" Ky'zar roared loudly.

She couldn't help but think back to Nero. Ry'nork gave Ky'zar a look that shut him up.

"But why did you take _me_? The Vulcans don't even like me. Hell, I don't like many of them!" she said confused.

"We took you because of that reason. You have a love/hate relationship with the Vulcans…it makes you neutral. With your help…maybe we could work out something fair," he said smiling.

"And if I refuse to help?" she asked holding the blanket closer to her.

She knew she wouldn't. Ry'nork was right in a way. Ky'zar cackled.

"You will not," he said carefully pointing to her stomach.

Vicious little Repo! Olivia nodded quickly as Ry'nork and Ky'zar left. She ran the information she read in her notebook through her head. She would help them as long as they kept the peace.

**The Next Day…**

Olivia had just finished pointing out different strategies for negotiation. They had established the where and how, now they needed the when.

"I think it should be as soon as possible," Olivia said quietly.

She was still clad in her pajamas from the night before. The blanket Ry'nork had given her was draped around her shoulders.

"Why do you think that?" Ry'nork asked curiously.

There were ten of them sitting together in a circle. She was seated in the middle.

"They are thinking that we'll _attack_ in a few days probably. They'll never think that we'd up and want to negotiate right after the first assault. They won't be prepared and therefore will be more subject to our demands," she said confidently.

Ry'nork nodded.

"I like it," he said still nodding.

Ky'zar shook his head. Olivia bit her lip. _Why couldn't they just make this easy?_

"I don't like…" he said staring at her.

"They'll be ready…" he added and Olivia shook her head.

"How will they know? We should do it this way. Only this time we stand and hopefully come to an understanding," she tried and Ry'nork thought for a moment.

"And if they do not want to come to a truce?" he said quietly.

Olivia took a deep breath.

"They will. I am awfully persistent," she said throwing in a smirk.

Ry'nork nodded.

"This meeting is dismissed. Please resume your duties," he said and the ten members left.

Ry'nork escorted Olivia back to her spot in the dwelling.

"You may look around if you like…talk to some Vulcans…I trust you," he said smiling.

It wasn't an evil smile. It reminded her of the first time they had met. She decided she would help them because of him. Ry'nork wasn't so bad. She stood up and began walking around the open space. All the Vulcan's looked well fed and calm. They didn't look like prisoners minus the chains around their wrists. She stopped suddenly upon seeing a very familiar face.

"Spock Prime?" she asked in a whisper.

The elderly Vulcan looked up and a warm smile graced his face. Then it faded to concern.

"Are you alright Olivia?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded and sat down in front of him.

"Are you okay?" she questioned and he nodded once.

"I am as well as can be expected. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"They want me to help them negotiate with the Vulcans," she said softly.

Spock Prime nodded.

"You were always good at strategy Olivia," he smiled and seemed to go off in his own world.

Olivia smiled slightly.

"Was I?" she asked now suddenly curious as to how she was in his lifetime.

Spock Prime nodded immediately knowing where she was taking this.

"You were quite stubborn and brash in my time. You were reserved only when you had to be. You and Jim used to cause mischief on the ship all the time. Whether it was hiding McCoy's medical supplies or moving one of Scotty's tools, you two always managed to cause some kind of trouble. He even convinced you to turn on me one time. I didn't find it quite amusing then as I do now. When we needed you to be our first Strategist though, it was nothing but business for you," he said chuckling slightly.

Olivia smiled.

"So I have the same relationship with James that I do now, is what you're saying?" she asked.

Spock Prime nodded.

"You and James are the only people that had the exact same relationship in my world as you do in this one," he said.

Olivia nodded.

"That's amazing," she said in slight awe.

Spock Prime smiled.

"Can you tell me more?" she asked quietly.

"You know, about us?" she added blushing slightly.

She had to admit she was curious. _Spock Prime loved her so much, but how? When did it all start? What was so different from his Olivia to her now?_

Spock Prime chuckled.

"We realized our attraction to each other early on. It started as friendship and escalated from there," he started.

Olivia shivered slightly. It was partially from being cold and partially because she was about to hear about her other life. Spock Prime moved her closer to him and wrapped her in his arms. He placed three fingers to the pressure points on her head.

"Let's see if this still works," he said quietly.

_**Mind Meld:**_

_She was lying in a bed totally naked. The sheets were the only thing covering her. A strong arm was draped around her waist. Her hair was longer, sprawled out on her pillow. She seemed to be asleep. The arm around her waist moved slightly and Spock lifted his head slowly from his pillow. After a few moments of collecting himself he leaned down slowly and kissed the back of her shoulder before moving up to her neck. A small smile graced the lips of the sleeping woman. She turned slightly as the kissing continued and opened her eyes. _

"_Good morning," she said quietly. _

_They were in his quarters at the Academy. _

"_Good morning," he replied and rested his chin on her shoulder. _

"_What time is it?" she groaned, not really wanting to get out of bed. _

"_Not time to wake up," he replied and she grinned. _

"_I love it when you read my mind and know exactly how to answer," she said rolling her eyes and chuckling. _

_Spock smiled slightly. _

"_What would you like to do in our free time?" he asked raising an eyebrow. _

_Olivia giggled. _

"_I have a couple of ideas," she said and rolled on top of him._

_Spock wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her in place. Her dark brown hair fell onto his chest and she laid her head down on him._

"_I can stay like this forever," she said quietly._

_Spock took in a deep breath as his hand caressed her scalp and played with her hair. _

"_That is quite an exaggeration," he said and she laughed._

_She picked her head up and stared at him. He stared back._

"_I love you Mr. Spock," she said grinning. _

_Spock pulled her head towards his and gave her a passionate kiss. When he pulled away he let his forehead touch hers. _

"_I love you as well," he said slowly. _

_Olivia smiled brightly and attacked his lips once again. _

_**End Mind Meld **_

Spock Prime pulled his fingers away from her head and Olivia felt the tears blur her vision. Spock Prime watched her take it all in.

"We were bonded in the first year we both started teaching at the Academy. You became pregnant on a five year away mission on the Enterprise sometime later," he stopped speaking abruptly.

Olivia urged him on, wiping some tears away.

"No please, continue," she said gently.

Spock Prime hesitated for a moment. He had to be careful what he revealed.

"We had a son named Grayson. He was the best gift you had ever given me. Your eyes and my ears," he said and Olivia laughed.

She was glad she still named their baby after Amanda. Spock Prime smiled warmly.

"You were the best mother any child could ask for. He grew up to be an exceptional young man. He took the Starfleet way of life like his parents," he said proudly.

Olivia grinned.

"So he stood on the Enterprise with us?" she asked and he nodded.

"Till this day he works for Starfleet, with the rest of the family," he said smiling.

Olivia beamed. Of course he was still alive. _Wait…_

"The rest of the family?" she asked and Spock Prime shook his head.

"I will not tell you everything," he said chuckling.

Olivia pouted.

"Well you became Ambassador. That I know. Did I go to live on Vulcan with you?" she asked and Spock Prime became grave.

Olivia frowned.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

"You do not go to Vulcan with me…" he stated carefully.

Olivia began to feel dread well up inside of her.

"Why?" she asked fearfully.

"I do not wish to discuss this any further," he said sternly and Olivia bit her lip.

"Please…tell me," she said gently, grabbing his hand.

"I would rather tell you of how you lived," he stated and Olivia nodded.

She would not push him.

"Well I've had this feeling our baby was going to be a boy," she said smiling, changing the subject and patting her stomach.

Spock Prime's eyes widened.

"You are with child?" he asked and she nodded.

He smiled at her.

"That is wonderful news. I am happy that he is getting the life he deserves," he said referring to her Spock.

Olivia grinned and was about to speak when Ry'nork interrupted them.

"We are ready for negotiations. Let us go to the surface and form a truce. Then, hopefully, we can let these Vulcans go," he said and Olivia nodded.

"Wish me luck," she said and winked at him.

Spock Prime smiled.

"Good luck," he said softly as he watched her leave.

**PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it. After this there is going to be one or two more chapters and then I am considering a sequel! I don't know yet but I am considering it a lot. ^_^ If you would like a sequel please let me know. And of course this beauty isn't over yet either so review this of course too! ENJOY!**

**On the Surface of New Vulcan…**

Olivia stood with Ry'nork by her side. Ky'zar and some other Repos were behind her. They were in the tower where she was taken. They faced the Vulcan council. The Enterprise crew was off to the side. Spock could not take his eyes off her. She was covered in sand and her pajamas were wrinkled, but she looked healthy and strong. Olivia was glad to see her friends again. She took a deep breath.

"They want a truce," she said to T'Pau.

T'Pau shook her head.

Ry'nork growled lowly.

"You see what I mean? They don't even want to hear us out!" he whispered angrily.

Olivia nodded. She took another deep breath. She would try a different approach.

"You know T'sai T'Pau…you're being a real bitch," she said and everyone's mouth dropped.

Ry'nork looked up to Olivia in awe.

"Excuse me, Commander?" T'Pau said and Olivia scoffed.

"Do you need a hearing aid? I said you're being a bitch," she repeated and T'Pau looked like she wanted to jump from her seat and choke her.

"Where do you think this will lead you Olivia?" Sarek interjected.

He was clearly angry. His eyes said what his voice could not.

"Well she is. The Repos are trying to work out a truce here and you won't even hear them out! This was their land first you know. I've been down in their lair. They haven't harmed any of the Vulcans. In fact they have been feeding them and bringing them water. They've done nothing wrong," she said firmly.

Ry'nork nodded happily. He liked Olivia. T'Pau stared at Olivia.

"What are their terms?" she stated and Ry'nork grinned at Olivia who returned it happily.

"They wish to live in peace with the Vulcans…as one civilization. There will be a sharing of the food, water and shelter. They help you, you help them. Everyone lives together. Share the planet," she said sternly.

T'Pau seemed to go off in her head. Olivia absently placed a hand on her stomach while waiting. She took a deep breath. McCoy started to walk up to her. Ky'zar hissed and Olivia turned.

"It's okay he's a friend…" Ry'nork said quietly.

Ky'zar relaxed.

"Hey now, I just want to make sure she's okay," Bones said raising his hands.

Olivia smiled. Bones walked up to her and pulled out his tri-corder.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"I feel fine," she said carefully.

"Just want to get back to you guys," she added and Bones nodded.

"Mr. Hobgoblin over there has been on edge ever since they took you," he said checking her stomach.

Olivia cracked a smile.

"I've missed him," she said and then cleared her throat realizing she said it out loud.

Bones chuckled and put his tri-corder away.

"The baby's doing fine," he whispered to her and she took in a deep breath.

"Thanks Bones," she said.

T'Pau broke the silence.

"If that is what you want…we accept," she said emotionlessly.

"Now let our people go," she added and Ry'nork turned to Ky'zar.

"Free them," he said and Ky'zar disappeared.

Ry'nork turned to Olivia.

"Thank you…friend," he said and Olivia smiled.

"Can I go see _my_ friends now?" she asked and Ry'nork nodded.

"Your service is no longer required," he said bowing slightly.

"But it will be remembered," he added and she grinned as he disappeared.

Olivia turned around to run to her friends when she came face to face with Spock. He had beaten her to it. She threw her arms around him not caring if the council was looking. Spock returned the hug carefully. When he pulled away his hands found hers.

"I've missed you," he whispered.

Olivia shivered.

"I've missed you too," she said quietly.

Kirk walked up to them with the rest of the crew.

"Mission's over, let's get the hell out of here," he said smirking and pulling out his communicator.

T'Pau cleared her throat and stood from her podium. Everyone turned their attention to her.

"You cannot leave yet…" she said and Kirk turned around quickly.

"Oh yes we can. Our mission was over the minute you agreed to the terms of the Repos. We're out of here as soon as the Enterprise lands," he said firmly.

T'Pau shook her head.

"I wish to speak with Olivia Monroe," she said calmly.

"Not a chance," Olivia said quietly.

T'Pau almost smirked.

"Then I will speak with you forcefully and no one would want that…it could be unhealthy for the…child you are carrying," she said in obvious distaste.

Olivia glared at her. Kirk leaned over.

"Can she stop phaser fire with her mind?" he asked and Olivia had to bite her tongue again.

She knew Kirk would protect one of his crew to the death if he had too.

"You are not going to stun her James," she whispered back.

Kirk scoffed.

"Who said anything about stun?" he said and Olivia bit back a chuckle.

T'Pau raised an eyebrow.

"What will you do?" T'Pau asked and Olivia sighed.

"You have five minutes," she said and walked towards her.

Spock went to follow but was stopped by his father.

"Let them speak…maybe they can find peace with one another," he said quietly.

The two women walked outside into the hot sun. Olivia saw the freed Vulcans being reunited with their counterparts. Spock Prime was talking with Ry'nork. They all seemed to be getting along. T'Pau stopped walking.

"Just what do you think you are trying to accomplish by having a child that is one quarter Vulcan?" she asked and Olivia rolled her eyes.

She could have guessed this was coming. T'Pau didn't give her a chance to speak.

"Spock should be here on Vulcan mating with a full Vulcan and trying to save the species," she said, her voice becoming louder.

Olivia went to say something but T'Pau continued.

"Are you going to say you love him? That he loves you? Foolish children are what you are. Bringing a child into this world that is one quarter Vulcan is a mistake. The child will be looking at a life full of pain and anger and torture. You don't want that. To watch Spock relive the hell he went through, through his own child? You're going to be the downfall of this colony. Humans will think it acceptable to try to seduce the remaining full Vulcans here. Soon we will have breeds of all types running around and Vulcan will be no more. I curse the day I let your parents settle here. But it didn't start with them. It started when the Ambassador of our colony brought back with him a human woman and I allowed them to be joined," she said and Olivia was shaking.

This Vulcan had it coming. Olivia's fists tightened.

"What are you going to do Olivia? Will you strike me? Will you attempt to kill me?" she asked mockingly.

Olivia tried to steady her breathing. She wouldn't lower herself to this witch's level. Just keep breathing.

"I'm going to ignore what you just said…because if I remember it, it would show that in this moment, I am more Vulcan then you," she said and T'Pau's open hand connected with her face.

Olivia gasped loudly and grabbed her cheek. She had stumbled but thank god for Ry'nork. She fell into him and he had held her up. He was coming to ask why they had not left yet when she came flying into his arms. Vulcans and their heavy hands. She quickly stood upright and stared at T'Pau. Everything had become quiet. The Repos and Vulcans were now staring. They had never seen T'sai T'Pau have an emotional outburst like that. The crew had emerged from the tower. Sarek joined them. Spock looked for the two women. Sarek's voice broke made him stop looking.

"Oh no," Sarek said in almost a whisper.

Spock's eyes widened as he saw Olivia wipe some blood from her mouth. His steps quickened as he approached them. Sarek followed behind hurriedly.

"Olivia, are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Olivia nodded still wiping blood from her lip.

"Captain, will you call the Enterprise now? We are leaving," he said through clenched teeth.

Kirk was stunned that a full Vulcan had broke like that. He took out his communicator and stepped to the side. Spock turned to T'Pau.

"_I am only going to say this once so let it stay with you,"_ he said in his native language.

T'Pau looked up at him quickly. He didn't address her as T'sai T'Pau or even T'Pau. He didn't address her at all.

Sarek was panicked.

"_Spock,"_ he tried but Spock held up his hand.

"_I have let you insult her over and over again and have never interfered. She was very capable of defending herself verbally. I had no need to come to her defense…"_ he trailed off.

T'Pau listened carefully. So did Olivia and Uhura. They could understand what he was saying. Cadet Riley and Bones were lost. Kirk was still dealing with the Enterprise.

"_You hit her…while she is carrying my child…that is unacceptable,"_ he said his voice quavering with rage.

"_You say that my human side is a disadvantage to me. It makes me weak. But what do we say when a full Vulcan has an emotional outburst in front of her people? What does that make them? Illogical perhaps?"_ he said calmly and gasps could be heard among the Vulcans.

Olivia's eyes widened. You never call a Vulcan illogical. It is highly disrespectful. The worst kind of disrespect. T'Pau's eyes darkened.

"_Spock that is enough," _Sarek said sternly.

Spock didn't even turn to face him.

"_You may obey like her pet but I will not,"_ he said his eyes darkening as well.

"_Do you think mother would be proud of you seeing how submissive you are to this—this--?"_ he couldn't find the word in his native language.

"—_witch,"_ Olivia said to him in his native tongue.

"—_this witch,"_ he repeated nodding to her.

Sarek became silent.

Spock turned his attention to T'Pau again. The Enterprise was landing, the ramp was lowering, but no one was moving.

"_If you ever lay a hand on her again I will not be as lenient towards you as I am now. It is a shameful day for Vulcans when one of their elders loses control from simply conversing with a human. I am proud to say…I was not Vulcan today," _he said taking Olivia's hand, turning around, and heading towards the Enterprise with her.

The other's followed suit. They went up the ramp and the Enterprise took off.

**Look for two more chapters from this story and then maybe a sequel. If I do a sequel I will let you guys know through this story the new title and what it will revolve around. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be coming soon!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright people, here is the next chapter! It's pretty long and should keep ya busy for a while. There is one more chapter after this and then I will be putting up information on the sequel such as title and a little preview. The next chapter will take place 8 months later. The sequel will take place a couple of years later but not too many so no worries. ^_^ Enjoy and please please review!!!**

**On The Enterprise…**

Olivia walked quickly to her quarters. Kirk had given them a break after the events on New Vulcan. McCoy took Cadet Riley out to the mess hall. Uhura was yelling at Kirk for saying something stupid. Olivia just wanted to get to her quarters, shower, and go to bed. She wanted to forget her time on New Vulcan. But there was something she couldn't forget. Her mind drifted to Spock Prime's conversation with her.

"_You do not go to Vulcan with me…" he stated carefully. _

_Olivia began to feel dread well up inside of her. _

"_Why?" she asked fearfully. _

"_I do not wish to discuss this any further," he said sternly and Olivia bit her lip. _

"_Please…tell me," she said gently, grabbing his hand. _

"_I would rather tell you of how you lived," he stated and Olivia nodded._

_Did it just bother him that she died of old age or something? Or did she die before her time? Was she really old when he became Ambassador? Or was she murdered because he was Ambassador? What did he mean by 'rest of the family'? _A hand on her hand caused her to grip the door PADD attached to the wall. Olivia shook her head and the thoughts faded. She looked up.

"Your thoughts are all over the place Olivia. Please try to relax. It is not pleasant to experience some of the emotions you are going through at the moment. Especially because they make no sense," he said frowning slightly.

Olivia smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you could feel all of that too," she said softly.

She punched in the access code and the door slid open. Olivia smiled.

"Home…" she said happily.

Spock smiled slightly. He was happy she considered the Enterprise her home. She walked in and he followed. The door shut and locked. She turned around to face him when their lips immediately found each other. It was incredibly intense and filled with passion. She suddenly felt his emotions as he had felt hers. He was concerned when the Repos took her. Helpless when they couldn't decide how to approach the situation. He was proud and slightly amused when she handled herself with T'Pau. He was curious to know what T'Pau had said to her and visa versa. He was also curious to know why she was thinking about how and when she would die. These emotions were overwhelming him. That and passion. Olivia pulled away slowly.

"Would you like to take a shower with me?" she asked lifting up her shirt over her head and walking to the bathroom.

Spock raised an eyebrow. _Was that even a question?_ He followed her. When they were finished cleaning each other off, they came out in nothing but towels. Olivia moved up to Spock quickly. She undid the towel around his waist as she pushed him back leading him to the bed, tossing her towel, and crawling on top of him as he laid his back against the soft mattress. She kissed him softly while she gently stroked his manhood, arousing him even further. Spock leaned his head back and a throaty sound came from his mouth at the feather-light touches she was giving him. He raised his hips to further himself into her hand, eager to feel more. Olivia moved her hand to his stomach and pressed him back down onto the mattress.

"Patience..." she said in a low voice.

She found he wasn't as patient as he led on. It made her smile. After feeling her moving around, he looked up curious to see what she was doing, only to find her positioning herself over him. Olivia let herself down, slowly feeling him fill her. His mind was cut off soon after, as it was overwhelmed by a feeling of pleasure. He could feel her warm, tight walls squeeze around him as he filled her entirely. She then leaned over, straightening her arms on either side of him to hold herself up as she lifted her hips, and then pushed back down to be filled once again. Spock leaned his head back again shutting his eyes tightly, but lifted his hands to meet her hips and aid her as she lifted herself. Olivia moaned repetitively as she continuously slammed herself onto him and felt warmth spread throughout her womanhood. Spock opened his eyes to take in the sight before him, and saw Olivia's eyes closed - concentrating on keeping her rhythm. He could feel her cum trickling down his shaft, as both of their climaxes neared. Olivia quickened her pace, pushing herself faster onto him, groaning loudly with each thrust. Spock's breathing quickened and he grabbed tighter onto her hips, forcing her harder onto him. With a few more movements, he came violently into her. Moments later, she also came collapsing onto his chest and moaning loudly as her body convulsed around his slick member. They stood like that for a while trying to regain their breath and composure. She lifted her head slowly off of his chest and looked at him. He looked at her; his composure regained, and let his hand travel up her thigh up to the small of her back. She smiled softly planting small kisses on his chest as they rested on the bed. She let her lips trail up his neck leaving small wet kisses. He shivered slightly, enjoying her lips on his body. She kissed his chin moving up slightly to kiss over his eyes and then his nose. She moved up further pushing some hair off his forehead with her nose and pressing her lips to his forehead. He looked up at her and their eyes met. Her eyes lowered looking over his body.

"You don't have one scar…" she murmured more to herself then to him.

Spock shook his head.

"I have many scars…" he said quietly.

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where?" she asked, searching his body for hidden scars.

He smiled slightly and took her hand softly running it up his stomach and finally stopped it over his heart. He pressed her hand there and her eyes saddened.

"Just because you cannot see them…does not mean they are not there. They're just not physical ones…truthfully I think I would prefer those…" he whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes. She thought about his life, their life. She let her head fall on his chest again and kissed the area over his heart. Spock smiled somewhat. She was sad to see him hurting. It hurt her too. Spock's hands trailed over her body. She had two or three scars only but the fact was she had them and that bothered him. _She had to have had them before Starfleet because if she had gotten them at Starfleet, the hyposprays would have made the scars disappear._ These scars were old ones from Vulcan. He remembered all of them. Then he came to one that rested on her shoulder and she tensed slightly. He did not remember this one.

"How did you get this scar?" he asked calmly.

He was racking his brain for an answer. He just couldn't place it.

"I cannot place it," he added and looked down at her.

He saw that her eyes darkened.

"I didn't tell you about this one," she said softly.

Spock's eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?" he asked and she looked away from him.

"I was ashamed of this one. The other ones I received, you were usually there to witness. I usually got them because Vulcan was rocky and I was clumsy. But this one…I didn't get this one because I tripped. I was not with you when I got it," she said softly.

Her mind seemed to drift off to another time. Spock let his hand caress her cheek and slowly turn her head so she was facing him again. He stared at her, silently asking her to continue.

"Do you remember…" she trailed off.

"I can't do this…I don't want to talk about it…" she stopped, her lower lip trembling, a tear falling down her cheek.

Spock swallowed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear it. He wiped the small tear away.

"Then show me," he said holding up his hand and placing his three fingers to her pressure points.

He waited. Olivia took a deep breath and nodded. With a small amount of applied pressure, he was in.

_**Memory: On Vulcan… **_

"_I'll see you tomorrow Spock!" she yelled as she watched her friend nod and walk away towards his house. _

_She smiled and headed into her own house. She stopped immediately. _

"_T'sai T'Pau it is good to see you. What brings you to our home?" she asked politely. _

_The older Vulcan stared at her. She was sitting with Olivia's father and mother. Olivia frowned when no one spoke. Then she noticed Rafe wasn't there._

"_Where's Rafe?" she asked quietly. _

"_We sent him out…if he knew what was going on here today…he would be inclined to stop it because he is your twin. We are only grateful that the bond between the two of you hasn't developed yet. So he won't be feeling what I'm going to do to you!" her father roared and stood up quickly walking up to her and yanking her arm towards her mother and T'Pau. _

_Olivia immediately felt fear awaken inside her. _

"_What did I do?!" she cried confused. _

_The grip on her arm never loosened. _

_T'sai T'Pau stood up. _

"_You have been filling the Ambassador's son's head with dreams of Starfleet?" she asked calmly. _

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_I just said I wanted to go! He didn't know anything about it! I just explained it and he said that when I went, if he could go and I said sure!" she tried. _

_T'Pau shook her head. _

"_And when you explained it…you mentioned nothing about our elite Science Academy I presume?" she said. _

_Olivia shook her head. _

"_I don't know anything about the Science Academy. And I only told him what mom and dad used to say about Starfleet to me," she said truthfully. _

_She did not understand why she was being punished. _

"_The Ambassador's son will attend the Science Academy. You will not fill his head with these dreams of Starfleet. You will not speak to him any longer. It is bad enough he is only half Vulcan but then to have a human as a friend is pathetic. He will be laughed at, tortured. The Science Academy is his only chance at an ordinary life among the Vulcans," she said eerily calm. _

_Olivia became angry. _

"_He has a name you know! It's not just the Ambassador's son! His name is Spock! And everyone already bullies him! I'm his only friend here and he's mine! And he deserves more then an ordinary life among the Vulcans. Spock is anything but ordinary! If he wants to go to Starfleet then he should be able to go!" she yelled at the elder Vulcan. _

_Her father grabbed her by the hair roughly. _

"_Apologize to T'sai T'Pau!" he roared. _

_Olivia closed her eyes. _

"_No! It's not fair! Spock should be able to do what he feels is right for him!" she yelled back._

_She felt the rough hand slap across her face. The metallic taste came to her mouth. _

"_Apologize!" he yelled again. _

"_N-No!" she screamed._

"_Victor, that's enough, she's bleeding," her mother tried. _

"_Don't tell me how to handle her!" he yelled back and her mom went silent. _

_Olivia stared at T'Pau. She reached for her. Her eyes were pleading for help. T'Pau's eyes held nothing. _

"_Please…" Olivia managed but T'Pau looked away. _

"_Do what you must so that she does not speak to the Ambassador's son ever again," the elder Vulcan said quietly. _

_Olivia's eyes widened as she watched T'sai T'Pau leave. _

"_I'm n-not going to s-stop s-speaking with him," she said, her voice shaking. _

_Her father's eyes burned and with a loud war like cry he threw her into the wall. The wall happened to have a hook on it with no picture. Her mother was waiting for a picture of the family together and she would have put it there. She never got her picture. Olivia's shoulder slammed into the bare hook and she cried out in pain. She fell to the floor crying. _

"_Victor! That's enough! Look what you've done!" Rita yelled running over to Olivia. _

_Olivia held her bleeding shoulder tightly. _

"_Don't take her to the medical tower. Fix her up here," he said now suddenly calm. _

_Rita's eyes widened. _

"_Victor this is a deep wound," Rita tried but one look from Victor shut her up. _

_Rita patted Olivia's head softly. _

"_I'm so sorry baby," she whispered softly. _

_A loud knock on the door startled them both. Olivia didn't move. No one answered. It was only when Olivia recognized the voice as help did she fly up biting through the pain. _

"_Grab her!" Victor seethed. _

_Rita made a weak attempt and missed. Olivia threw the door open and Sarek and Amanda stood in front of her. Amanda gasped and Sarek's eyes widened slightly seeing the girl. Olivia burst into tears and ran into Amanda clinging to her tightly. Amanda held her close and when she pulled her hand away it was covered in blood. She looked at Sarek. _

"_She's bleeding a lot Sarek," she said hurriedly. _

_Sarek shook his head. _

"_I knew when I saw T'Pau exit their house that there was something terribly wrong. I only wish we had gotten here sooner…" he said looking down at Olivia._

_Amanda held the little girl tighter. She put pressure on the girl's shoulder causing her to whimper._

"_I think we got here just in time Sarek. I believe they would have killed her," she said with no exaggeration. _

_Rita came to the door. _

"_We can handle that wound of hers just fine in here…it was an accident. Olivia, please come inside," Rita begged but Olivia clung to Amanda tighter. _

_Sarek held up his hand. _

"_We have an adequate amount of medical supplies in our dwelling. Olivia will stay there for a while. I will have one of my men come to collect her things. I'm sure you will not complain…" he said and Rita sensed the threat in his voice._

"_A sleepover sounds good, doesn't it Olivia?" Rita said forcing a smile. _

_Olivia didn't answer. Rita looked to Amanda. _

"_I'm not a terrible person," she whispered. _

_Amanda shook her head. _

"_No, just a terrible parent," she said carefully and turned to guide Olivia away. _

_Sarek followed. His wife had said everything that needed to be said. _

_**End Memory.**_

Spock shot up in bed. His breathing was heavy and he was shaking profusely. He felt every emotion, hers and his. He tried to get a hold of himself. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned his head to the side and saw that Olivia had her head buried in her pillow. She was shaking terribly. Spock quickly lay down and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into his chest and he heard her sobs. He buried his head in the crook of her neck, his mouth by her ear.

"Why did you not tell m-me?" he asked and realized his voice cracked.

"I didn't w-want you to f-feel responsible," she coughed still crying hysterically.

Spock's eyes saddened and he held her tighter to his body.

"But I _was_ responsible," he whispered softly.

Olivia shook her head slowly.

"No I think my father was just looking for an excuse to let out some anger. T'Pau gave it to him," she said quietly.

She was still crying but not as heavily.

Spock realized it then.

"That is why you hold so much hate for T'Pau," he stated quietly.

"She chose to walk away when she could have helped you," he added.

Olivia looked up at him slowly. She was still pressed against his body. Spock stared at her.

"Yes, among other things," she said softly.

Spock's thumb slowly began wiping away the many tears that were presently on her cheeks.

"Are there other incidents I do not know about?" he asked carefully.

Olivia shook her head.

"Not like that," she said.

Spock let his hand lightly push some hair out of her face. Olivia took in a deep breath.

"I-I couldn't tell you because I didn't want anything to change between us. I knew if you found out, you'd pull away, thinking that you'd be protecting me. But I needed you Spock. More then you needed me. I just needed you to remain the same. I couldn't have you change on me. I surely would not have been able to continue if you pulled away from me. So I made Amanda and Sarek stay quiet and in a way forget what happened," she said staring at him.

Spock's eyes lowered to her shoulder.

"It healed with time," she said quietly.

"I don't even think about it anymore…I have other things to be occupied with," she said smiling slightly.

Spock furrowed his eyebrows.

"Like?" he asked curiously meeting her gaze.

Olivia took his hand in hers and lowered it, gently placing it on her stomach. Spock smiled faintly.

"We have our little guy to focus on now," she said grinning.

Spock sighed.

"Or little girl," he said and Olivia shook her head.

"It's going to be a little boy, I'm telling you," she smirked.

Spock let his hand remain on her stomach. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers. Olivia closed her eyes as well.

"Thank you for staying with me Olivia," he said quietly, his eyes still remaining closed.

Olivia smiled.

"Thank you for wanting me here," she countered.

Spock opened his eyes and watched her with her eyes closed. He took a deep breath.

"I love you," he whispered.

Olivia's eyes snapped open. They stared at each other. He had never said it first before. He had never really said it period. She knew he loved her but to hear him say it made her heart swell.

"I know I do not say it often, but it is there and it is strong," he added, never breaking her stare.

Olivia beamed.

"I love you too Spock," she whispered back.

"I know I say it often, but I plan on showing it a lot more tonight," she giggled and Spock smirked.

She kissed him deeply and he returned it happily. Her intercom beeped.

"This is Kirk to Olivia, I know Spock is in there with you and I just wanted to say that the bridge misses the two of you so you should come up here and make the bridge more entertaining. Your Captain is bored! Let's go I don't see you here!" he yelled and then there was some static.

"Shut up Bones go suck face with Cadet Riley!" they heard through the intercom.

"Ouch! That hurt! Uhura what the hell?!" they heard.

"Chekhov what are you laughing at?!"

"Nothing Captain!" the Russian boy genius squealed.

"What do you mean I need to get laid?! I heard that! I'll have you know my sex life is just fine!" they heard through the intercom.

Olivia turned to Spock. Jim obviously left the intercom on…again.

She burst into a fit of laughter. Spock couldn't help but chuckle. They got up, got dressed, and headed for the bridge for damage control.

**One more chapter left and then on to the sequel! Please review review review! It gets me happy and helps me write! Thank you guys for all your previous reviews. I couldn't have done it without ya!!!!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay guys LAST chapter! Info about the sequel is on the bottom of this chapter! I need your reviews guys! I live for them and write for them! Please review! I hope you enjoyed A Perfect Future! Let me know! **

**8 Months Later…**

Olivia waddled down the corridor. She wasn't supposed to be on her feet too much. Since the baby was discovered to have copper in his blood, she had been feeling quite weak and sickly lately. Olivia didn't like lying in bed a lot but she did it because she knew everyone around her worried. Now though, she was having contractions and the intercom wasn't working in her room. She had to get to another one…and fast. She used her hand to lean against the wall. She was exhausted and in pain. The baby wanted out. She saw the intercom. Relief flooded her face.

"Okay little man, hang on just one more second! You're making mommy seriously consider not giving you a sibling in the future!" she yelled and suddenly the pain subsided.

Olivia shook it off. The baby seemed to listen to her sometimes. She pressed the button.

"This is Olivia Monroe to Dr. McCoy," she said in a ragged breath.

"This is McCoy."

"Hey Bones, baby wants out and I don't think I can hold him any longer!" she said and finished with a scream.

"On my way!" he yelled and Olivia slid to the floor.

Olivia tried to take a deep breath but let out another scream as pain rocked her body. She slid to the floor using the wall as leverage.

She heard people running towards her. She looked up and saw Lt. Riley and Bones leaning over her.

"I got in contact with the bridge. Spock's on his way. I need that stretcher now!" he yelled.

**In Sickbay…Seven Hours Later…**

Everything was quiet on the bridge. Maybe it was because no one was there at the moment. They were all down in the sickbay gushing over a newborn baby boy. They played with his little Vulcan ears and awed over his big, bright green eyes. They took turns holding him, whispering things to him that he would surely remember later on in life. He was a special little boy with amazing abilities that no one would discover yet. Olivia held Grayson close as the crew slowly departed the sickbay. Spock climbed in the bed next to them as the last person, Jim, exited the sickbay.

"Who's so handsome?" she cooed and Grayson flashed a toothless grin.

Spock felt a smile creep onto his face. He let his finger softly touch the baby's hand and like lightening Grayson had a hold of it.

"He has quick reflexes," Spock stated amused.

Olivia grinned.

"Do you want to take him for a while? I'm a little tired," she said letting out a yawn.

Spock nodded quickly. He held out his hands and received the baby carefully. Olivia laid her head back against the pillow and sighed contently. It was a tough month for her, for everyone for that matter. Spock glanced at her.

"Get some rest Olivia. We will be here when you wake up," he said and Olivia smiled and closed her eyes.

She was out within seconds. Spock turned his attention to his son.

"_**You gave your mother quite a lot of grief these past few weeks,"**_ he linked calmly.

The baby gave another toothless grin.

"_**Mom could handle it,"**_ his son linked back.

**On the Bridge… **

Kirk slumped in his chair. He had let everyone go off to bed. It had been a long day and he was preparing for a long night. He was alone. He heard footsteps behind him and prepared something witty to say to Bones. Only it wasn't Bones.

"Sorry to bother you Captain but I thought maybe you needed this," a young woman said softly.

Kirk glanced up and his eyes widened a bit.

"Hey you're Lt. Roads right? The new right hand woman for Scotty down in engineering?" he asked rubbing his eyes and taking the coffee she offered him.

"Yes sir that's me. But since I'm off duty for now, you can call me Emily," she grinned and Kirk nodded.

"Okay Emily, you can call me Jim. So what brings you to the bridge?" he asked curiously.

Emily stared at the large window like screen in front of them.

"There's a lot of talk about you Jim. _A lot_ of gossip…especially from the ladies," she said smirking.

Kirk blushed.

"Are you going to believe a bunch of talk?" he asked grinning sheepishly.

Emily shook her head.

"No, I plan on finding out myself," she said in a low voice.

"Oh really, and why is that Emily?" he asked smirking.

"I find you may give me a challenge," she said grinning.

A quick memory ran through Kirk's head. He smirked.

_**Memory:**_

"_So, Professor Monroe…you up for the challenge?" he asked in a cocky tone. _

_Olivia stood up and closed the door slowly matching his smirk and tone. _

"_Absolutely." _

_**End Memory.**_

"So, Lt. Roads…you up for this challenge?" he asked in a cocky tone referring to himself.

Emily leaned down and put each hand on the sides of his chair so she became level with him. She slowly matched his smirk and tone.

"Absolutely."

**End**

**The sequel is called "A Wonderful Life" and it will take place four years after "A Perfect Future." Look for the first chapter this week. I promise to do my best to make it enjoyable. I hope you all stick with me! Thank you so much for all of the reviews! Without you guys I would not have a reason to enjoy doing this sooo much! Ideas for the sequel are much welcomed!!!! ^_^ **


End file.
